


∞ Yours for Eternity ∞

by daughterofcosmos_01



Series: ❤ ERERI UNIVERSE ❤ [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aleph - Freeform, Alpha Annie Leonhart, Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Jean Kirstein, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ancient Race, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Beast Mode Sex, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Blood moon, Bottom Eren Yeager, Come Marking, Couch Cuddles, Crossdressing, Cuddlefucking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Magic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Full Moon, Happy Ending, I dont know what to add...but yeah, I hate angst, Kiss and Cuddle Challenge, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Magic, Magical Tattoos, Marking, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Gifts, Mating Moon, Mating Rituals, Monogamy, Morning Cuddles, Mpreg, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Naked Cuddling, Nesting, Nile Dok Is An Asshole, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Marco Bott, Omega Mikasa Ackerman, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Possessive Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Eren Yeager, Pregnant Sex, Reincarnation, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Separation Anxiety, Sharing Body Heat, Sleepy Cuddles, So basically, Social Anxiety, Tags will update as the story progress, They still love each other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Werewolves in Heat, beast mode, but - Freeform, but I might do it unintentionally so sorry, but yeah, courting, drop, guarding, humans and Lycans are diffrent, kenny is an asshole, kind of twisted, new moon, slow updates...coz...author San is kind of not okay?, so I think that's okay?, sorry - Freeform, stay tuned?, the government wants them to have kids early
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughterofcosmos_01/pseuds/daughterofcosmos_01
Summary: On year 30XX, the population of the Beast Race is slowly dwindling due to humans hunting and selling them for huge sums of money. The Beast Race tried to live in secrecy but still the humans find ways to hunt them for sport. To solve the continuous drop of the population, the Lycan Garde passed a law wherein the offspring of every couple shall be admitted to a school at the early age of 16 where they will find their mate and hopefully produce an offspring.Despite his zero negative and blunt attitude, Levi is ranked as one of the most Attractive Alphas in Maria High. Who can blame them, with his enchanting gun metal eyes and a body to die for, having Levi as an Alpha would be a blessing. Yet, no one catches the Alphas eyes, Until his gunmetal eyes met the bright teal orbs of a cute omega. From his curly tuft of chocolate locks to his fluffy sweater outfits down to his cute-ass fvxk toes. Levi can't deny it anymore. He and his Alpha is so WHIPPED.But with a mad scientist threatening to break their budding connection apart, something in the Alpha breaks. An ancient spirit that will stop at nothing to eliminate all the obstacles that will stop him from rekindling a connection that ended thousands of years ago.





	1. ♥ T E A S E R ♥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small sneak peak of what the future has stored in for us ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kamusta, HELLO, Marhaba, Bonjour, Guten tag, Yasou, Namaste, Selamat siang, Salve, Konnichiwa, Annyeong, Hallo, Salam, Olá, Bună ziua, Hola, Hallå, Sawasdee, ni hao, Zdravstvuyte to you all my readers who have waited to long for my comeback…which is really really late from what I have promised. I’m really, really sorry, Lo siento, Je suis désolé, Es tut mir leid, Mi dispiace, Sinto muito, Mne zhal, Maaf, Förlåt, 对不起 (duì bu qǐ), anā āsif, gomenasai, mianhe to the bottom of my cotton candy heart ๐·°(৹ ˃̵﹏˂̵ ৹)°·๐. I promise you that I’m already on the right track with the help of all of ma peeps, My Mama Bears ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

 

 

**[   T   E   A   S   E   R   ]**

 

_His glowing crimson eyes pierced to the crowd until it zoned a certain omega. A sudden burst of anger made the Aleph snarl as his omegas tear-streaked teal eyes looked back at him. The crowd took a step back in unison as the Aleph strutted towards his Omega. He took a whiff of his Omega's scent and it only made him Snarl. His usually sweet Fruity floral peach scent was laced with sourness. Something made him upset...and the Aleph will stop at nothing to make it disappear._

_The Highest Goddess gave this precious creature to love him despite the monstrous creature he is. The only creature  that the Aleph will bare his neck to and expose his deepest and darkest fears. Every beat of his heart, every breath he take and every drop of his blood to his smallest singularity, lives to make this certain being happy._

_The omega sniffled, his slim tan hands reaching towards the Aleph for comfort and the other around his belly protectively. He didn't waste any second and flashed to his omega's side. He didn't even bother checking the ground or bother the dirt that will clung to his clothes, before he knelt down next to his mate. His hands laced with sharp claws shifted to its normal state as he carefully wiped his Omega's tears._

_The Omega whimpered and crawled to his Aleph's lap. His shaking form trying to make himself even smaller to the Aleph's embrace. He clutched his omega closer and emitted calming pheromones to at least slow his rapid breathing. A few minutes passed before the Omega seemed to fall asleep in his Aleph's comfort. Eyes still streaked with tears, but calm nonetheless._

_The Aleph held his omega closer to his neck right where his scent gland is and stood up. His crimson eyes snapped to the group of Alphas who were in a close proximity to his mate. One Male Alpha dropped a pink unicorn notebook that the Aleph recognized as his mates. Horror etched in his stupid face and his ears drawn back in fear. The other Alphas behind him also took a step back, a cream colored backpack in their filthy hands that also bears his mates scent. A crimson trail of glowing veins stemmed from the Aleph's glowing eyes to his temples._

 

 

 

_Looks like he didn't have to look far._

 

* * *

* * *

  

_A love that started and ended thousands of years ago,_

_An ancient curse that threatened to wipe out their race ever since the start of time,_

_an idiot that thinks power is everything, with all this bullshits trying to tear them apart, will they stick together or succumb to the madness?_

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ D I S C L A I M E R ]
> 
> All the Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Characters here doesn’t belong to me. It rightfully belongs to the amazing author, Hajime Isayama...co'z if it does, y'all and me myself will get the pairing that we've wanted since day 01.
> 
> While the plotline, concept and crazy stuffs here belong to this crazy Asian underaged teen author; daughterofcosmos_01. I’m no expert and have no degree on the stuffs that are here so please don’t go hatin’ on me. The language that I will make use here (Scottish Gaelic, Gaelic, Irish, Celtic, French) are not my First language nor English is my mother Tongue. I have an…I guess enough English fluency, while the other languages are translated via Google translate and their respective dictionaries. I’m no professional and may be prone to mistakes so I’ll be in your care on guiding me.
> 
> The concept for the Omegaverse here is made through my researches (as stated on the links I’ve added) and Crazy imagination so yeah, don’t go hatin’ on me if it’s different or….weird. Co’z me myself is weird hahahhahaha. 
> 
> Anywayssssss. Please Enjoy on the hopefully better version with the commendable help of my Canadian Sister; Angelik87, My Sexy Mama Bear; HeichouJaegerBooty, My Wise Sage Adviser; cowboymom3. My Loyal Motivators in Life; The one who likes giving me hearts PlushieBTSNerd, My First Kudo Devirginizer (Weird but yeah), Jedi_Master_Levi, My perpetually thankful fan SkyTemptress1990, The one who I always drive crazy with the fluffiness??? (her words not mine LMAO) ComicBooksAreMyLife.
> 
> And the First 300+ people who graced us with our first 3∞ Kudos from the previous version~!
> 
> xxtaejinxx, Kuku_Michiyoko, Ririlian, Rin_Kaneko, Omegas_alpha, HadesMorow, Ilenys, LunaDelRey, Yougurty, tanvi_chettiyar, cbtothekk, Lena_Lokison, Triheart156, Koyani_Spring, Koyani_Spring, LD73, Dlt111, zimmy02, min_seoltang, QueenTaiyomi, FancyFirePrincess, yaoilover96, Mochybunbun, IgnoreThisSorry, VionyxLV, VionyxLV, DamonTheGayman, RyokoMaxwell, DaddysBabyGirl88, YinYangchan, Chids, IceShiro, LabelmeNot04, morganville13, Silvamaru, Shinee4973, Akalianax, DeathKitsune666, littleonevixen, Technoqueen113, Jewelgold809, UnknownClosetFreak96, Katrin0walwal, LucyTheCannibal, deliciousapplepies, InsaneRius, earthbendng, HeartQueenVivaldi, OverlordSnuggie, M3lancholyM4dness, Little_Lovely_Lady, Cowboymom2, Loyal_Reader, Humanitys_Laziest, EsperanzaZawa, Nalu4Life, NthanN7, Alexizzaza, ForestTrespass, timefigment, zombie200154, Mysticterrier, XIXPACKMENXIX, slayer6661, LANc, Gisa64, yesonnanoko, SpawnOfYaoi, YuriKatsuki, Myrrah89, Kafkaf, diamond0caelum, Angelik87, banggu, Oblivion_Bellatrix, Gefelton, yami_yuuki, WeirdandAbsurd42, Chavoone, angelfromthesky1, DemonTeen97, Aruminka, Endlessscript, Nessa2423, ImALuthor, Lunar_Lining, Annnnnnniiia, Jerza97, clair1973, MikkiSenpai, ThatFuckingFanGirl1988, Chelslovessuju, LizzieCTE, Natsumi0789, monkeydcelia, Call_me_Heichou, ancientk9, imma_tiny_dino, Smol_tigerlilly, Otakuigirisu, Aoko_Cantabile, lawluacelu27, AnonymousFujoshi, Hollyemberbvbarmy, ReigaNaomi, CzekoladQa, Dez101, ScaryMidget, GlamorousPiggy, TheDorkyCelestialFlame, Aotfan, ReidACriminalBook, Miss_Nanodayolo, AnastasiaDemidov, Kawaiineko_heichou, Myheartisred, Yii, SkyTemptress1990, Shezza1717, Yocteau, TeraBlack, Beebee522, WhatIsTheSkyWithoutSomeClouds, Marinelifeclub, Krysgoesrawr97, Renageera, breakdancingsloth, u_meni_tuga_je, HeichouJaegerBooty, Sleep_Is_For_The_Weak, PlushieBTSNerd and Jedi_Master_Levi and aaaaaaannd the 201 guests who also graced me with their kudos ♥
> 
> I Love you, you guys <3 All the love from your forever grateful Author-san <3


	2. ∞ O M E G A V E R S E ∞ 1 0 1 ∞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello There again, as usual; Here's my official guide to the soon-to-be happenings in the book, the terms I'll use. I made a few tweaks and changes from the former one, so kindly read again? ヾ(´･ ･｀｡)ノ Please ♥ ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * SAUCES AND REFERENCES IN MAKING THE GUIDE *
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/puppylover857/journal/Omegaverse-Explanation-and-Guide-441250200
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/562991081-omegaverse-rp-%E2%80%A2info%E2%80%A2
> 
> https://fanlore.org/wiki/Alpha/Beta/Omega http://brightwoodacademy-rpg.tumblr.com/omegaverse
> 
> http://theomegaverse.tumblr.com/rundown
> 
> for more information about Male Omega Pregnancy check this out: http://pilgrimkitty.tumblr.com/post/50120211804/221babyblog-an-explanation-of-omega-anatomy
> 
> for the statistics check this out: http://fanndists.tumblr.com/post/115147395144
> 
> creativemindofacrazyteenagerwhichistheauthor.com
> 
> otherstoriesthatIhavereadsorryfornotcopyrightingyouspecifically,butthisisfromyouguyssothanksalot.com

**[ O M E G A V E R S E ]**

Omegaverse is an alternative universe where males are able to get pregnant and where partners are bound by their attraction to a certain person that the Moon Deity Luna made for their Secondary Genders.

 

**∙ P R E S E N T I N G ∙**

\- The phenomena that determines and shows a person’s secondary gender is coined as Presenting.

- A person’s secondary gender can show as early at the age of 6 up to their late 20’s though it was a very rare occurrence and would be really dangerous if a Lycan’s gender showed up that late on their life.

\- At the age of Six, the young Lycan will experience a week of fever while their body adjusts to the new changes in shaping them to their secondary gender.

\- A Beta experiences fever for three days. An Alpha experiences fever on the span of a week characterized by irritability and growling tendencies. An Omega experience fever at the same span as an Alpha but with greater amount of pain due to their body reforming to be able to carry a child.

\- Most of the young Lycans that presented and had a fever survives but with extreme circumstances, a Lycan may not survive. Usually the one’s with an Omega Gender.

  

**∙ H I E R A R C H Y ∙**

Alpha

Beta

Omega

 

**∙ B I O L O G Y ∙**

**α ALPHA α**

\- partakes 30% of the population of the Beast Race [ 65% are male, 35% are female ]

\- characterized by their Dominant Attitude and scent.

\- due to their in-born super strength and excellent intellect, most of their kind are high-ranking officials.

\- They possess an absolute dominance that can order an Omega due to their submissive nature.

\- They are extremely possessive.

\- They have stronger sense of smell.

_[ PHYSICAL ATTRIBUTES ]_

\- Alphas have larger and stronger stature than Omegas.

– With the right amount of training, Alpha’s are very good in combat with strength to their advantage.

\- They Have knots that are only present during mating.

\- They are…very much and oh-so-well endowed.

\- Male Alpha’s don’t have uterus or ovaries, thus, impregnation is impossible. A Female Alpha can be impregnated but it the chance is rare to nothing.

\- Female Alphas are retractile and only shows in times of mating and breeding.

 

 

**Ω OMEGA Ω**

\- consists of the 20% of the population [ 98% are female 2% are male ]

\- Characterized with sweeter and more (yummier?) softer scent.

\- Omegas are very emotional beings that needs love, care and affection.

\- They are very submissive to an Alpha’s command that sometimes cause harassment and abuse.

\- They are very caring and sometimes sociable that they take up most of the Clerk and Social jobs.

-There are rare phenomenon that Omegas display inexplicable strength to defend their pup and alpha. They grow claws with an average length of five inches.

_[ PHYSICAL ATTRIBUTES ]_

\- Omega’s are utterly and irrevocably shorter than Alpha’s they are also below the Alpha in terms of strength but their agility is their advantage.

\- Omegas generally have petite and slim frames. Males tend to look more feminine and soft looking. They have wide child-bearing hips, narrow shoulders and have no hairs on their privates and armpits.

 

**β BETA β**

\- 50% of the beast race

\- Normal citizens with skills that are ahead of the Omega but does not exceed the Alpha .

\- They don’t experience heat and does not react with ruts and heat scents.

\- They are usually employed as doctors and hospital staffs.

\- Though not as much as the Alpha, Betas are very intelligent.

\- Betas have scents that are not sweet like Omegas nor as sharp and strong as Alphas.

\- Like the Alphas, they can also find someone equal to an Alpha's fated by the smell that appeals strongest to them, since they have a faint sensitivity to a beast's personal scent. But nowadays, the beast race settle for a more compatible partner than spending time searching for  _that one._

 

 

**∙ PREGNANCY AND FERTILITY ∙**

Alpha Female + Beta Male= 1% to 0.5 % chance of pups.

Alpha Male + Beta Male= 1% to 0.5 % chance of pups.

Alpha Female + Beta Female= 1% to 0.5 % chance of pups.

Alpha Male + Beta Female= 45% to 0.5 % chance of pups.

Beta Female + Beta Male= 50% to 10% chance of pups.

Beta Male + Beta Male= 1% to 0% chance of pups.

Beta Male + Omega Male= 5% to 0% chance of pups.

Beta Female + Omega female= 5% to 0% chance of pups.

Beta Female + Omega Male= 0.5 to 0% Chance of pups

Beta Female + Beta female= 1% to 0.5 % chance of pups.

Alpha Female + Omega Male= 45% chance of pups

Alpha Female + Omega Female= 50% chance of pups

Alpha Male + Omega Female= 95% chance of pups

Alpha Male + Omega Male= 100% chance of pups

 

\- A Beta carries for 9 months, the same span as a human. Both genders may carry an offspring but a Beta Male’s pregnancy is an extremely rare, a one on a hundred thousand chance. If not carefully taken care of, the individual may not make it to full term. Extreme caution and bed rest is required.

\- A pregnant Female Omega carries child also for 9 months, also the same span as a human. Female Omega pregnancy...are  _more_ common than  _male omegas_ so the chances of the pup surviving to full term is extremely high. Still, extreme caution and no stress is required.

\- A pregnant Male omega carries child for 6 months and is very sensitive during pregnancy. They tend to be more dependent to their Alpha for protection of their young in their delicate state. Losing sight and proximity might cause stress and might trigger a drop to an Omega. Like the male beta pregnancy, they need Extreme caution and lots of loving within the span of their pregnancy. Stress build up is a big NO-NO.

\- An Alpha in some cases, also due to its rarity carries for 6 months and requires extreme caution since pregnancy between alphas are really complicated. They may have to drink a  _special medicine_ that allows a  _temporary_ formation of a womb to an alpha's body. It's completely safe and is  _safely_ removed after birth.

\- During Pregnancy, A male omega’s (or any male Lycan) chest becomes fuller in preparation of feeding the young. Lactation may occur and on the first few months, milk should be extracted or it will cause pain to the omega.

 

**∙ MATING RITUAL ∙**

There are five stages of MATING This one focuses with an Alpha-Omega pair but this ritual generally happens with Betas too. The Alphas are usually the one to actually initiate the ritual.

_[1] Imprinting_

The pair’s first meeting and the moment where they become aware of the presence of each other. Their eyes will always and always will meet no matter where they are. Also the stage of 'Denial'. Some may try to resist it, but jokes on them. The Dominant will feel intense emotions to the Submissive and the Submissive to the Dom.

_[2] Courting_

The Alpha usually initiates the courting stage in but an Omega initiating it never questionable. At this stage, the Alpha will be very forward on its intention. The Alpha will try and show that he is the perfect pair to provide and care for him during his heat and his young. He’ll make food, provide a nest or in some cases bring them to their own den, and ward off any potential competitors. The Omega will show acceptance by accepting the Alpha’s gesture and allowing the Alpha on his/her personal space. On the other hand, Omegas initiate courting by also providing for their Alpha. They will show off their domestic skills like cooking, knitting and many more. Usually, an omega knits or give something to the Alpha that have their scent on it. The Alpha will show acceptance by taking the gift and showing it off to ward off other Omegas and show that they are courting. The Omegas will be very wary of their appearance and body at this stage in fear of a failed courting.

_[3] Scenting_

The Pair have partially accepted each other’s company and have established a stronger bond of affection towards each other. By each other’s permission, they will scent their pair on their major scent glands. On their neck, wrists, and legs. A scented omega will be a No-go but some assholes will try to fish them away which usually creates ruckus. Due to this, scented pairs are soon transferred into a different ward for privacy, where other scented pairs reside. A scented Alpha attracts a lot of attention since a scented alpha means a strong Alpha. Omegas may try to steal him and once again, cause war.

_[4] Mating & Marking_

The Pair’s first intercourse. This stage can happen in an Alpha’s Rut or an Omega’s heat, depending on the pair. But the usual choice is the Omega’s heat. The Alpha’s want to bond their pair when they can think somewhat clearly and protect their mate from harm. At the height of pleasure, the Alpha’s will bite their pair on their Nape. This will establish a permanent bond on the Pair. They will be able to sense his mate’s distress, happiness and sadness. The Omega will be filled with happiness in securing a strong mate and would be very clingy. The Omegas can also bite the Alpha but it depends on the pair. It is a very serious matter, since if an Omega bite an Alpha, the Alpha will not be able to take another pair even after their pair have passed.

_[5] Bonding_

After the mating ritual, the pair will undergo the bonding ceremony. The bonding ceremony is the most sacred and something akin to a marriage. This is a ceremony where the pair shall bond themselves eternally with the Moon deity Luna’s blessings. The ceremony is divided into a 2 part ceremony.

_[1] The Formal Ceremony_

\- the pair will swear fealty and love to each other in the eyes of Luna with their relatives and a priest present.

_[2] The Sacred Ceremony_

\- the more intimate part of the ceremony wherein only the pair are present. This is the part where the pair will exchange rings and utter their personal vows.

 

 

**∙ MATING CYCLE/HEAT ∙**

α RUT α

-Alpha’s are the only one to experience this once every three months during full moons.

\- An unmated Alpha must be confined in an enclosed space with scent blockers to avoid complicated situations. During this moments, an unmated alpha will release intense pheromones that attract possible unmated Omegas to pair and spend it with.

-During ruts, the mated Alpha’s baser and most primitive instinct takes over. The Inner Alpha takes over with only two things in mind.

| Breed Mate | Protect and claim Mate |

-Alpha’s tend to be more violent and almost feral during these times. Any scent that doesn’t belong to their mate could make them feral and become very protective around their mate.

\- An Alpha’s rut lasts three to five days depending if they are mated or not.

\- If an alpha is mated, prior to his Rut night, an alpha scents his and his omega’s den to ward off intruders and challengers.

_∙ KNOT_

-  During mating, an protuberance forms at the base of an Alpha’s penis.

\- The purpose of this is to secure a successful breeding of pups with their mate.

\- AN Alpha’s Knot lasts an average of 45 minutes, so a comfortable position is suggested during this moments.

\- An Alpha’s knot produces a lot of semen that would most likely knock up their mate on high chances depending on the dynamics.

\- Knots are very pleasurable and the (goal?) of many omegas.

 

Ω HEAT Ω

\- Omega’s are the one to experience this once every three months during New Moons

\- An unmated Omega experiencing heat is very painful. The desire to get off and be sated is high but is impossible without a mate to spend it. Their scent becomes very intense and must be in a confined room to avoid harassment since their scent will absolutely drive Alphas mad.

\- During heats are the moments where Omegas are in an above the clouds state. Like the Alpha, they only have to thoughts of breeding and producing pups for their Alpha.

\- Their emotional state are on haywire on these moments that not having their Alpha on sight would mean abandonment. Stocking up supplies on heat is highly advisable and an important matter.

\- An Omega’s heat lasts from four to seven days, depending if they are mated or not.

\- After their heat, Mated Omegas have high chances of conceiving. Failure in conceiving pups might hurt and put the Omega in depression. They will think that they are very useless. An Alpha’s comfort is very, very much needed.

\- An omega’s heat cycle may or may not occur during new moons on a regular basis due to (1) In explicable distress and traumatic Experience that caused a hormonal imbalance to the omega (2) The omega is trying to match an Alpha’s rut to…ehrr…have higher chances of having kids.

∙  _SLICK_

 _-_  During mating, heat or when an omega is sexually…excited, they produce a secretion called slick.

\- This is a translucent substance that will act as a lubricant on an Omega’s entrance so that an Alpha’s Dick can go through without much pain.

\- The slick of Omegas are described to be as enticing as their scent during heat and tastes very sweet.

 

 

**∙ OTHER SIGNIFICANT TERMS ∙**

_[ FATED PAIRS ]_

  * _It is a sacred bond gifted by the Highest Moon Deity herself, Luna, before she finally perished. It is a link shared by pairs through soul, mind and emotions._
  * _Meeting your pair is like, seeing the sun for the first time, the tingling feeling of feeling the oceans waves on your bare feet or just_ _unexplainable feeling of pure happiness and euphoria._
  * _Fated Pairs are said to feel the extreme emotions of the other, read each other’s thoughts and know where the other is._
  * _Once a most celebrated moment between Alphas, Omegas and Betas, now what a considered to be a myth._
  * _Nowadays, a Lycan can live and die on his lifetime without meeting his pair. They may attain happiness but never to the extent of what Fated Pairs have._



_[ E C L I P S E ]_

  * _A rare phenomena that only happens once to thrice a year depending on the date when a Lunar Eclipse occurs._
  * _From the origin of the name itself, it is a phenomena when the heat of an omega and the rut of an alpha would most likely_
  * _Spending their respective heats and ruts together increases the chances of conceiving than any normal heat or rut. For bonded mates, the chances of conceiving on this fateful day is more than a_ _hundred ten percent._



_[ N E S T I N G ]_

\- The cause of nesting vary on an Omegas emotional state, when they are anxious, afraid or when they are in heat. But their nesting becomes more complicated when they are pregnant.

\- In pregnancy, just like in their heats, Omegas feels the urge or pull to create a nest in preparation of the arrival of their pups. They will need a whole lot of fluffy pillows and blankets and mattress (with their Alpha’s scent) that they will arrange in their chosen room according to their liking.

\- Moving a thing from the Omega’s original placing without their permission may result to a misunderstanding and might cause stress to the Omega.

\- Do NOT go inside, take a peek or touch anything without an Omega’s permission. Nesting is as sacred as the bonding ceremony and should be something that only them and their Alpha will share.

 

_[ GUARDING ]_

\- An Alpha will experience a full-blown protective mode if their mate or young is exposed to danger. Anyone in close proximity to their Omega or Young is considered a threat (even if they are family) and any sudden action might cause the Alpha to Attack.

 

_[ DROP ]_

\- Omega’s under a deep stress or anxiety will experience a serious mental breakdown or Drop.

\- At these moments, the Omegas emotional state will hit rock bottom and will not respond to any active stimulus.

\- Continued exposure to this will cause great damage to an Omegas mental health that may put them into Comma.

\- Only a medical induced coma (which is a very risky option) or their Alpha can pull an omega from their Drop.

\- After a drop, the omega will be very emotional and clingy.

 

 _[ SUPPRESSANTS ]_  
\- Are medicine taken by an Alpha or Omega to suppress their heats and ruts, and by suppress, It means that it doesn’t FULLY STOP the heat cycle of a Lycan. It only _alleviates _the pain as the pain progresses every moment they don't spend it with a partner. The individual must spent it with a mate or in seclusion in the special rooms in the infirmary.  
\- This very expensive and yet it have many negative side effects such as;

_|Nausea| Headache Loss of Appetite for a while|Sudden change in moods|_

  
   
_[ CONDOMS AND SHOTS ]_  
\- Are medicine for pairs who have yet to prepare for pups.  
\- A condom is very uncomfortable for Alphas but thanks God for science that they have ultra-thin and expanding condoms (for the knots) now.  
\- Shots are contraceptives taken by Omegas to prevent early pregnancies, though only few omegas take this due to their inner Omega and they themselves, rejecting the idea of not having their Alpha’s pups.

 

_[ FERALITY / MADNESS ]_

from its name itself, _Ferality_ or _Madness_ is a viral disease of the Beast race that have appeared from a long time ago, as far as the _Great Conflagration_  
It causes a Lycan to be crazy, attack and hurt everyone on sight.  
It’s scientific origin is still unknown up do date but to the numerous cases that have been observed by the scientists, _Ferality_ is transferable and can infect someone through a bite or Blood Transfusion.  
There’s no tangible cure yet but there are few studies that have hypothesized the strength of a _bond_ between _mates_ can _pull_ someone from ferality. Though due to limited observations and participants; this isn’t 100% proven yet.

 

_[ Great Conflagration ]_

_The war that happened thousands and thousands of years ago that caused the significant decline on the population of the Beast Race._

 

[∞](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505576) **GROUNDS & ADDITIONAL STORY INFO **[∞](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505576)

☥ Maria Academy  
Founded on the year 1600’s of the Matriarch of one of the oldest clans since the end of the _Conflagration between the Moon Deity followers and the Followers of Nostos_ ¸ Maria Gundislav. She is known for her sharpest wits that saved a lot of lives in the times of the Conflagration.  
She founded this place to create a safe haven for the Lycans who weren’t able to fight. This is later on converted into a Co-ed school for Alphas and Omegas.  
This school offers special curriculum for the Alphas and Omegas where they can hone their skills that they will be able to use to qualm the followers of Nostos and free their caged brethren.  
This also became a haven where an Alpha and Omega can find their mate and hopefully create a successful bonding.  
 

☥ Sina Academy

Sister School of Maria Academy  
This is founded alongside the Maria Academy by Maria’s closest kin, Sina Aethelglyth.  
The purpose of this place is to serve as the Infirmary and Headquarters of the Lycans during the times of Conflagration.  
Like Maria Acad. It is also converted into an Academy, this time for the Betas.  
They offer special education mainly relating to medicine, education and more.

 

☥ Marley’s Rose Orphanage  
One of the oldest orphanage founded the same time around the Sister Schools, home for the orphans of human exploitation and unfortunate accidents.  
It served as one of the recruitment grounds of the Alpha’s and Omegas that will be soon enrolled in Maria Academy.  
 

☥ Lycan, Beast Race and Humans  
▸ Lycan is the Proper Species name for the Beast Race; which is their collective term. The human race is completely different from the Beast Race.  
▸The first main difference is their lifespan. Lycans live longer, and age slower than humans due to their regenerative and healing abilities. The oldest living Lycan ever recorded in the Beast race History is the leader of the Lycan Garde; which is said to be around 333. Young Lycans age normally until they reach the age of 18 wherein they are already considered to be adults. At this point, their regenerative ability kicks in the hardest and would heal wounds on a rate that isn’t on par as alphas but quicker than humans.

  
▸ Next is their overall appearance. Aside from their youthful looks (not vampiric in any sense), are the Beast Attributes that show up when a Lycan is in heat, rut or experiencing immense _Anger_ or _Danger_. This **_Beast Attributes_** include, claws, Wolf Ears, Luminescent Eyes, and on _rare_ occasions; a tail. This **_shift_** happens either at the human sides will to increase strength or when the inner alpha takes over to take the matter on his own hands.

  
▸ Next is their strength. Alphas of course can best a minimum of 2 humans in a fight, even more depending on an individuals, strength, wits and endurance. A beta can also par a human on a hand to hand combat. Omegas on the other hand are slightly average or _weaker_ than humans when it comes to strength and endurance, depending on the environment they grew up in. This is one of the reasons why they are the main targets of human hunters.

  
▸ Next is their beliefs. Lycan believes on one and only Deity, The highest Deity of the Moon and Goddess of Creation; She is their Creator, the one who gifted them the blessing of forming a bond with a partner that they will share their entire lifetime with.

 

▸ Some Lycans live within human towns and settlement, work proper jobs, and sometimes build a family with humans but there is still fault line between the races that divides them. Some humans still see the Beast Race as a freak of nature, a monster, an animal. Lycans were indifferent towards them as their Deity taught them that humans have no idea on the consequences of their action but after the deaths of their kin and brethren, they don't think so anymore. Though there are still some who seek unity between the two races.

 

☥ The Inner Alpha , Inner Beta and Inner Omega Concept  
The _Inner Alpha_ and _Inner Omega_ is not a separate entity from the _more human side,_ It is just an extension and manifestation of the feelings of the their more _primal side._  
It is the representation of their baser instincts that only seeks affection to their pair, defeat any enemy and protect they hold dear.  
They necessarily can’t form coherent sentence (since they’re primitive) and can only communicate to the human side monosyllabically. The communication between, is more on the emotional side.  
The more in tune they are with their Inner Gender, the more they are prone on the appearance of their beast Attribute.

 

 

**[   B O N U S   C O N T E N T   ]**

_Will unlock after more chapters and happenings._

_Ancient Race ??? Onofor Clan ??? Aleph ??? Blood Moon ??? Harvest Moon ???_

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

[ Regarding the part that one of the readers addressed to me via tumblr; technoqueen113, thank you for that °.°·(((p(≧□≦)q)))·°.°

I can say that Ms. Diana WIlliams (dk williams) 1st Variation of Omegaverse situation applies to this. I have attached a link and a documented that she made to show the comparison. The only difference that I can add is that, In my Universe, Omegas can pair with each other and their offspring will always be an Omega. I didn't attach the content here since I haven't asked for her permission so kindly check her work if you wanted to check ♥

 

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/766040/chapters/1435445>]

file:///C:/Users/Softsynth/Desktop/Biology%20Squares-Variant1.pdf

 

the other work that came close is this 

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/766040/chapters/1435445>

 

THANK YOUUUU~ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥♥ ♥

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have other things you want to clear up, you can comment down and ask me as long as it won't spoil the entire story (=￣▽￣=)Ｖ 
> 
> Thanks again and stay-tuned for more ♥


	3. ☽ M E M O R A N D U M ☾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M E M O R A N D U M #145

* * *

* * *

**M E M O R A N D U M  #145**

* * *

* * *

 

****

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

_To our fellow Lycans,_

          A Thousand years after we have survived the wrath of the God of Misery with the help of our Sacred Highest Deity of the Moon, the issue regarding our continuous depleting Population has once again come into our attention. Mainly because of the immoral acts of slavery of our brethren by the despicable human race. The other factor that may have caused this are the increase of the records of failure in marriage and broken bonds between pairs. If this continues, we fear that our race will finally face our demise.

          That is why, we, the Lycan Garde who have been watching over the younglings of the our race ever since, have come into a  solution. We also ask for your compliance and to follow what we ask of you which are as of follow;

 

(1) The names of every child of a family shall be recorded on the Garde’s Registry the moment they are born.

 

(2) At the time they first present, their secondary gender (their heats/rut schedule) , age and scent and a sample of their DNA shall be recorded for future suggestions of mating pair and Academy.

 

(3) Although they are given a list of compatible pairs to them, the final choice for their mated pair still lies on the individual. (a) The Garde, the family and any guardians are forbidden to arrange pairs for the individuals without the individual’s consent. (b) Should a fated pair appears, no one will question the bond and shall not interfere.

 

 

(4) When they reach the age of sixteen (16) they will be transferred from their homes to the Academy or Institution nearest to their home settlement and shall stay until they graduate.

 

(6) Once the courting is successful and the pair have established a stable bond, they can finally register their pair to fully extract their names from the list of the unmated.

 

(7)  By the time they graduate and leave the school premises, the Pair will be allowed to fully live in their Housing within the Academy Territory or outside it as long as they are safe and maintain in contact whenever they are needed for a mission.

 

 

The benefits that your children will receive while staying at the academy will be as followed;

 

(8) As a reward for their efforts, (a) all Alphas who participate in any mission shall be rewarded generously and an opportunity to have a housing of their own for their mate and pups. (b) the Omegas on the other hand will have free access to suppressants.

 

(9) If an omega gets pregnant, (a) He/She is given the immunity for missions and will be given enough days to recuperate after their birth. The expenses for their birth will be also covered by the Institution as well as their vitamins during their pregnancy (b) During the time of their mate’s pregnancy, an Alpha is also allowed to be temporarily discharged to provide support for their mate.

 

(10) Any injuries sustained while on mission while be taken care off of their respective institute and will be compensated while they recover from injuries. If they suffer from an injury that they will render them unable to participate on any mission permanently, their institution will support them and their family. 

 

In the name of our Highest Deity that have given us the gift of Love, may the bonds between the pairs be eternal as her Lady’s Love for all of her creation.

 

 

_May the Moon Goddess Smile upon us All._

 

 


	4. ∞ M A R I A ∞ A C A D E M Y ∞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'apparent schedule ' of the students in Maria Academy ♥ , a few ground info's here and there

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

 SCHEDULES TO BE UPDATED

 

* * *

* * *

 

**☽ Maria Academy Clubs ☾**

_Clubs in Maria Academy are not sex or secondary gender exclusive...(well there are some low key clubs who are like that but I rather not mention them...co'z I hate it)...as the Garde primarily proposes harmony and building of great relationship between Alphas and Omegas alike. Recreational Activities such as this just promotes that ♥ Students are required to join at least one Academic Club and One Sports Club._

 

 

 **☽ Arcane-** A.K.A Literature Club. Shakespeare, Poe, Sparks and all that. Lycans may have bad blood with humans but their Literature is still a sight to behold...who knows, some of the famous literature writers are... _Lycans._ They conduct plays at the end of the month in collaboration of the Arts club since there's no proper drama club and stuff.

 **☽** **Art-** Sculpture, Painting and all that artsy crafts is this clubs forte. They help create banners and stalls during sports fest or Foundation day of the Academy. Some of the students make money by joining contests wherein their pieces are sold online as a prize for winning.

 **☽ History-** The avid historians of the academy gather here. They prove and debunk theories regarding the Great Conflagration, the origin of all Lycans.

 **☽** **First Aid-** A club made to train Omegas who will join a mission as First Aiders. A club where they teach you about how to treat wounds and stuff.  ** _Notable Member:_** _Ymir Fritz._

 **☽** **Chemistry-** All that chemical reaction and pheromones stuff are this club's expertise. led by their crazily cheerful adviser; Hanji Zoe, they make the everyday lives of the Maria Academy students rather... _exciting._ Their latest prank was setting the water sprinklers and diluting red food color on it. it caused a ruckus but nevertheless evryone enjoyed it since it was Sports Fest...until Instructor Shadis screamed their ears out. Aside from pranks, they also help create Pheromone patches for Pairs who will be separated for a long time and would like to have their partner's scent with them. It was extremely beneficial ♥

 **☽ Astronomy-** They provide free horoscopes, palm reading and conduct meteor shower watching on their observatory for couples who wanted to have under the stars date ♥

 **☽ Sigma-** The club of the smartest and the...sarcastic ones. They think everything can be calculated...a bunch of math and probability driven students but they really help in budgeting the funds during sports fest. Their  _Maze Runner_ booth during Sports Fest is an absolute crowd favorite due to its difficulty and surprises that pops out everywhere (like a pit full of worms, a path full of webs and all that stuff). Some of the seniors of their seniors of their seniors help build the _Hell's Obstacle Course._

 **☽ Foreign Language-** There's nothing sexier than being able to speak  _amorous_ foreign words to your mate. Ma Cherie? Mi Tesoro? They all have that here. Rumors say that they have an ultimate crash course that can help you master the basics of a language in one week~!

 

~~~~

_There are two main Events in the Academy where students fight for...glory...? ①Foundation day; Where 1st years, 2nd years, 3rd years and 4th years strive for the ultimate prize, free food for an entire semester. the winning streak were on 4th years until the 1st years snatched it and now...we'll see. ②Sports Fest; where different Institutes fight...for glory...?_

 

 **☽ Rugby** [ Legion ] **-** There are a lot of sports Club in Maria Academy as they really promote the all-over physical fitness of students but Rugby is the **most celebrated one**. With an always sold-out  _visitor_ tickets from other institutes, the Alphas of Maria Academy clashing with other guest institutes is a sight to behold. Sweat-stricken topless, ripped bodies, who wouldn't be enticed to come? The Alphas in Legion Varsity are one of the hotshots of the school.

 **☽ Cheerleading-** Where the beauties and the sexiest Omegas gather. Most of their pairs are members of Legion but they are rather...picky. Some of their members are good-hearted but there are just some who are self-proclaimed queens of the school who likes too bully person's they don't like. they are a pack of rabid animals that attack even only one is provoked so practice caution when in contact.  _ **Notable Members;** Reiner Braun, Krista Lenz, Bertholdt Hoover._

 **☽ Football-** One of the ball sports in Maria Academy. The club where the...long legged people gather? Well this is a sport that continues to play even when the field is muddy but it still a sight to behold.

 **☽ Volleyball-** The club where the fittest and most agile omegas gather. Their clubs is not exclusive for omegas, but most of the time, their MVP are omegas. It is also one of the most celebrated sports in the Academy, also jam-packed especially for alphas who wants to have a good look on omegas in action ♥

 **☽ Swimming-** Also a jampacked sport event. Alphas and Omegas alike join here and a lot of...steamy moments thus an always sold-out access to visitor passes in the Academy's private pool. On the last day of a Swimming event, a Water Bomb Water Splash Event ~♥

 **☽ Martial Arts-** The club where the fittest students gather. A sports of strength and tactics to pin your opponent to the mat...rumors say that you can also apply it to you mate ♥

 **☽ Basketball-** Also one of the famous events, their MVP's are also eye candies ♥ The championship was stolen from the Maria Academy during sports fest last year...now they're back for revenge.

 **☽ Softball-** One of the ball sports in maria Academy that have the best catchers and runners. A bunch of eye candies too ;)

 **☽ Track & Field - **the club where the fastest runners gather. the relay race of the Foundation day is one of its famous events. the first year aced this event last year.

 

****

**☽ Student Council-** The implementors of the Lycan garde and Academy rules.They patrol around the school and make sure that no one sneaks out of the school premises, sneaks an alpha or omega on their respective dorms without approval. they keep violent...students on line. They also arrange the events on Foundation Day, Sports fest and help the clubs when they have special Events.

 **☽ Wings of Freedom-** the official Newspaper of the school. In contrary to other schools, the newspaper club only publishes news that are the _absolute truth_ of course under the watchful eye of their president. One of the reasons the students trust their Newspaper very much. it is also one of the mediums in spreading news. Newspapers are always available on Dorm Lounge Areas (1st Floor) every morning. Their members print copies in alternating manner.  _ **Notable Members;** Erwin Smith, Armin Arlert._

 **☽ Rhythm-** The music club of the school and impromptu Radio Club that plays music in the cafeteria and announces...announcement on the P.A System. They also have bands that perform during Sports fest and Foundation day.

 **☽ Yoga-** _Inhale, Exhale._ Nothing's better than a good stretch when your muscles are sore. This club offers different classes every weekdays like  _Hatha, Iyengar, Kundalini, Ashtanga, Vinyasa, Bikram, Yin, Restorative, Anusara, Jivamukti,_ And special Prenatal Yoga that helps an individual to have an easy birth.

 **☽ Green Thumb-** A club that takes care of the greenery and provide organic veggies and fruits to the Cafeteria. They also take care of the animals and horses in the farm. They are the one's who proposed the ban of using plastic straws and plastics in the school, which is fortunately implemented. Nowadays, students use metal straws and paper bags.  _ **Notable Members;** Isabel magnolia._

 **☽ Photography-** Works with the Newspaper club, they capture amazing pictures and moments that they unfortunately sold every time. A bunch of monetizing creatures, but they have a good objective in life. Their most prized photos are Alphas and Omegas that they can take exclusive photos, but fetch on a higher prize.

 

****

**☽ STYGIAN-** the guild of hot,  _literally hot alphas_ who are expert in Smiting and creating weaponry. They make customized weapons and artillery that is used in mission. Their workshop have  _high fences_ for the reason of keeping omegas who liked taking a peek,  _co's everything_ _is really steamy in their workshop where most of them are...topless ♥ **Notable Members;** Levi Ackerman, Furlan Church._

 **☽ Archery-** A club where the sharpshooters gather. A club of elegance and preciseness that attract Omegas and Alphas alike.  ** _Notable Members;_** _Mikasa Ackerman, Annie Leonhart._

 **☽ Knitting-** A bunch of fluffy omegas who knit the softest and warmest blankets, quilts, mittens, bonnets earmuffs and all that. Also called a Fashion club since they don't only knit but also make clothes that is sold on the Mall. They also hold special classes where omegas who aren't members of the club but wants to learn and knit something for their alphas ♥  ** _Notable Members;_** _Eren Yeager, Marco Bott._

 **☽ Culinary-** A way to an Alpha's/Omega's heart is through his stomach. One of the clubs who also offer special classes to those who want to cook something for their alphas. Their members are also active cooks and staff in the cafeteria. They work with the Green-thumb club to make healthy and well-balanced meal everyday.  ** _Notable Members:_** _Sasha Blouse, Connie Springer._

 **☽ Horse-back Riding-** A special club that was recently made after a new sport was added to the Sports Fest. As of now, they have a few breeds such as Thoroughbred, Arabian and Standard Bred. They have 6 pairs of Stallion and Mares, each having a few colt and filly of their own. They are notably used in racing that is held outside the Maria Academy Premises.  ** _Notable Members;_** _Jean Kirstein._

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**∞ Maria Academy Squads ∞**

 

****

 

_Under the Lycan Garde Memorandum 104; Squads are formed within the Institutes to aid the  Lycan Garde's continuous efforts on freeing the other Lycan's from imprisonment and slavery of humans. Alphas and Omegas are NOT entitled to join on any mission until they are 17-18; meaning before that, they can volunteer and if their Instructor and Superior agreess, then they're good to go. As of year 30xx in Maria Academy, there are a total of 8 squads._

 

_The Lycan Garde is composed of the Nine Wisest and oldest Lycans. Their names, age and entire identity are classified and not known to anyone. Their base and castle location is confidential too. Only their underlings are openly introduced and were employed in academies while they monitor and execute rules and laws._

 

__

 

 **☽ Regem-** An All Alpha squad of 3rd years with a few 4th years. They are the ones deployed on Class SSS Missions and sometimes recruit second years on Class S Missions.

 **☽ Ulfur-** An All Alpha squad sent on Recon and information breaking Missions. Mostly 3rd Years and 2nd Years.

 **☽ Fenrir-** A mixed squad with few permanent members and lots of regularly recruited 1st years and 2nd years. This squad handles the small scale missions and is broken down into smaller squad which are; 

Gamma Delta Epsilon Zeta Eta Theta Iota  
Kappa Lambda Mu Nu Xi Omicron Pi  
Rho Sigmas Tau Upsilon Phi Chi Psi

Each composing of 3 pairs of Alphas and Omegas.

 

**☽ Lykaios- ???**

 

****

 

 **☽ Regina-** An all omega full squad that gets partnered with the Fenrir Squad.

 **☽ Reina-** Also an all-omega squad designated with the job of helping omegas to recuperate and recover mentally and psychological. They provide, help, comfort until the omega can bear an ALphas presence once again.

 **☽ Grian -** A beta squad that specializes in oriental and traditional medicines. Also the squad where shamans or some kind of ancient healers come from. They are very few and mysterious. They only visit the Maria Academy from Sina Academy, once a month.

 **☽ Leighis-** Hanji Zoe's squad who also helps in first aid and monitor the mission via comms to advise the Alphas on the nearest in's and out's and others.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**∞ Academy Territory and Layout ∞**

_The estimated territory of  Maria Academy (The largest among the institutes) is about 5000 acres (Precisely 2 023.42821 ha), given that they also include private housing of some alphas within the territory. They also have a private mall...? Of some sort whose staffs are students working part time._

 

_< the map to be updated also>_

 

_Picture it like this, they have thousands of hectares of land with high fence outlining the entire territory. There is a gate opening; heavily guarded with what considered to be the Lycan Military (4th years and graduates). The school is located at far north of the territory. There are housing arrangements and lands are scattered at the south around the territory that is offered to students that have taken the path of adulthood and decided to finally take a mate (Single students live in the dorms.)_

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

**∞ Housing Arrangements ∞**

 

_There are a total of 7 dormitory Houses in the Area.Each with respective Dorm Leaders and Floor (Leaders?)._

_(1) The Main 'Maria Dorm' where Freshman Alphas and Omegas are temporarily Placed until they move out to the Squad Dorms they enlist to (some choose to stay here instead)_

_(2) Regem Dorms- Mostly 3rd and Fourth Years_

_(3) Ulfur Dorms- Mostly 2nd and 3rd_

_(4) Fenrir Dorms- 1st and Second Years_

_(5)  Luna Dorms- An All-Omega Dorm House_

_(6) Solis Dorms- An All Alpha Dorm House_

 

_(7)?_

 

_USUAL LAYOUT OF THE DORMS_

**☽ 1st and 2nd floor ☾**

_(1st Floor) is where Omegas and Alphas alike sign in and sign out before exiting the building..like a...uhm. Receiving area. The (2nd, 3rd and so on Floors) on the other hand is reserved as the 'dorm part' ._

Only single students stay here (School dorms) and when they are mated, they can now apply for a house settlement within the academy territory.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 All in All, including the students in Single Dorms (the official dormitory of the Academy), the one's in housing settlement within the academy territory, the one's working abroad on missions and other affairs, the populations of students in Maria Academy is around the max. population of thousand students.

 

 

 

_annnnnnnndddd Other Personnel and Alumni living in the school territory_

* * *

* * *

 


	5. || ETERNITY 01 ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The official selection for a top-secret Class S Mission, while the Alphas sweat themselves out, the omegas are lying in waiting ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " That green eyes  
> You're the one that I wanted to find "
> 
> || GREEN EYES - Coldplay||

* * *

* * *

**AON**

* * *

* * *

 

_A deep growl emerged from deep in his chest. His claws digging deep into the soft land of the earth. The dried leaves crackled underneath from the sheer weight his body possesses. His glowing crimson eyes illuminated the dark forest as the creature before him shivered in fear._

_Thousands of hundreds of voices whispered deep into his consciousness. Of different pitches, different ideas but it all condenses into one main objective._

**_Kill the creature before him._ **

 

 

_Kill it…_

_Rip it into shreds…_

_Tear its throat…_

_Make it bleed…_

_Mutilate it……_

_I want to taste its blood…….._

_It looks delectable…………………………._

_It smells divine……….._

_Its skin would make a good fur to warm us…………………………………………_

**_TAKE IT._ **

****

****

****

**_TAKE IT._ **

****

****

****

**_TAKE IT._ **

_He let out a harsh growl, making the loud voices retreat on the corner of his mind. He heard a few noises of complaint but they knew better than to irritate him further._

 

**_He’s mad…_ **

****

**_Be quiet…._ **

 

**_Shhh…_ **

 

**_But we’re hungr-_ **

 

**_Shut it!...._ **

_He shake his head making his already grimy hair stick to his sweaty skin further. He wanted to take a bath…but its more of like an after thought now. His hunger comes first. His belly growled in response making the creature before him squeak. His crimson eye scrutinized the shaking creature before him. His legs and arms surged in coordination to take a closer look that smelled divine than anything. His nose went into the creatures side where the scent is practically exhuding. It smelt like the sweetest honey…The honey he liked to add to his drink while he pray into the Mo-_

**_NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!_ **

_The voice shouted halting him from remembering the memories he seemed to forget every second that passes. He held a shaky hand into his head as they got louder, preventing him from remembering the things he wante-_

 

 

_NO!_

_NO!                                                                                                    NO!                                                   NO!_

_NO!_

_NO!_

_NO!_

_NO!_

_NO!_

**_Forget it…We freed you remember?_ **

****

****

****

**_Now FEED._ **

****

****

****

**_DEVOUR HIM AND YOU’LL FINALLY QUENCH YOUR HUNGER._ **

_He placed a hand to his throat that had been feeling like it's burning for the longest time now. Will it really fade if he eats him? Will his agony finally end?_

_YES!_

_YES!                                                                                                     YES!                                                                                                     YES!_

_YES!_

_YES !_

_YES!_

_YES!_

_YES!_

**_EAT HI-_ **

_“Are you okay mister?”_

_His eyes snapped to the source of the voice. The source of the soft voice that sounded like tinkling sounds of the chimes he used to hang in his…room. Confusion rang in his mind when the voices didn’t stop him from remembering…things. Moreover…they were quiet. He can think…clearly? It was as if he was submerged into deep waters and only resurfaced for the first time._

_What happened?_

_He stared at his hands that were muddy and grimy. His claws that he kept sharp and clean were jagged and unclean. Disgusting. His entire body feels disgusting._

_What happened to him?_

_“Mister?” the same voice spoke again._

_His crimson eyes went back into the creature…No he’s what his elders call hu-mans. Thy were the creation of the God of Misery, that caused the demise of his clan…and made him turn mad…Oh Moon Goddess. What has he done? How could he fall into that despicable God’s spell?_

_He let out a loud growl that earned a high pitched noise from the creature. It was aimed into no one in particular but himself but somehow it made the human upset. He suddenly stopped. Somehow, it made him upset that the creature…feared him?_

_He shut his mouth to hide his fangs. He took a few strides back to not loom into the hu-man too much. How many has it been since he fell into madness? Had he been doing it to other hu-mans like this one?_

_Just the thought of hurting someone innocent made him feel disgusted with himself. It wasn’t what his Mother told him…not what their Moon Deity told his grandfather from his ancestors and from his other ancestors that preceded him._

_“Mister your bleeding!” the hu-man spoke shuffling closer to him. Its long hair that looked like the softest clay that they mold into ceramics spilled from his shoulders and tickled his nose. His eyes closed at the first whiff of his scent. It smelt like Honey…so sweet that he resisted the urge to moan._

_“Let me wrap your wounds then I can-”_

_The hu-man’s soft tan arms stopped midway as he held his wrist. Not in a harsh way that he should let go, but more on the gentle side. The hu-mans ethereal pair of green eyes snapped to his and-_

 

♅ ♅ ♅

Levi gasped as he woke up in a start. His palms went into his temples littered with bullets of sweat. He combed his fingers through his hair that is also damp with sweat. His heart was beating so fast that it would seem like he ran a marathon. But he didn’t.

 

_He dreamed of that ethereal pair of green eyes. Was it green? It was somewhere near blue, but it was more of a green. He didn’t know how to describe it, but the myriad of colors swirling on those pair of orbs is enchanting._

 

But it was always those pair of _eyes_ that he sees. Not a sliver of peek of that someone’s face. It made him feel frustration. A nagging feeling of _yearning_ to finally make out the face that have been plaguing his dreams whenever it decides to show up.

 

The dates were uncanny but it was always before summer comes. A few instances of being in a forest, somewhere very far from civilization. All of those was he with that certain person’s company. It was like dreaming and feeling the scene as if it was him. Like a _movie scene_ playing before him with him...and that other person as the actors? But it didn't feel like he was _acting_ out something, it felt _genuine_. Like a fvking deja vu. It was a feeling of being _himself_ and _not_ at the same time. Does that even make sense? He doesn’t know anymore.

 

He didn’t know who, where, and how but it was had always been this way. Ever since his secondary gender as an alpha emerged when he was eight years old. His fever ran high that the sisters in the orphanage feared that he will not survive the night.

 

The heat fused with the searing pain was _agonizing_.

 

But somewhere in between his hazes of sleep, he dreamed of that moment. It made the agonizing nights and ruts bearable. The so-called dreams continued until he reached the age that the Academy finally took custody of the orphaned Lycans in the Marley’s Rose Orphanage.

 

Together with his brothers and little sister that he grew up with in the orphanage, they were admitted into Maria Academy. One of many institutions that implements the Memorandum 145, a law that the Lycan Garde to preclude the continuous drop on the population of the beast race.

 

In the academy, their skills and intelligence are honed whilst finding the perfect pair that they’ll settle with the moment they graduated and hopefully, hopefully conclude into a healthy offspring. The Lycan Garde already abandoned the idea of arranging pairs as it caused a riot around the early 2000’s. A lot of signatures of pairs who were against the Garde predetermining their pairs were collected at that time and forced those old farts to stop playing matchmaker. Took them a long time, but it made things easier nowadays at least.They still mail us, alphas, papers of suggested pairs but most of it goes straight to the trash.

 

It disgusted Levi. The idea of getting free education is very practical since him and his siblings don’t exactly have the financial capability to do so, but the idea that they have to settle with someone by the time they graduate and have babies, irks him in some way.

 

He rubbed his palms into his face as he tried to clear his mind from the inner turmoil caused by his dreams once again. A sudden ringing on his bedside almost made him jump. His eyes snapped into his vibrating alarm clock that showed 5AM sharp. He quickly shut it out and closed his eyes for a minute.

 

It was Monday. He needs to get up soon or else Erwin will be banging on his do-

 

As if on cue, loud knocks assaulted his mahogany Door with a couple of muffled voices on the other side that should be Erwin and his little brother Farlan.

 

“Rise and Shine sleeping Beauty! Today's a special day!” a deep voice spoke, probably Erwin followed by Farlan.

 

“Let’s go Levi-bro! We might ran out of Hot water!”

 

AT the mention of running out of water, the raven was already on his feet and gathering his toiletries. With a quick trip to his closet for his towel, he was out of the door to meet them. Erwin immediately swung an rm around his shoulders. “Pretty unusual for you not to be the one banging on my door Levi.”

 

The raven shook his head. “I kind of overslept.”

 

“Overslept?” Farlan repeated, his tone shocked. On the entirety of the seventeen of years of his life, his older brother who had always been taking care of them rarely oversleeps, especially during special occasions.

 

The raven frowned, “I’m not an alarm clock, can’t I oversleep?”

 

“But it’s the end of semester bro?”

 

The raven’s frown deepened. “So what?”

 

The golden alpha who released his friends shoulders after receiving a blow to his gut laughed. “You forgot already?”

 

“Forgot what?”

 

“It’s Recruiting Day for the members of an Elite Mission Today.” Farlan supplied making the raven groan.

 

This is going to be a long day

 

* * *

 

 

Training's were especially difficult every time a semester ends where the Alphas of the Academy were observed by their superiors to choose who will join the Class S Mission of the Senior Alphas. Class S Mission are different from the usual missions that most Alphas are entitled to participate, as the members of this Class S Mission are handpicked not only for their class performance but their overall performance on this special activity.

 

The Alphas work hard and has always prepared for this day. It was a great honor and takes a lot of skills and courage to be part of a mission by the very picky Instructor Shadis. The 10-Category Obstacle a.k.a Obstacle to Hell is built for the purpose of testing an Alpha’s strength, wits and endurance that he will use if he or she gets chosen to be one of the few who will join their seniors in a mission. It was a full course obstacle situated deep in the forest quite far from the academy premises.

 

“I’m going to pummel you down If I see any of you slacking off! If I see any of you malingering, I will add another lap around the course for you.” The voice full of authority of their superior, Instructor Keith Shadis, rang from the speaker on the trees.

 

“No horsing around and engage in combat until the last stage. If you did, the seniors on stand-by will quickly apprehend you by any means necessary and you will be disqualified, Are we clear?” the alpha stated again in which the entire student body agreed. “Very well, you may start the moment the Bell rings. May the Moon Goddess watch over you all.” A strong chorus of agreement were the sole reply of the students before proceeding on their activity when a loud bell rang. The 10-Category Obstacle Course has officially started.

 

The Ten category race will start with (1) Sprinting a 25 kilometer stone path on barefoot to the second station (2) Hanging a good hundred feet from the ground and swinging over bars to pass (3) Crawling under electricity-charged barbed wires with little crawling space (4) Climbing a hundred foot wall with a single rope (5) Hanging on a single cable wire and crossing a deep pit full of mud (6) Carrying a dummy body that was 5 Times their own weight to a shaky bridge with wooden pendulums that will most likely knock you down into the freezing water of the river if you’re not paying attention (7) Cross over foliage and bushes blindly due to the 7th Obstacles special quirk, continuous emission of peppermint (8) Dodging an automated machine that shoots rubber bullets 120kmp/h through the tracking body heat signature (9) Crossing an enclosed maze programmed with the most advance technology that can project extreme weather conditions inside (10) Lastly, a hand to hand combat to the whomever you will encounter at the end of the obstacle until the last one concedes.

 

The Alphas who completes the race were always under the number of ten and never exceeded since the arrival of the strongest batch of alphas on the 30xx year ever since Maria Academy was founded. This year is what the Instructors coined as ‘Gilded Age’ of Maria Academy.

 

A blur of raven and golden who were almost at the same speed burst out from the smoky patch of the seventh category of the obstacle. A few students who were blinded by the sting of the peppermint were quickly picked up by the seniors were brought into the tent where omegas who were on stand-by will treat them. At this point, the initial count of more than a hundred alphas were now down to a handful Twenty, with the raven and golden-haired alpha on the lead.

 

The two of them swiftly avoided the rubber bullets the machine shot at their direction with utter grace and preciseness. The stage took down Five of the students who weren’t able to dodge the rubber bullets due to the still lingering bite of peppermint in their eyes.

 

The Remaining fifteen then proceeded on the enclosed maze that is second the last from the Obstacle Course. The maze has numerous entrances and different routes that will either lead to a dead end where you will either freeze or get scorched or a safe way out. The maze took down a good number and they were now down into Five from the initial account.

 

The moment the remaining five exited the maze, they didn’t hesitate and started engaging on hand to hand combat battle of 3v2 with the raven and golden alpha teaming up. The two of them stood with backs on each other as the three alpha, 2 males and a female alpha circled them.

 

A man sporting a blonde hair was the first one to attack the raven with a swift round house kick which he dodged. The two got separated when the golden alpha behind him was also attacked by a man with a dark blond hair. The blonde female on the other hand decided to let the fight continue before her and decided to whomever will be the victor to make the fight fair and square.

 

A few more minutes passed and the raven had the blonde man hands behind his back in an awkward angle and the golden alpha had already knocked his opponent unconscious. The raven irritatingly dusted his white shirt and stared at the only remaining opponent before them.

 

The two alphas stared at each other before raven clicked his tongue and dashed into the female blonde. The Female alpha’s crystalline blue eyes stared at him stoically as their firsts collided. The alpha delivered an unexpected blow from below heading upwards in an uppercut but the blonde was quick to dodge it. The blonde female countered with a kick to the raven’s chest in which he caught her legs and pulled her towards him. The female quickly lost her stance and tried to tug her feet off from his hold. The alpha’s hold was firm as pulled the blonde off her balance and pin her to ground. The female alpha tried to struggle but the Alpha’s hold on her was firm that she conceded soon after.

 

Now the battle was down to the final two. The two of them will surely be part of the next mission as they always did, but it was a matter of testing of improvement between them. The wintry eyes of the raven met the golden Alpha’s blue ones before the blonde crossed the distance between them and delivered a punch the raven quickly blocked with his left.

 

The intensity around them built up as the two exchanged blows that either of them always blocks or dodges. Even the Senior Alpha’s in 3rd year and 4th Year were in awe as they watch the two 2nd years danced around the field. Their fellow Second year students on the other hand we’re thankful that they didn’t get to fight the two alphas and were eliminated form the last stage already. Their movements were so fast yet it was evident that the two them were on par in terms of strength and endurance. No one is confident enough to bet on who will win between the two.

 

The golden alpha tried to knock the raven by sliding his leg to the raven’s feet but the raven quickly did a back flip to create a small distance before countering a roundhouse kick. The attack caught the golden alpha off guard and his side was hit solid. The golden alpha staggered a few steps back but the raven was relentless in his attacks. Even the golden alpha stood a good feet in height, it didn’t stop the raven from hitting him square in the jaw. Another square hit and the golden alpha fell into the ground, hands on his temples as he fought the darkness trying to take over his vision.

 

“Do you concede?” the raven asked, his fists still in front of him in case the golden alpha declines. The golden alpha gave him a wry smile and shook his head. “Your win today Levi. My head is already pounding.” The raven smirked at him and reached a hand to the golden alpha to help him stand up. He accepted it gratefully and pulled himself up.

 

“You are especially aggressive today huh.”

 

“Of course, we have a 11-12 score that we needed to settle. Now we’re draw. Hope we’ll finally be able to settle this next Sparring Class.”

 

“Looking Forward to it.” The raven swung the golden alpha’s arm around his and helped his friend towards the platform where their superior is standing. They received a few pats and cheers of congratulations on the back before Instructor Silenced them all.

 

“First of all, I congratulate all of you for once again, completing a semester and qualifying as candidates to be part of the next elite mission deployment. Though some of you were eliminated immediately, I’m still glad to say that this year’s batch have exceeded my expectations and will most likely produce skilled and talented Alphas.” The crowd cheered and clapped at one of the rare displays of compliment from their strict Instructor.

 

“Although some of you were eliminated early and weren’t able to continue to the last stage, I have watched each and every one of you carefully and chose another set of students besides from the five who made it to the end.” Excited whispers erupted from the crowd as everyone listened carefully if they lived up to the Instructor’s standards and hopefully join on one the elite missions. Participating on normal missions will make your name known to the academy but elite missions will most likely secure you a good spot on the ranking that the omegas would likely want to pair with. It was kind of bias but being skilled and strong enough to defend their omega is one of the qualities that omegas nowadays look for a mate.

 

“I will start calling the names that I have picked, If you hear your name, please step up into the platform. First off, the five who made it to the last stage. Furlan Church, Jean Kirstein, Annie Leonhart and lastly the pair who gave us a once again, excellent display of hand to hand combat, Levi Ackerman and Erwin Smith.”

 

The five students quickly made their way up the platform with their hands firmly on their backs as the crowd applauded before them.

 

“The other ones who made it to the cut are; Sasha Blouse and Ymir Fritz.” A few heads bowed down in dismay when their names weren’t called aside from the two. The others remained strong and fueled with determination to do better next Semester and hopefully be chosen next time around.

 

“The seven of you will go to the Alpha Headquarters to join the Regen Squad to undergo an intensive briefing, tomorrow 8:00 sharp. Come later than that and your slot will be lost. Understood?”

 

The seven alphas fisted their right hand and placed it on their heart before answering in chorus. “Yes Sir!”

 

“As for you down there. This is not the end of the world for you. Blackthorne Mission is just one Class S Mission that you will miss. Work hard and Train hard, who knows, the Moon Goddess might bless you and you will be here in the platform next time. Understood?” The alphas also fisted their right hand and placed it on their heart before answering in chorus.

 

“YES SIR!”

 

“Very Well, pack up and go back to your dorms. You are dismissed early today.” He class cheered and went in to the shuttles that will send them back into the academy. The eight shuttle bus were soon filled with the students and went straight to the Alpha Dormitory.

 

* * *

 

Back at the Alpha dormitory, A crowd of omegas were already waiting for the Second years and the other alphas to come back. All were dressed in their best clothes and hairs fixed into perfection in hopes of attracting a good alpha. Elite Class S Missions are rarely offered to the second years, this time counts as the third this year. That could only mean that whomever makes it to the cut are that skilled to be picked by the Instructor half of the population of the omega hates due to his PDA ban during his Survival Skill class that is conducted every 1st and Last Saturday of the month

 

It was one of the classes that both alpha and the omegas share and yet the alpha forbids any alpha to baby their omegas as he quote what if you get lost alone? Can you use flirting to make you shelter? Food? Way back home? End quote. It was annoying really but the Instructor had a point. They might be omegas but they can’t always depend on their alphas especially during those unfortunate cases.

 

The omegas helplessly fanned themselves with their handkerchiefs as they sat in scattered groups around the Alpha dorms, the heat of the impending summer is getting really intense. They’ve gathered here since the break of light when the alphas boarded and its lunchtime already. They’re stomachs are already protesting but they won’t let it get to on of the rare chances on making an impression to their spectated alphas.

 

“WAIT! LISTEN UP LADIES~! I ALREADY GOT AN INTEL ON WHO WERE CHOSEN TO JOIN THE CLASS S MISSION~!” An omega in blue cardigan shouted from the crowds. His fellow omega quickly shuffled closer to him as he started announcing the names that passed Instructor Shadis’ test.

 

“First; Furlan Church.” Excited murmurs were the initial reaction of the crowd. The Grey eyed dark-blonde alpha was indeed an eye-candy and would most likely pass the test. The grey-eyed alpha was built and would come off as a quiet man but it only made his personality sexier. Who knows if his moans would speak louder than his usual silence when he’s not in public?

 

A shrill scream interrupted the crowd as a female omega shook her red-haired friend in excitement. “IT’S ISABEL’S ALPHA MOTHERFVCKERS SO LAY OFF~! HE’S ALREADY TAKEN!”

 

The other omegas glared at the one who shouted and eyed the supposedly omega of the grey-eyed eye candy. The green-eyed red head was blushing furiously and just pulled her friend’s hand down quietly who was still warding any omega who would steal her friend’s alpha

 

“Next is, Jean Kirstein!” The omega’s were riled up a little less like the former alpha. Like the first one, they have heard rumors that the blonde alpha was already courting an omega in the name of Marco Bott. Well, it was still worth the try getting the alpha’s attention since he was also skilled in combat. A little rowdy and loud but he’s considerably appealing.

 

“Next is Annie Leonhart!” The name was really new since the female alpha recently just transferred from overseas yet she quickly caught a handful of omegas. Who wouldn’t? That girl’s features screams foreigner beauty. With her silky blonde hair and crystalline blue eyes, she can pass of as a doll. Though it may be hard for them to try and woo her since she seemed like the alone and loner type. A few omegas who had classes with her and went to the infirmary where she worked as a helper described her to be really quiet and would only speak when what you say matters to her or her job.

 

“Sasha Blouse.” Although she’s quite a glutton, the black-haired alpha was a damn good cook. Any omega who have tasted her cooking ever since she worked as a cook in the cafeteria have fallen in love with her.

 

“Ymir Fritz.” Ymir on the other hand caught a lot of…gold digger omegas attention. Ever since she enrolled in the Maria Academy, her name had always been ringing whole lot of bells. Well no one will miss the surname ‘Fritz’ in her name. One of the elite shareholders of the pharmaceutical company who developed the first suppressants. She’s not just a walking gold to other omegas since the woman herself was a product of the long-line of the Fritz’s who were all prodigious scientists.

 

“Oh, and as always Erwin Smith.” The alpha’s name wasn’t even mentioned fully when the omegas started screaming their hearts out. Labeled as the Gentle Prince, the golden haired blue-eyed alpha, Erwin Smith was one of the most sought Alpha despite his background as an orphan. He’s a man who got the wits and skills that make him a force to be reckoned with. The amount of chocolates he received every valentines always make a lot of alphas glare at him and jealousy.

 

“And…You know who is it~!” The raven alpha’s name need not to be mentioned. First because if Erwin is accepted, there’s no way the raven alpha wouldn’t be. Lastly, because they were all screaming and shrieking in happiness and excitement.

 

Levi, like the golden alpha was also sought by a whole bunch of omegas. Despite his zero negative attitude that bluntly rejects an omega’s initiation in courting , a long line of omegas are still taking the leap to hopefully warm the alpha’s frozen heart.

 

The alpha who is full of guts and skills was also a force to be reckoned with and had proven it a lot of times after being chosen as a part of a mission on his first try like his friend Erwin Smith.

 

The screams of the omega only got louder when the shuttle buses of the alpha parked in front of the dormitory. The senior alphas on the first shuttle started spilling out to get to their dorms but the omegas didn’t spare a single glance at them. Their eyes were on a certain group of alpha coming down on Shuttle number four.

 

They were quick on their feet and started offering their gifts to their prospective Alphas. The grey-eyed alpha, Furlan paid them no mind and quickly made his way to his omega who were waiting on the far back, blushing while holding out cookies she baked for him in their Home Economics Class. The silent alpha flashed him a smile before nuzzling her nose, an intimate gesture that is shared between mates only.

 

Jean on the other hand was looking mad as ever after getting beaten, once again, by his archenemy. He was mad but he didn’t forget stepping closer to his omega and disappearing with him, probably on their way to the cafeteria.

 

Annie Leonhart didn’t spare a single glance on anyone, even the ones who blocked her way. She would just quietly side-step or overtake until she reached the safety of the Alpha dorms where omegas are strictly not allowed inside.

 

Sasha was busy accepting all the foods they were giving her and flashing everyone a sparkling smile. Her hands were practically spilling with imported goods and rare delicacies when she reached the Alpha dorms.

 

The raven and the golden alpha on the other hand were having a lot of trouble walking a single step forward. Erwin was kind enough to decline the Omega’s gift to him politely so as to not give him high hopes while the raven on the other hand was just plain glaring at any omega who would block his way.

 

He wasn’t trying not to be rude, he also went along with Erwin and talked to them politely before. He even accepted gifts. Its just that, its not fun when people start spreading rumors how good you were in bed, where in fact you’re still as virgin as the day you were born. It even earned him the disgusting title of the one omega’s who would like to spend a night of their heat with. Like what the fvck. What do they think of him? A walking sex toy?

 

The alpha’s face remained perpetually mad until a particular omega blocked his way completely. The omegas who were trying to get close to him parted ways for that omega to come close to him. They already knew that their chances were slim if he were the one to stake a claim over the alpha.

 

The raven raised his brows at the omega and was about to lecture him about the etiquette of blocking people’s way when he spoke before him.

 

“Hi, I’m Reiner Braun. Do you recognized me? We have History and French Class Together.” The raven bit back the reply of why in Moon Goddess would I? He just resorted on with a small shook of his head. “O-oh…I see.” He replied as if shocked that he didn’t know him. He was actually telling the truth. He can’t remember the omega’s face nor his name ring any bell.

 

“Well, I’m Reiner Braun. I’m hoping if we could…could have lunch at the cafeteria?” the omega asked with a hopeful look in his face. Red Light quickly flagged around raven as he sighed deeply. “Sorry Mr…Braun. I wanna be blunt to you since I don’t want to raise your hopes but, relationships are still far from my Mind.” The omega stared at him unbelievably, his mouth slack open. He used the omegas shock as an opportunity to leave quietly.

 

“If you would excuse me.” The raven went pass the still frozen omega and went inside his dorms.

 

_SO much socializing today that it’s exhausting him more than after he finished that damn obstacle course._

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU
> 
> Ant thoughts feelings and stuff? 
> 
> Thanks again and stay tuned for moreee~!♥
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> and again, my summary sucks, will you kindly help me...please?


	6. || ETERNITY 02 ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to the mass genocide of the Beast race thousands of years ago that caused the present dwindling population, many institutes hidden from the humans are established to save the race from extinction. One of such is Maria High. Maria high is a special institute where Alphas and Omegas starting from the age of 16 gather for the sake of a successful and fruitful bonding.
> 
> Aside from these, the institute also serves as a training for all the secondary genders to rescue their brethren who have fallen into captivity by Humans. For the humans, the Beast race are like exotic pets they can use for entertainments in underground fights and for their carnal pleasures. That is why, once a month, alphas and omegas alike who ranked top of their classes are sent into recon mission to stop such unfortunate events.  
> And on a certain day, on a certain month, the Blackthorne Mission has started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me,  
> I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.  
> A monster, a monster,  
> I've turned into a monster,  
> A monster, a monster,  
> And it keeps getting stronger. "
> 
> || MONSTER - Imagine Dragons||

* * *

* * *

**DHÁ**

* * *

* * *

 

♅ ♅ ♅

_~~Maria High~~ _

_~~Alpha HQ~~ _

_~~0800~~ _

♅ ♅ ♅

 

"Your mission for today is a Class S Retrieval operation of the Omegas in a trafficking ring in the city of Shigashina. According to our Intel, this trafficking ring A.K.A, _Blackthorne Rose,_ holds one of the biggest Omega Slave Auction every night. Numerous Omegas are drugged and sold off into different organizations every night like Livestock. This estate is also dubbed as the 'Iron Fortress' due to their supposedly, impenetrable security, but tonight, we will test that. I expect all of you to be on your best behavior on the entire duration of the Mission." Their superior, Keith Shadis ordered as he walk on an elevated platform in front of Alphas seated on rows of tables.

 

"The Alphas are strictly ordered not to come to contact in any omega as due to possibilities that they are drugged and pumped with Aphrodisiac. I don't want to witness a repeat of the Amaranthe Rose Assignment." he added stressing each word that made most of the Alphas flinch. Though it was a good sign. This only means that the new batch of Alphas will be very compliant to the orders of the higher ups.

 

The Last years 'Amaranth Rose' mission ended with a disaster of Alphas suspended and taken in custody for insubordination due to coming in contact with Omegas high in Aphrodisiac and drugs. The mission was only saved when two alphas decided to take action on Pinning the pheromone-intoxicated Alphas down. It surprised even, Shadis himself. The two alpha worked in slicing coordination without succumbing to the Omegas pheromones that should have incapacitated them due to its potency. It is as if the raven and blonde can't even smell or see the omegas. The superior thought that it was just a show off or a sudden burst of Adrenalin with the both of them only on their first year, but he was proven wrong many times over he can count. From time to time, the Raven and the Blonde never failed to amaze him.

 

The surnames Ackerman and Smith became a stigma of Maria High. Erwin Smith was a very gentle Alpha with wits that can outsmart even the trickiest person. He was known to be a Prince that most of the Omegas wished to be wedded and spend their lives with. On the contrary, Levi Ackerman was known for his bluntness and exemplary combat skills. All of the Omegas who tried to initiate courting where sent away with tears one after another. Yet, he was still a hunk of an Alpha that most Omegas would kill to be theirs even just for a night on their heat.

 

"Aww. Poor Jean. Seems like the cherry won't pop today either." The alphas erupted into cheers earning a growl from the mentioned Alpha.

 

"Who says that I need that to get laid?" Jean replied succumbing to Ymir's teasing.

 

" Well I’ve heard rumors about you trying to court an Omega named Marco but-" at the mention of the omega's name, jean surged to grab the Alpha. But before he can even come close to the Alpha's table, Shadis had him by the scruff of his uniform like a puppy.

 

"Sir he-" One glare from the superior and Jean was baring his neck in submission. The superior dropped him in his chair before walking into the front once again.

 

"I expect the Seniors to keep the juniors on the line as this would be their first mission. That would be all. You can make your additional preparations before proceeding to the Infirmary for the initial check-up before deployment. May the Moon Goddess guide you all." The superior placed his clenched fist to his heart in a salute.

 

"And with you sir." The Alphas replied in unison, their clenched fist placed on their hearts. Shadis left the room with a pointing look to Jean then to the Alphas that would lead the mission.

 

The Raven kicked the foor of the chair in front of him in irritation. "So fvcking Annoying. That shitty bald man, why aren’t the seniors the one responsible for this  mission?"

 

“Well, I’ve only heard rumors and have no way to confirm it. Since we’re part of the venerated Generation of Alphas, they’d like to test our Skills to scout us for Possible formation of another private squad. An elite squad that would go on Classified missions and stuff. I also heard that Instructor Petra is starting on handpicking the omegas to be recruited on this rumored Elite Squad.

”

“Shit. That bald man sure have a lot of tricks under their sleeves huh. Let me guess, another _suggestion,_ from those smelly old farts again?”

 

"I also have suspicions that the Lycan Garde are also behind this, but as I have said before, I have no way of confirming it. As much as we want to spend our weekend resting and you cleaning the hell out of our dorm, We still have a mission, so let's go brief the newbies before our Check-up." The raven rolled his eyes but followed the blonde alpha in the front platform to brief their Squad once again. The moment the two took a step on the stage, the room erupted into a flurry of whispers. The raven clicked his tongue in Annoyance.

 

"For most of you who haven't met us yet. I am Erwin Smith, your acting Commander in this mission. This is Levi Ackerman, my partner and your acting Squad Leader. I only have a few words for you as my partner here will be the one to do the final briefing. Remember. I am the acting Commander, What I say, goes. Thank you." The blonde has a smile plastered on his face but the intensity of his stare and his scent tells a different story. The raven narrowed his eyes at him but the blonde just smirked at him before giving him the remote for the LCD screen behind them.

 

"I'll only say this one so all of you brats must listen. Questions will be entertained after. In this Blackthorne Mission, we have 2 jobs. You all know how to fvcking count right?" The Alphas nodded hesitantly in his question. "Good, then it means I won't have to deal with Alphas going pheromone-intoxicated, or trying to get laid?" The Raven asked giving a pointed look to Jean. The alpha tried looked like he wanted to say something but he remained silen. His eyes openly bore holes to the raven, but the latter didn't pay him no mind.

"If you think you are too horny to be part of this mission, then I suggest you leave already. We don't have all the time in the world for another source of problems. We're here to make the job easier not harder. Understood?"

 

"Yes sir!" The alphas answered in chorus, the mood suddenly getting serious.

 

"Now, for our first job. This will be very hard if you didn't listen to our previous debriefing 3 months ago. First part will be sneaking in the Ring. The Blackthorne Rose have only One entrance that also acts as the exit which is heavily guarded with trained Alpha mercenaries and a pin-encrypted door whose password changes every 3 hours." The raven pressed the remote and an apparent layout of the Ring appeared. The Ring appears to have a dome shape with a sole entrance on top of it. Any aircraft that comes in out will be spotted immediately that if you are classified as an intruder, you will be shot by Air missiles stationed near the entrance.

 

"A smart layout but as always, it has flaws. There is a special hatch, a bolted vent over here on the left side. This acts as the Heat regulation vent of the Laboratory stationed under. It is secured with motion sensors; therefore, we expect less guards. Erwin hacked into their system a few months ago already so we would be able to sneak inside unnoticed. Once again, this is only a debriefing, so I expect you to know all of your part on this stage." The raven zoomed in to the hatch that branches into different sectors of the dome. All in all, Blackthorne Rose have 6 floors divided into different sectors. The top part holding the ‘bidders’ and the lower levels serving as cages of the Omegas caught.

 

"Yes sir."

 

"Second and Lastly, is to take down many guards as efficient, as quiet and as unnoticed as we can. This our last and the most important job. After sneaking in and creating an opening for the Back Up team. We need to cripple their defenses enough for the Omega team to take the imprisoned Omegas in custody. And once again, I don't need a horny Alpha on the field. Get off of my face before I do it myself. Any other questions?" The raven scanned the crowd before a palm shot into the air. A sparkly eyed female alpha was waving her left hand while her right was busy stuffing muffins to her mouth to the point of leaving crumbs to her cheeks. Gross. If he's not mistaken, she's from his class. Sasha...something.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Do we get to have free lunch for a month if the mission is a success? " It took everything in the raven to stop punching himself into an unconsciousness. He should've asked another to take over in this mission. The alpha hated participating on a mission with newbies as it always, and always ends with something fvcking up or going wrong. He should've asked Mike...or someone to take his place, but just like a soft motherfucker he is, he doesn't want to leave those Omegas in a damn shitty place.

 

His mother was a victim of that place and died even before he turned 4. He barely had any memories of her since it was his uncle Kenny that raised him into a cussing sailor he is, but he can still remember the same pale silver eyes that the both of them share. Ever since turning 17, only a few months from 18, the standard age where an Alpha can be deployed, Levi never hesitated to accept missions such as this. He sighed once again as he stared at his classmate's hopeful face. This is going to be a long day.

 

* * *

 

 

Five minutes and the raven wanted to be anywhere but here. If glares can pierce through a material, this four-eyed beast would’ve been full of them now.

 

“It seems like your rut comes on a regular basis, during full moons?” the beta asked, adjusting her spectacles. A clipboard was in her hands equipped with papers that needs to be filled before Levi is clear for a mission. Most of them we’re about rut periods since an alpha’s cycle can be irregular and occur even though the moon isn’t full. The institution learned from mistakes they didn’t want to commit again.

 

“Yes. Mostly 10 days.” the beta nodded and ticked a box on the papers.

 

“Suppressants?”

 

“The effect are waning. I might need a higher dose.” The raven added remembering the ruts that he had to endure due to the suppressants somewhat failing to do the job they’re supposed to in his body. The beta winced at his answer. An unmated Alpha’s rut is as painful as free-falling on a pit of lava mixed with sharp shards. And it sucks that the pain increases every year you spend it without a proper mated pair.

 

“But Levi-poo-” the alpha let out a growl at the ridiculous pet name.”-the one that I gave you we’re the highest possible dose I can give an Alpha. Any more and I don’t think your body will be able to handle it.”

 

“Then what do you suggest I do?” the raven replied clearly annoyed.

 

“Find a partner you can spend it-”

 

“NO.”

 

“But you know that it’ll get harder to end-”

 

“I said NO.”

 

“Don’t tell me you don’t want a mate and all that-”

 

“What? NO! Of course, I wanted to have a mate. Don’t give me that bullshit. Who says I want to live alone forever?” The Alpha asked irritation in his wintry eyes.

 

“What? But you always reject the Omegas who confesses to you or just be in a meter proximity from you and you never had a fling. I’m 51% sure that you are still a virgin and, and-“

 

“The only one that will touch my dick or breath the same air as me would be my fated pair. I’m not down for one-night stands. Who knows what diseases and germs I could acquire from such activities. Besides that’s far from my mind right now. I’m still seventeen, a few years from the age that the council proposed for pairs to have kids. Mating and settling down is not on my plans as of  now.” the beta smiled at the determination burning in the raven’s eyes. Levi is indeed a remarkable Alpha. Most of the youngsters the beta had met always chose an Omega _suggested_ by the Lycan Garde from their DNA to spend their heats with, but him? He’s a regular in their confinement rooms built specially for Alphas in a rut. Even though he has a long line of Omegas always hoping to catch his attention, the raven’s principle remained steeled.

He’s one of the traditional Alpha’s who seek to meet their fated mate. Meeting your fated pair is like an urban legend nowadays. Most of the beast race settle down with a chosen partner and live off a lifetime without meeting their fated. but this, certain munchkin, believes in the idea of.....soulmates.

 

“Four -eyes? You’re having a weird ass look in your stupid face...again”

 

“Hey! Why do you keep on calling me that~! First of all, I’m older than you and I’m your doctor! Where’s my respect?” The alpha resisted the urge to hook punch the beta older than him by two years. She’s already a staff in Maria High when Kenny enrolled him. Most of the beta populace works as staff and as doctors since their noses are not sensitive pheromone and the smell of heat or rut doesn't attract them to an intense sexual sense.

 

“Respect is earned, and you don't deserve that. Are we done here?” The Alpha asked turning to wear his vest again.

 

“WAIT, WAIT! I need to ask a few more questions.”

 

Levi sighed deeply before returning his poker face to her. “What?”

 

“Do you have your Preanesthetic with you?”

 

“Yes. 10 shots.” Preanesthetic is a sedative that the school have been authorize to sedate feral alphas that they will encounter. Most suppressants are rendered useless if an alpha is far long gone in madness. Alphas are also poached by humans like animals so they can have fighters for their underground rings. But the worst would be as sex dolls for the elites. Alphas.....are very intense in Bed and some freaks like that.

 

“Do you have your emergency Ω suppressants?” he nodded again. Although they are entitled to not to come in contact with Omegas, there are still cases that Ω suppressants are needed. Especially for an Alpha like Levi who seemed to be an Omega magnet.

 

“Yes. 10 sets in my chest pocket.” the beta nodded ticking a box in her clipboard.

 

“Oh, okay. Uhmmmm wait a minute......” The gunmetal-eyed Alpha’s jaws gritted in agitation. This check-up...is taking too long. He looked around the Infirmary and found out the ones left are him, Erwin and a female alpha junior. Erwin looked relaxed as ever with a smile plastered in his face while the junior....looked like she also wanted to be anywhere but here. Levi have done this check-us many times over he can count but there’s something bugging him. His alpha is getting restless.

 

“Are you sure that you don’t feel any weird.....or anything or or-?”

 

“For the fourth fvcking time, Hanji NO.” The Alpha growled making the Beta gasp and step back. Shock was clear in the beta’s eyes.

 

“Levi....?” Levi’s eyes snapped to.....Erwin’s direction.

 

“What is it....Erwin?” Levi phrased his words slowly as if he didn’t recognize Erwin for a moment. An audible gasp slipped from the Betas lips like she was really, really relieved.

 

“I think...I think this sums up our Check-up. As usual, you can reach me in your coms if ever you feel anything weird or something as I would be monitoring your Body Stats from the HQ.” Levi rolled his eyes before stepping down the Infirmary bed. He reached for his gloves and other equipment. He tucked a small pistol in his right boots and a small dagger to his left. A small communication ear piece was in his ears to contact his squad and the higher ups if the situation calls for it. He strapped the Maneuver gear that they have been provided for more agile movements. He was halfway done when he realized Hanji and Erwin are whispering to themselves at the far corner of the Infirmary. He’s not an eavesdropper but he was sure he picked up the words.... _agitated_ and  _restless._ Their conversation ended abruptly when Shadis materialized from the Infirmary door.

 

“Are you coming in this mission or not? Because the clock is ticking and we’re 2 minutes behind the schedule.” Erwin rushed to wear his equipment in record time. The junior was already done and was standing beside him in attention. The Moment Erwin was done, Shadis was five seconds away from bursting into anger. He nodded at Hanji wordlessly before proceeding to the Gathering area. Levi gave a pointed look to Erwin, in which he returned with a shrug. He’ll ask later what the hell the four eyes and this bushy eye browed man have been discussing about him.

 

 

The First and second part of the Alpha squad’s mission was deemed a success. A large number of Omegas we’re recovered from the Upper and lower levels of Blackthorne Rose. The Omega Squad are now in action to care for the distressed Omegas as they are brought into the institution’s custody. Most of them we’re malnourished and bruised but were all fine. The mission had a few bumps when a junior was knocked down by a dart from one of the guards but he was informed that they were just sedatives and nothing dangerous.

 

The juniors we’re ordered to sweep the first floor Levels while Levi and Erwin ventured deeper on the lower levels. Levi maneuvered through the hallways of the South Wing taking down guards that are in the process of running away. He parted ways with Erwin who pushed through the east Wing as both of them can hold their ground even in a 10v1 fight.

 

The lower levels of Blackthorne Rose we’re on an even worse condition than the upper ones. The hallways are dirty and the rooms are dusty with disuse. It seems like they only venture to the lower for the secret pathways to the outside or possibly, for escape routes. On a certain branched hallway, Levi pushed through a stop. His inner Alpha’s ears perking in attention. A sweet smell....was coming from the hallways. He was walking a few steps forward before he realized he was going where the sweet smell was coming from.

 

Hanji’s voice snapped him for a moment from confusion. “Levi? Levi!”

 

“H-hanji.” Levi rasped out. Suddenly, there’s a feeling of something clawing at his chest, making him feel nauseous. His hands clutched his pounding temples. His inner Alpha was also whining in his head in confusion. Is this some kind of a trap? Shit, he needs to warn Erwin, but his legs won’t cooperate like someone else was controlling his body.  Hanji’s voice blurred out like a radio suddenly notched to a blank frequency.

 

_“Levi!? Shit.....Erwin’s....out...............................Lycantri..............................................EVI!”_

 

In a split of a second, Levi felt _something_ take-over his body and push him to the depths of his mind…like chains were circling his limbs and dragging him down. He tried to struggle and tried to stay awake but a sinister voice lulled him into a deep slumber that he’s not sure If he’ll ever wake up again.

 

_‘Sleep human…I’ll take care of this matter.’_

 

_When Levi opened his eyes, its usual wintry hue was replaced with a glowing crimson red. A trail of glowing amber stemmed from his eyes to his temples. The Aleph stared at his hands laced with menacing Dark claws in wonder. Where is he? He took a whiff of the unfamiliar area. The place smelled of mold, sweat and an underlying sweet scent of_

_“Mate....” The Aleph growled out. Since when did he last smelt the sweetness that was his mate? We're his eyes still a bright teal color when he smiles? The Aleph had no way of knowing since it had only been a moment that he woke up. Does he still remember the life they had shared before Nostos spell ripped him away from his grasp? Will he ever forgive him for...The Aleph shook his head in shame. He must fix this...before the human side knows of his existence...before he can finally fight against the sleep that comes whenever he takes over._

 

_“L-levi? You need to go back! Erwin’s coming your way and you can’t meet each other on that state-” The Aleph winced as a voice blared from his Left ear. Where is that voice coming from?_

 

_“No....” his voice raspy and almost lost in the cacophony of growls and snarl._

 

_“Sht.” The voice gasped out in shock. It was familiar but at this moment, The Aleph didn’t care. That sweet scent where his mate’s and that is his priority. He reached for his ear where the voice was coming from. He pinched a black thing off of his hear before stepping on it, the voice’s final words lost._

 

_He turned to the pathway where his mate’s scent was coming from. He'll start from there. His walk turned into jog, his jog turned to a run and a few minutes later he was sprinting through the hallways. The Aleph came to an abrupt stop when a creature stinking of sweat and other unholy things blocked his way. A small hiss escaped his fanged lips as he blended through the shadows. He can't act to brash now since he have yet to help his body adjust. The creature turned to his direction, hands shaking as he held a silver weapon in his hands._

 

 _"W-who's there? Adam.....?"_   _The alpha hissed before surging to rip the man's throat with his fangs. Blood seeped through the man’s wound as he gurgled and struggled to breath. His filthy lips mouthed the words 'Monster' before falling limp to the floor. The Aleph grinned at his lifeless body, who said that he isn't?_

 

_He encountered more intruders that tried to shoot him but all of them met the fury of his claws and fangs. He’ll never let anything keep away from his mate again. Not this time. His sharp claws sliced through flesh and bones as he sprinted towards his mate. Anything that tried to be an obstacle we're reduced to a lifeless heap._

 

_The Aleph pushed his limbs even faster when he smelt the distress and tears from his mate’s sweet scent as he come closer. The faster he gets to his mate, the faster he’ll be able to comfort him….take him to his arms. Mark him as his to fend any pests away. The Goddess finally made their paths cross and the Aleph will not waste this opportunity._

 

_The Aleph finally reached the room where his mate’s scent is strongest. His eyes snapped to the two others who arrives the same time as him in the room. The three of them hissed at each other. Red stained eyes instilling dominance to each other. The Aleph growled loudly again that made the other two step-back, a scent of submission slightly permeating the air._

 

_Good. They know their place._

 

 _The Aleph’s eyes turned to his unconscious mate. An involuntary whine escaping his fanged mouth as we step closer to him. He knelt down and brushed the dirt off of his face softly as if he was made of glass that would break at the barest touch. His face was still the same as it did when they first met. Albeit only younger._   _His face was sticky with sweat that made his ruddy brown hair stick in different directions we’re chapped. A myriad of bruises decorated his tan skin that used to be flawless and unmarked. But what made the Aleph snarl was the chains adorning his mate’s legs. How dare them keep his mate here. All this time, the reason they weren’t able to meet where….these? The Alpha’s clawed hands sliced through metal like knife slicing through butter. His mate was now free._

 

_He turned to look at the other presence in the room. He can feel that they we’re of kin but he will not let his guard down. Not until his omega is safe. He hunched over his omega and barred his fangs at the two. The Male on the left and the female on right eyes snapped back at him. Their eyes glowing an even more intense shade of red that ambers may soon spark from them._

 

_The Aleph stopped growling noticed that the both of them we’re protecting an omega of their own and gave them an acknowledging nod. The duo nodded back but refused to stand back from their mates. The Aleph turned to tend to his mate again. He licked the tears away from his mate’s eyes. Now that he’s here. Nothing will make him cry again. He prayed to the Moon Goddess that they could’ve met again in a different way, but, as long as his mate ends up safe in his arms, it wouldn’t matter how and where._

 

_A patter of feet made his ears perk up. A series of voice were shouting somewhere in the hallways. The three of them made eye contact and decided to gather around on a corner. Although they didn’t trust each other yet, they have a common enemy that they must take down. He carefully lifted his Omega and laid him near an unconscious male and female omega. he gave him a chaste kiss in the lips before moving on to defend him. The Aleph took the front while the female took the right and the other male took the left. His black claws retracted from his hands and his senses went on a serious mode. A few moments later and the steps took an abrupt stop at one of the entrances. The Aleph snarled lowly in response._

 

_Small cans were tossed to their direction. The Alpha's brows furrowed in confusion. These weaklings, wanted to fight him with a bunch of....cans? As if on cue, the cans started exuding white smoke The Aleph’s vision became blurry as his nose was clogged with a dizzying scent. His eyes snapped shut for a moment but when he opened his eyes, he was surrounded with men in black. He growled and swiped at the shadows dancing on his blurry vision until his arms became clammy. The Aleph's eyelids grew heavier until the last thing he felt was his mate’s warmth slipping away from his grasp._

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay second chapter UwU ♥
> 
> Thanks again and stay-tuned ♥


	7. || ETERNITY 03 ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the despair and hopelessness that comes with getting imprisoned in a Place like Blackthorne Rose, Eren never lost hope that he will soon find his Alpha and have that special connection his parent's shared. He prayed to the Moon Goddess more than he could count. Every day. Every night. To somehow escape and find that one special person made for him to love, and to love him back in return. That's all he wants. He'll stay strong....until he finds him. He will. He just wished that he'll have him for what he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " All I want is  
> All I need is  
> To find somebody  
> I'll find somebody "
> 
> || All I Want - Kodaline ||

* * *

* * *

**TRI**

* * *

* * *

♅ ♅ ♅

**_~~Shiganshina Amusement Park~~ _ **

**_~~March 30 30xx~~ _ **

♅ ♅ ♅

 

_“Baby? Wake up. We're here" the boy snapped from a sudden reverie of silence. His attention shifting from staring at the nothingness to a familiar voice. His bright teal eyes turned to meet an identical pair that we’re his mothers._

 

_“Come on baby. We have to find a place for our picnic before all the good spots are gone. Grisha dear, will you please fetch the baskets and the mat? I’ll pick up Eren.” She said while unbuckling her seat belt before reaching to unclip his. She reached to settle him on her hips before getting out of the car. The young boy marveled the soft fluff of brown locks tickling his chin. She smiled at him and started blowing raspberries on the boys cheeks, the boy immediately letting out a series of laughter._

 

_“Ten years old and still your mother carries you everywhere.” His father chuckled as he unbuckled his seat belt before fetching their picnic basket and mats in the trunk. He turned to pinch his sons cheeks as the boy pouted at him._

 

_“Let’s go little bear. Bean the mascot is inside waiting for us~” his father cheered in an overly enthusiastic way. His wife chuckled nuzzling him in an affectionate way. Love mirroring their eyes that holds no one dear but their precious son and each other. They walked through a pathway of dark stones that lead to an ark with the label that read as._

_| Shiganshina Amusement Park |_

_the place that invented smiles_

 

_The brunette looked around in awe as a cacophony of sounds filled his ears. The laughter of the kids. The teens chatting while sitting on a patch of grass. The screams of the  kids on rides. The pop of the popcorn machine._

 

_“Mom!” the brunette exclaimed in excitement his fingers pointing at everything he lay his curious eyes on._

 

_“Don’t worry. We’ll ride all of them baby. Let’s get a reservation at the park first before relaxing.” His father’s large form guided him and his mom to the sea of people walking around the area. A few people bumped his shoulders but the smile plastered on his face never faltered. The three of them soon entered a park full of grass with families lazing around the area. Carla looked around, stretching her neck as high as she can to look for a spot so they can finally rest before exploring. Grisha soon found a free space beside a large oak tree. A few families we’re also settled around it but far enough for the family to enjoy a peaceful chat._

 

_“Perfect!” the female omega exclaimed. Grisha started working on fixing their place. He laid a classic checkered pattern mat on the grass. Carla settled his son down on the mat before starting to set up their food._

 

_“Mom. I thought we’re going to ride the roller coaster??” the young boy whined. Carla smiled at him before opening a box hidden carefully inside the basket. His  eyes widened in excitement as his mother’s familiar chocolate cake came into view with the numbers one and zero on top of it. His father reached into his pocket and lighted the candles on top of it._

 

_“Happy 10 th Birthday Eren” the couple whispered in unison. The young boy excitedly blew his candles to start chomping on the sweet chocolate cake. His mother only bake this cake on his birthdays. But as the smoke rose up and vanished into thin air…..so is everything around him._

 

 _"EREN!?"_   a distant voice called.

 

The brunette started hyperventilating as the image of his parents started disappearing. His hand reaching to clutch at the empty feeling creeping on his heart. His Mother's smile vanishing like a photo getting swallowed in embers. His Fathers warmth getting replaced with a cold and unusual feeling. No! Where are they going? Why are they leaving him? He wasn't a bad boy right? Was it because he ate the chocolates that his father supposed to give his mother? He begged and knelt for forgiveness into nothingness until a harsh slap startled him...awake?

 

"....Eren? Eren? Are you with us now?" A gentle and familiar voice asked.  _Who was it again?_  Ar.....Armin. It was Armin was it?

 

"Eren? Are you okay? Sorry, did it hurt? I had to wake you up, You we’re having a nightmare.” It took a few minutes before his vision focused to a very concerned blonde omega.

 

 It wasn’t a nightmare……at first. It was a memory of his 10th birthday when his Father had one of his rare 3 days off. He brought him and his mom to an Amusement near their city. It was fun. Eren can still remember the gentle breeze that whipped his hair back as the ride went overhead and sideways. The ride was fun for him and his mom but not so much for his Father who had motion sickness. It was the last happy memory he had of his parents before life left their eyes. Before he was brought to this place.

 

That was supposed to be one of the happiest memories when he was a kid, until men in black took him while  he was buying cotton candy from the Snack Bar. His father was quick to notice his disappearance and together with his mom, they were able to catch the men while they are on their way to chuck Eren inside a van. Eren’s cries we’re muffled with a cloth tied to his mouth while his father fought 6 bulky guys at the same time. He was able to knock the 3 of them unconscious until a bullet to his chest took him down. His mother’s screams we’re the last thing he heard before the door of the van was shut close.

 

Eren cried for what seemed to be an eternity until the Van came to a stop. Hazy with sleeping drugs pumped to him, Eren barely saw the men receive money from a woman dressed in black. The next thing that greeted him when he woke up we’re darkness and a room full of other young Omegas like him. But the only that he formed a filial bond with were Armin and Mikasa.

 

 They we’re the ones that comforted him when everything became too much for the young Omega to bear. But compared to him, the both of them we’re here the longest. Mikasa was brought here when she was 8 and Armin when he was 9.  It was a miracle that they we’re able to  _survive_ this far with Omegas getting sold every night. But from the initial count of around 200 in a small cell, they are now down to 3.

 

The familiar feeling of the rough concrete bit his skin as he sat up comfortably and laid a hand to his stinging cheek. Armin had slapped him. Slapped him awake from the dreams that keep on purging his nights even after 6 years of spending in this place. Dreams that taunt him of what it feels like to be free. Free from this place.

 

"T-thank you." the brunette whispered finally finding his voice. His throat was parched and aching with thirst. When was the last time he was given a clean water to drink? He lost count after 3 days. After that, they are able to get by from the water leaking from the pipes on the walls. The water has a muddy color and tastes stale, nevertheless, it helped another day be bearable. This became their punishment after a group of omegas tried to escape. It’s a good thing that it was their monthly check-up or else he would’ve been one of them. Trying to escape to this place only to die on the very same spot.

 

"Are you okay now? You’ve been screaming bloody murder for the last 2 minutes." A female voice asked. His eyes turned to look at Mikasa who had her eyes furrowed as usual. No wonder his throat feels itchy and painful.

 

 “I-I’m fine.” The raven stood from the her position on the far side of the wall and knelt next to Eren.

 

“Nightmares again?” The brunette hummed and nod his head.

 

“Was it your parent’s again?” he nodded his head again. Hands rubbing his elbows in self-comfort. Nightmares about his parents were always the worst. Why can’t he have those happy dreams when his birthday approaches? His vision went black for a minute before it cleared. He raised a hand to his temples to alleviate the dizzy spell.

 

“What’s wrong? Does your head hurt?” The brunette shook his head to answer Armin. He was about to ask him if the brunette was sure when Mikasa placed her palms on Eren’s forehead. The brunette’s form immediately shivered from the chilling contact.

 

“Shit. I knew it. Eren your burning up.” Eren shake his head sideways before mumbling a semi-coherent reply.

 

“M’fine” The brunette answered which sounded more like he’s convincing himself than his peers.

 

 "Someone’s coming.” Mikasa hissed. At the mention of someone coming, the two younger Omegas shot up to look at her. The only time that someone  _‘visits’_  them, is during check ups and…..when someone is about to get sold. Chills crept to their spine as footfalls of boots echoed in the hallway.

 

“M-mikasa…” Armin whined his scent turning sour in distress.

 

“S’okay Armin. W-we’re here” The brunette whispered despite his own hand shaking in fear, and his vision spinning in circles. The door creaked louder as it opened after a jingle of what seemed to be the keys of the cell. Two bulky alpha’s with menacing auras came into view.

 

“Morning Lovelies Today’s a really great day ain’t it?” The alpha with a scar in his eye announced, his tone full of exaggerated happiness. Mikasa hissed in warning when he took a step forward towards them.

 

 The Alpha laughed, his arms up in mock surrender ”Lucky you, you’re still not up for bidding yet. But that pretty little thing with brown hair? He’s next. I can almost taste it in the air. His first heat is coming up right?” Mikasa’s head snapped to Eren’s direction in shock. An omega in heat is considered dead in this kind of place. The moment you have your first heat, you will be drugged and brought upstairs to be showcased to the Alphas. Alphas of different genders and age will bid for you. The one who bids the highest will own the omega for whatever purpose they have in mind.  Some humans with can join in too, but usually they only bid for the virgins who fetch for an immense amount of money.

 

“With that pretty face, he sure is gonna fetch for a higher price. You’ve yet to have an alpha’s dick up in your ass right? Haven’t taken a knot like a good bitch you are? You sure look like your meant to be fucked full with pups ya’know?” The other Alpha asked. Eren’s face flared a crimson shade as he hugged himself in shame. It’s been years since he last saw a mirror but he can still remember his dad praising him for looking exactly like his mother. He never had the chance to cut his hair, so ever since he came here, it grew past his shoulders to his waist. His legs we’re longer than most of them and his hips wider. His body is quite thin due to malnutrition but his ass never lost its charm. But his main asset we’re his eyes that we’re an uncanny shade between teal and seafoam green. He can pass as a female that most of the omegas often teased him for looking too feminine fuckable for alphas.

 

”Shut Up.” Mikasa hissed her form getting threatening as the Alphas laugh at their direction.

 

“I’m going to enjoy watch this Asian Princess get broken, aight? Now give me that bitch. He needs to checked.” Mikasa didn’t budge that made the alpha lose their easy expressions.

 

“Doctor asked me to bring him to the Lab as fast as we can, so the sooner you get out of the way the sooner we finish our job without anyone getting hurt.”

 

“Come closer and we’ll see who gets hurt.” Mikasa growled. The Alpha looked at each other in disbelief. Th man who teased Eren cracked his neck in preparation before he lunged for Mikasa. The man’s action was immediate but Mikasa was able to sidestep and hit him on his side. Mikasa kicked him again on his legs that made the alpha flinched in response before locking her wrists in an iron grip.

 

“I asked nicely princess.” The alpha growled out before pulling a taser from his pocket. Mikasa’s body froze in contact with the taser before falling into an unconscious heap on the floor. Eren wasn’t even able to call Armin’s ame before he, himself was tased and ripped from the blonde coconut’s arms.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren woke up carried like a sack of potatoes on the shoulder’s on one of the Alphas, as they navigated through the never ending hallways. He blinked a few times before he was able to adjust on a brighter surroundings than their cell. He’s been here since he was 10 and the only moments he was allowed to come out of their cell we’re 6 times. All of it for the sake of check-up if he’s going to have his heat. If he’s good enough to be sold. They came to an abrupt stop when they reached a door on one of the still expanding hallways.

 

“Get your ass checked princess hmm? So you can be pretty when an alpha can finally pierce through your virginity.” The alpha emphasized his point by hitting his ass. They erupted into fits of laughter when the omega whined in distress and started squirming from his grasp.

 

“Stop squirming or else I’ll stick something inside this pretty ass to make you stay still.” The omega froze in response fearing the alpha making his threats into reality. He knocked a few times before it opened letting a blast of cold air reach the Omega’s exposed legs.

 

“Really? Another one who haven’t had a bath for how many years?”

 

“Don’t be Fussy sweet cheeks. Clean him up, check on him if he’s good to go, tell the boss and you’re done. Who knows, maybe the boss will reward you something nice.” The lady let out a huff before opening the door wider. The Alpha dropped the omega from his shoulders to the lady who seemed to be wearing the same outfit as his mom who was a nurse.

 

“I’ll send him back when we’re done. Get your filthy smelly selves away from here.” The alphas whistled at her before walking away. The lady rolled her eyes before turning her attention to Eren, her demeanor changing into something…weird.

 

 “Hey, honey. Let’s get you to take a bath shall we?” she asked in a sickeningly sweet voice that made Eren flinch. She grasped his wrists in a bruising manner yet Eren refused to meet her eyes. She dragged him to what seems like a bathroom in the room and chucked fresh clothes in his arms. She fished a set of keys from her breast pocket and unlocked the chains in Eren’s wrists and legs. He only had a minute to shrug the bite of the metal on his skin before he was shoved inside the bathroom.

 

“15 minutes tops.” Then she slammed the door shut to his face. Eren sighed before massaging his sore  wrists. It’s been a long time since his wrists felt this light. He slowly step out from his filthy clothes that he’s sure weren’t brown before. He folded it neatly at the counter.

 

The omega gasped when he looked up and saw a mirror in front of him. Is this him? He touched this face and the one reflected on the mirror did too. His memories throughout the years became muddy but he can agree to what his father told him. He really looked like his mom. From his waist length hair to his thick lashed framing an identical pair of teal green eyes. A few tears threatened to come out but the Omega held them back. The nurse only gave him a few minutes to bath and he's not going to waste that by getting emotional. He'll have a plenty of time to that later...in the dark.

 

 It took him a few minutes before he was finally able to open the shower. A chilling cold water sprinkled from above made the brunette omega squeak in surprise. He rubbed and combed through the long and tangled tresses of his hair. The omega winced when the water flowing down the drain immediately turned brown. He needed this bath badly. He rubbed the citrus-smelling soap on the loofah and let it bubble before scrubbing it to his body.

 

He moaned in delight when the feeling of dirt on his skin slowly disappeared as he scrubbed his skin. He scrubbed thoroughly from his chest down to his toes. He squeezed the tube of what seemed to be shampoo and lathered it through his hair. And he was contented that he’s squeaky clean, he rinsed the bubbles and soap from his body. He stayed under the shower until the water on the drain wasn’t turning brown anymore.

 

“Time’s up.” The nurse’s clipped voice made Eren stop for a moment in dressing himself in a hospital gown he was provided. She entered without a care and snapped the shackles on his wrists and legs. She then dragged him to a chair before sticking a thermometer unceremoniously on his mouth that almost made him choke.

 

She slipped off the thermometer from his mouth after a few minutes and looked at her clipboard. She let out a huff indicating her irritation before pressing a number on the telephone. It rang a few times before the one on the other line answered. The Nurse's expression suddenly getting light and her tone very flirty.

 

“Yes, the brunette’s Up……Pretty face. Looks like a girl, he’ll definitely be worth over a hundred million dollars. ” Eren flinched at her words. It seems like those two are right. His heat is coming up. He can feel it simmering on his seemingly heated skin, waiting for its time to strike. He never knew much of being an omega due to….unfortunate circumstances. But her mother was able to tell him the beauty of being soul mates with someone. Of having an alpha care for you. Her mother was working as a nurse when he met his father who was a doctor that time. She described it to be something magical. Like everything suddenly clicking into place. Like nothing is more right than the both of you being together. It was something inevitable. The Moon Goddess decided a long time ago that each one of them shall have someone to stay with, for the rest of their Lives.

 

Eren wanted that. Someone who will stare at him like the everything starts and end with him. Someone to cuddle with when he feels sad. Someone to make him smile. But it seems like It would be his wildest dreams now. His fate is sealed. He will be sold to a random Alpha, or worse, to a brothel. Eren can’t help the tears seep out from his eyes. He struggled to wipe his tears with his shackled hands.

 

“Yes…..40 degrees Celsius and counting. With his current temperature, I say he has a week.” The nursed eyed him from head to toe before grinning evilly. ”No three days……Yes. Yes. We’ll do the preparations.” A few more words and things that Eren didn’t understand we’re exchanged before the nurse dropped the line.

 

“I’ll be asking you a few questions for your papers and I expect you to answer them as truthfully as you can. If I caught you lying to me, there will be consequences." Eren gulped before nodding.

 

“Age?”

 

“F-Fifteen.”

 

“Birthday?”

 

"March 30"

 

“Gender?”

“M-male.” Eren stammered and started playing with the tips of his fingers. The atmosphere is making him even more nervous.

 

“Any medical history we should be concerned about?” Eren shook his head. His father was a doctor and his mom has a nurse, so as far as he know, he didn’t have any diseases prior to his settlement on this place. Bless his mom for making eat all the veggies and the carrots he hate very much. He’ll kill for a single bite of carrot besides the stale oatmeal they are feeding them.

 

“Last heat?” Eren flushed at her question but still managed to  answer when her glare turned too sharp for Eren’s liking.

 

“T-this is my f-first time.”

 

“Oh really?” The nurse asked a grin lacing her lips. Eren nodded meekly. She asked a few more questions, took Eren's height and weight, urine sample and other stuff that Eren didn't understand before she deemed him good to go. It was even more embarrassing when she asked him to strip and kneel down on a table. She said that its one of the standard tests to check if his  _hymen_ or virginity is still intact. It was really embarrassing for the Omega especially when he moaned when she touched a certain bundle of nerves. He didn't try meeting her eyes even more after that.

 

“You’re good to go, I already sent a guard to take you back to your…room.” Eren nodded weakly and took the initiative to go to the door. His plans of trying to make a run for it thrown out the window. Scratch that, he wouldn’t even make it to Armin and Mikasa to escape with them. A rather bulky looking Alpha was already waiting outside. The nurse nodded at her before the guard ushered him back. Thankfully, the guard didn’t comment anything malicious and just focused on taking him back. Though his stare was really intense like he’s boring holes to his back.

 

The Blonde and raven engulfed him in a flurry of hugs when he was finally back inside the room. It took them a few minutes before Eren was able to get them to calm down and assure them that he’s okay. Armin calmed down enough to release Eren from a tight hug but Mikasa still didn’t seem convinced.

 

“So how did it go?” Eren looked up to the raven who was now sitting at a considerable distance in front of him. Armin was beside him playing at his hair that he said to be the softest thing he touched ever.

 

“I’m done for.” The brunette whispered brokenly, the tears he held back now flowing freely from his cheeks. Mikasa tensed up, her jaws grinding in distaste.

 

“How many days?”

 

“She said a week….or probably three days.” Mikasa went silent after that and Armin stopped playing with his hair. He hugged Eren tightly and whispered ’sorry’ over and over again. The three of them went to sleep sitting close together. As if the three of them acknowledge the fact that in three days of time, they won’t be having another person to talk to. And there’s nothing they can do about it.

 

 

True to her words, the Brunette’s heat came after three days. It was one of the coldest nights due to a storm passing but instead of feeling cold, the brunette feels the opposite. Eren woke up to the feeling of melted iron running in his veins. Sweat covering his entire body and a sticky-feeling liquid were running down his legs.

 

Eren let out a low whine, asking for his nonexistent alpha. His entire body hurts. Where was he? Something deep inside Eren is telling him to go find his Alpha. Find that comforting _prescence_ that had been plaguing his dreams every night his birthday comes near. To somehow make the pain go away. Just like his mother did whenever his knees get scraped.

 

_but now, his alpha is the only thing that he have._

 

 _But what if he hates him? Then he’ll have no one. He’ll be alone forever?_  The pain in his abdomen intensified. That wouldn’t be far from the truth. Eren will be soon sold off to a random alpha. His heat arrived earlier than he have expected. An alpha will knot him before his mate does. An alpha who will rob him off of his freedom. Just the thought of it made Eren cry harder. His cries must’ve reached a certain blonde omega’s ears that he felt a pair of arms surrounding his hunched shoulders. His skin felt cool against his scalding hot skin.

 

“Eren…” Armin whispered brokenly, his heart hurting for the impending doom of his friend that even Mikasa wouldn’t be able to help them.

 

“Armin….we need to….we need to get out of here. My alpha…..I have to. I have to find him” Eren gasped out, the pain in his abdomen fluctuating every second that passes.

 

“Eren you know the moment we got here, there’s no running away from here.” Armin whispered dejectedly. “But we can try…Eld and Faye tried to-”

 

“And guess what? They’re dead. I’d rather bear the thought of you getting a, I pray to the moon goddess, a good alpha rather than you dying in this stinking place. Maybe, if the Goddess allows you, you can escape. But not in this place Eren. I’ve tried already and it cost me a lot of my friends. I don’t want you to die for nothing Eren.” Eren and Armin looked to a Mikasa. Her eyes remained sharp as it always is but the both of them can see the pain mirrored in her eyes. Eren shook his head. Nothing? No this isn’t nothing. He’s not going to give up. He’ll get out of here or die trying. At least he knew he tried.

 

A sudden blaring of the Alarm startled the three of them. Red lights seeped through the gaps of the door as the sound continued echoing on the hallways that made them cover their ears.

 

“W-what’s that?” Armin asked. Mikasa was quick on her feet and peered on the door.

 

“Someone must’ve broken in...or escaped.” she shouted over the blaring alarms. Eren’s hope rose when he heard the raven’s deduction. He really hoped that it would be the former. But with the purpose of saving them from this god forsaken place.

 

 “I don’t know…but these might be our chance.” Eren looked around and took a rock, suddenly finding the strength to move. He started hitting his chains with the hopes of it breaking due to the rusts crusting the metal. But before he was able to make another strike, the door opened and revealed the Alpha who harassed him a few days ago.

 

“Stand up, we need to go. Try anything and I won’t hesitate to shoot you” Mikasa held her hands up in surrender and walked to the Alpha’s direction which shocked the both of them. Eren was about to speak up when Armin grasped him to support him and whispered to his Ear.

 

_‘I think Mikasa has a plan’_

 

Eren nodded and held onto Armin as they slowly made their way out of the door. The Alpha was particularly behaved along their way. He didn’t make any remarks regarding Eren or anyone from them. It seems like what's happening upstairs, is serious enough to shut him up.

 

A few hallways later, Mikasa looked straight at Armin and Eren’s eyes. She mouthed  _‘one, two, three’._  In a flash, Mikasa spun to kick the Alpha straight in the face. The Alpha was caught off guard and wknocked the alpha a few steps back, hands grasping the part where Mikasa delivered a nasty punch.

 

“You little bitch-” A kick to his nuts made the Alpha yowl in pain and curl up on the floor. Eren smirked at him satisfied in finally doing something to retaliate against the Alpha. He wasn’t able to bathe in his glory when Armin suddenly pulled him in a sprint.

 

“Let’s go Eren!”

 

Eren's legs was close to giving up but he pushed himself harder. The thought of getting out of here with his friends and meeting  his Alpha fueling adrenaline to his veins. They ran aimlessly through the Hallways with Mikasa at their lead. She seemed quite sure on where she’s going so the two didn’t complain and pushed their bodies to go at her pace. The two came on an abrupt stop, with Eren bumping his nose when Mikasa suddenly stopped and started steeping back.

 

“Oww, Mikasa why?” the raven hissed and step back further. The brunette and blonde we’re confused for a while until a white thick smoke came into view. Is the Blackthorne Rose burning? Eren tried to sniff what it is when Armin suddenly pinched his nose.

 

“Don’t sniff it. Its sleeping Gas.”

 

They retraced their way back to avoid the thick fog of Sleeping gas but the sedatives we’re already doing its magic on their bodies. Mikasa was the first one to crumple on the floor having to smell the smoke first-handedly.

 

“Mikasa!” Armin and Eren immediately knelt by her side, each of them lending her their shoulders for support.

 

_“Go……You need to go….You have to-”_

 

“NO.” Eren said firmly. Tears stung his eyes  but he bit his lip to keep it at bay. Armin was also crying hard. The air turned sour as the distressed scents of the Omegas mixed into the stale air.

 

“I’ll never be able to sleep peacefully knowing that I left you here rotting in this place….so…so” What was he going to say again? The omega held his temples as his legs gave in and slumped to the floor. He forced his eyes open even when any moment feels like it will snap shut.

 

“Armin?” Eren looked to the Blonde who was already out like a light, Mikasa a few steps beside her who was also unconscious. He let the tears fall from his eyes as he felt the weight of failure bearing him down. It seems like he’ll never get to see the outside world again. But at least he tried…right? But not hard enough. He smiled bitterly before succumbing to the effects of the sleeping gas and closed his eyes.

 

But somehow, deep inside his heart, his omega hoped that their Alpha will magically materialize out of thin air and save him from this place...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Little did he know, a red-eyed male arrived in the room, clawed hands retracting to its human state as it caressed the Omega's soft skin._

 

_"Mate..."_

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay~♥ hird chapter UwU
> 
> Thanks and stay tuned ♥


	8. ☬ ☬ ☬

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ? ? ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ? ? ?

* * *

* * *

**☬     ☬     ☬     ☬     ☬     ☬     ☬     ☬     ☬     ☬     ☬     ☬     ☬     ☬     ☬     ☬     ☬     ☬     ☬     ☬     ☬     ☬     ☬     ☬     ☬     ☬     ☬     ☬     ☬     ☬**

* * *

* * *

 

 

_Silence reigned in the dark hallways of the place known to no one but the highest officials in the Society. Dark sophisticated braziers half enclosing each of the ten limestone columns light up every part of the hall giving it a warm glow. The illustration of the Moon Deity Luna on the terraced ceiling dance in the flickering light while sculptures of wolves howling look down upon the mosaic floor of this sublime hall._

_A crimson rug runs down from the throne and splits to encircle the entire hall while rectangular banners with burnished tips dangle elegantly from the walls. Between each banner stands a tall candle, a few of them have been lit and in turn illuminate the murals of wise beings below them._  
_Dark tinted glass windows are edged by drapes colored the same crimson hue as the banners. The curtains have been adorned with fancy tassels and decorated tips._

_An impressive throne of stone sits under a giant painting of the Moon Goddess and is adjoined by four seats on each side for the other members seated on the nine thrones. A woman in black cloak concealing his identity was kneeling in front of the nine people occupying the nine seats._

_‘Was it truth that you speak of?’ the man in the center-most seat asked, his voice laden with seriousness._

_The woman in cloak nodded her head. ‘Yes elder. I’ve seen it with my own two eyes. He is one of the…first Lycans. A full-blooded Aleph in flesh and bone. A female alpha also showed signs of Lycantriphication, but when I went closer to investigate it…that blonde Aleph interfered. I was able to hide my scent but I’m sure they will be wary of us now. Considering they have their…fated mates.’_

_‘We need to act fast. Eliminate them immediately before he fully awakens, before more of them turns up!’ The man in 9th seat bit out, an enraged expression on his face._

_‘We shouldn’t be brash on our movements, the moon still watches us from above.’ A gentle feminine voice from the 8th seat replied. She gently ruffled her white dress and gently took a sip on her tea. ‘She’ll never allow her children to be hurt._

_‘The Moon perished a long time ago with that female deity! She can no longer influence our decisions. I agree with Ninth. Extermination to those…animals. They will just cause the destruction our that we’ve been preventing thousands of years ago!’  a female voice retorted from the 5th seat._

_‘Stop pulling your own horn Fifth. I agree with Eight. Let us see what these…ancient beings have stored in for us just like the scriptures have prophesied. Do they really have the strength to kick us out of our current status and places? I wonder…’ The man on the third seat stated in an attempt to pacify the woman’s anger._

_The female on the sixth and the man, the man on the seventh and sixth seat remained silent as the other members argued until the man on the center spoke once again. ‘Enough with the bickering. You are not kids anymore. I have decided that she will continue her surveillance…of these Ancient beings. If they really are deemed to be dangerous, then I will personally take the matter into my hands. We were able to place ourselves into this state, maintaining it wouldn’t be a trouble.’ His green eyes stared at the woman kneeling on the floor._

_‘Continue monitoring those three…especially their fated mates. If everything comes into a tragic end…we’ll make use of those half-blooded Lycans you suspect to be their mates.’ The woman in cloak nodded her head immediately._

_“As you wish your excellence.” She bowed once again and stood from her position. She slowly took a step back without turning her back into the Nine thrones._

* * *

* * *

**☬     ☬     ☬     ☬     ☬     ☬     ☬     ☬     ☬     ☬     ☬     ☬     ☬     ☬     ☬     ☬     ☬     ☬     ☬     ☬     ☬     ☬     ☬     ☬     ☬     ☬     ☬     ☬     ☬     ☬**

* * *

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ? ? ?


	9. || ETERNITY 04 ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi wakes up and storms into the bespectacled beta to seek answers but was left with more questions...but he earned something more to think of ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " 'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
> Nothing to lose  
> And it's you and me and all of the people  
> And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you "
> 
> || YOU & ME - Lifehouse ||

* * *

* * *

**CEITHIR**

* * *

* * *

 

 

Levi woke up to the sensation of something warm skimming his thighs. _What the fvck was that?_ He forced his eyelids open but it was as if it was sealed shut with iron. _Fvck_. He feels sore all over. Was it that four-eyed-beast again? Last time he felt this sensation was when, he and Erwin were _'coerced'_ by the Beta in a drinking party after a once again, successful mission.

 

The beta prowled to the raven who was dozing off in a reclining chair after dragging all his drunk friends to the Alpha Dorm's lounge area. The beta giggled like a madman and started stripping him to give the Alpha a ' _full body check-up'_. The Alpha was already half-naked when he woke up with the beta squeezing his waist. The Four-eyed beast was about to touch his nether regions for the ' _Fertility Testing_ ' when the raven kicked him hard in the chest. So hard that the beta was kicked straight out of the window. Ever since then, Levi was allowed to miss any drinking Parties...But he's sure as fvck that they didn't go drinking last night, so where was he?

 

The Alpha willed his arms to move and after a few struggles, he was able to grab the hand before it was able to skim closer. His eyes flew open when a loud groan of pain was heard from the other side of the room. The Alpha sat up slowly and clicked his tongue when he saw his lower half exposed to the world. He was only out for a minute and someone is already trying to touch his dick. The male nurse who seemed to be a beta held his bleeding nose with his neck barred to the enraged Alpha. Levi hissed at him.

 

“I am perfectly fine and I feel no injuries so give me a decent reason that you had to touch of all the things, my dick. Before I punch you again.” The Alpha growled each word as menacing as the former.

 

“I-I’m sorry.I-it’s my job and you were-”

 

“Shut it.” The Alpha snapped. He ripped the IV sticking from his arm and turned to stand. He shut his eyes for a while and willed the entire universe to stop spinning for a fvcking minute.

 

“S-sir are you okay? D-do you need to-” The beta turned to help him but the Alpha held his hand up to halt him. The Alpha’s senses seemed to be haywire right now that the Beta’s scent is riling him up. No offense to him but he smiles like a dumpster that wasn’t incinerated for weeks.

 

“Where’s Four eyes?”

 

“Pardon sir?” It almost made him punch the beta. Almost. Who was it who just woke up for God knows how many hours? His head was still spinning but he can hear the stupidity in his voice.

 

“Nevermind that. Where in Moon Goddess am I?” He asked again. He gritted his teeth when the pain in his head fluctuated before disappearing after a few seconds. Goddammit. Did an idiot run him over with a fvcking Cargo Truck or did he bumped into a wall after running 300 miles per hour?

 

“I-in the infirmary sir.”

 

Well then he just have to hunt down that four eyes himself. The raven clicked his tongue before glaring at the beta. “Clothes.”

 

“S-sir?”

 

“I said where are my clothes?” the beta rummaged into the drawer on his bedside table. On the third drawer, a white wife beater, dark pants and a change of underwear was inside. Those weren’t his clothes but it’s better than going to that beta’s lair naked as the day he was born.

 

“Sir do you need any help in changing-” the raven waved his hand dismissively.

 

“I’m perfectly able to change my clothes so will you please grant me the privacy I’ve been dying to have?” the beta quickly nod his head and made his way out of the door. “O-of course s-sir. I’ll also alert your doctor that you’re awake.”

 

The raven didn’t bother replying and went into the bathroom. He peeled the disgusting Hospital gown and opened the faucet in the sink. He splashed water into his face and looked at the mirror. His face looked haggard as fvck with more than a few dark bags under his eyes that he would’ve passed off as a fcking panda.

 

He growled and splashed water into his face again. He felt so drained. _What the fvck happened?_

 

The events on their mission was foggy in the Alpha's mind. What in the hell happened to him? And where is Erwin? Sht. He was on a mission, with the  _Regen Squad_  in an Omega Trafficking Ring in Shiganshina called Blackthorne Rose. They were able to sneak in and take down the ringleaders...then he was ordered to sweep the lower levels. then......Shit.

 

He closed his eyes and tried to rack his brain for some kind of a clue. On what happened before he apparently blacked out…

 

_He remembered splitting with Erwin to go on the lower levels,_

_Then feeling groggy and disoriented,_

 

_Then a pair of ethereal looking eyes,_

_Wait what._ His eyes snapped open only to come face to face with his own pair of wintry eyes. Unlike the unique glowing pair he saw in his mind. Where did that come from? Nonetheless, it brought and unmistakable feeling of yearning in him. Like a part of his heart was ripped and thrown somewhere he can’t reach. _What the fvck was that?_

He brought a hand to his heart and tried to feel his inner alpha. If he was unconscious that time, his alpha might’ve took over. Ever since he was young, he was more in-tuned to his inner alpha than most kids around his age. Although they can’t actually talk verbally, he can somehow _understand_ him through the emotions his inner alpha projects. He sighed deeply and tried to feel his inner alpha’s emotions and thoughts but all he got was _confusion_ and _distress._ He was whining and pacing around his mind like a caged animal. He bit back a curse.

 

_Something happened that night that both him and his alpha can’t remember._

He wiped the water off his skin and wore the change of clothes in record time. He combed his hair back as presentable as possible and adjusted the cuff of the shirt. He had many questions and the only he’s sure that can answer that would be the four-eyes.

He slid the door open and was about to exit when he came across to the beta nurse before and Moblit, Dr. Hanji’s assistant.

 

The Assistant flashed him a nervous smile. He’s practically exuding a scent that meant _he-wants-to-be-anywhere-but-here._ “M-Mr. Ackerman. Good to see y-you up and walking abou-”

 

“Where’s four eyes?” the raven asked without missing a beat.

 

The beta scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “Ehrr….she’s kind of…in the middle of something.”

 

“Is it important?”

 

“Well not exactly but-”

 

The raven didn’t let him finished before walking past him and navigated through the hallways and passed by a few doctors that gave him wide-eyed looks. Some even stopped and whisper at each other. What the actual fvck? Does he have a huge dick drawn on his forehead? The urge to see the Beta came close to his desire to punch the beta every time he has to bear yet another check-up.  That fvcking four eyes better have answers on what happened to him.

 

* * *

 

 

 “Any updates?” Hanji asked whilst taking down notes on a journal. It was already lunch yet the Beta was still swamped with work. There were only a few injuries from their side but the Blackthorne Rose? The beta couldn’t say the same.

 

A lot of Omegas were taken into custody yet a few of them were taken by the guards they escape from the tunnels on the lower levels. They pissed off a creature that is more primitive than them in a nasty way and caused a lot of bloodshed. She was lucky to swore Instruction Shadis into secrecy of what happened on the underground for some reason she wasn’t able to figure out yet.

 

When Shadis was finally able to rally a squad of Senior Alphas that he can trust, the walls were already painted with red. The three of them seemed really eager to go on the same location. It took them a few minutes to finally pinpoint where the Three gathered, but all of them, even Shadis, was afraid to take a step to the hallways leading to their location.

 

Their inner secondary genders are whining and already submitting to a more superior predator lurking in the shadows. Tranqing them from the outside blindly would compromise their position and possibly, a few lives. Getting in armed doesn’t sound good either. So they decided on gassing up the room with strong doses of sedatives that Hanji recently concocted.

 

They thought it wouldn’t work for a minute and prayed for a painless passing until the 3 creatures fell on the floor on heaps with a heavy thud. On that cue, Shadis motioned his team to come in and surround the Three figures and stand on guard.

 

Hanji approached the Three hulking forms with caution and was shocked to see three additional figures secured at the center of the group. _Three omegas_. Levi was curled up in a long-haired brunette, Erwin on a Blonde and the junior, Annie on a raven-haired omega. Even on a hazy state, Levi swiped his menacing claws at the beta and almost wounded her if not for Shadis pulling the beta’s shoulders.

 

 _“I know you are very excited to know what in the fvck happened here, trust me, I do too. But I think the sedatives that should have knocked him a few minutes ago suggests that we should wait. We can’t have you dying since you’re the only one who knew something about my 2 best alphas and my top junior, morphing into this beast-like state.”_  Shadis words knocked some sense into the beta and made her step back.

 

Levi managed to growl at them and punch a few guards before he succumbed to the sedatives. Only then, that they tried to pry the Omega from his arms. What surprised the Beta was the Omegas response on their separation. The Omega whined in distress until he was at a considerable distance again. But even if the beta wanted too, He can’t place them in the same room, yet. Levi hasn’t returned to his human state yet and the Higher Ups are closely monitoring the conditions of the Omega.

 

The new information of yet another encounter with the  _‘Aleph’_ woke up the Betas inner scientist Once again. This is their greatest progress ever since he discovered the genes of this kids. It started off as a hypothesis due to the myths her mother always tells her before she goes to sleep. The _Pure-blooded Lycans_ or the Alephs who were directly forged from the Moon Goddess’ magic that existed long time ago. Until she had a fateful encounter of the Two orphans of the Marley’s Rose Orphanage.

 

It was just a simple check-up if those two are qualified to enter Maria Academy. Some biometric stuffs and other tests. Until she saw something peculiar in their Chromosomes. An extra pair that _normal alphas_ don’t have. She tried inquiring the golden alpha who was older than the two of them thinking he might know something that the raven didn’t, but what she received was a threat into silence. She can still remember how the golden alpha’s blue eyes bled red as he effortlessly pinned her into the wall despite her being older than him.

 

 _‘You must stay silent about this or I will make you...permanently’_ She can do nothing but nod meekly to not anger the young man further. He might be younger than him but the aura he exude and the look in his crimson eyes speaks danger in volumes. That day, a covenant was made between them. Hanji can document her observations of the two of them in exchange of keeping their records safe.

 

Since unlike the diluted generations of the Alpha’s nowadays who have 24 pair of chromosomes, the _Aleph;_ a term she herself coined, have 25 pairs. The 25th being an extra Alpha gene. This extra not only makes them more superior than any alpha regardless of age or experience but _impossibly closer_ to their primal side. They are more prone to _madness_ than any alpha in the word and would need to release pent off aggression regularly or their _Aleph_ will take over. He only had a few encounters from an _Aleph_ in charge of the _body_ since Erwin and his _Aleph_ are very much in tune, unlike Levi who’s kind of lost, for now. She tried looking into the records of the database regarding the…superior alpha…the _Pureblooded Lycans,_ but all she got we’re myths and a few records whose origins were unknown or still unproven if what stated there are facts. But all of these records have the same concept, _Pure-blooded Lycans are harbinger of deaths and would plague any land they set foot on with bloodshed and darkness._

 

If this news breaks out to the Lycan Garde who are strong believers of the dark spirits, they’ll see the both of them as a _threat to their position and will not hesitate execute them_. Erwin’s words not Hanji’s.

 

Aside from all this mythical existence thingy, the beta had yet to have a decent sleep since that night and holed up in the infirmary while observing the Omega in comma who seemed to be healing as fast as an Alpha. Sure they were just a few bruises and cuts but considering the environment they grew up in, the malnourishment, this should take weeks. Not a few days. Despite his unconscious state, he healed up nicely leaving nothing but a healthy glow on his skin.

 

“Well the two other Omegas that woke up last month are getting better They were finally able to consume larger portions of food for the past days. The male Omega was really friendly and was able to supply us information about the Ring and the names of his peers. His name was Armin Arlert. Though the female omega, Mikasa, remained guarded around the Doctors and nurses. She won’t and let Armin consume a food until the doctors taste them first in front of them.”

 

“Well we can’t blame them. they’ve been down there for god knows with such vile creatures for how many ears. How old are they again?”

 

“Armin just turned Sixteen last year and Mikasa is Seventeen.” The beta sighed and turned to sit at the Omega peacefully sleeping on the Hospital bed. He had a lot of bruises and was malnourished when they discovered them, but he survived.

 

“They’ve been through a lot...yet they remained strong. How admirable...” the beta trailed. It was just a miniscule movement but it didn’t escape his assistant’s watchful eyes. He quickly shook his superiors lab coat in in urgency.

 

“D-doctor! H-his hand….his hand twitched!” Moblit exclaimed. Hanji’s eyes widened and turned to observe the Omega but he remained static. “I swear I’m not seeing things doctor! I saw his hand twitch and-” Moblit rambled, completely losing his cool.

 

She placed a hand on her assistants shoulders, her eyes still trained on the omega. “I know you aren’t. This little bean just needs a little more time to rest after all the stress he accumulated all these years.” Moblit nodded finally calming down.

 

The beta regarded the twitch of the Omega’s hand as a good sign. The both of them waking up could be any moment now. They should have enough sleep after sleeping for 12 weeks. The Raven on the Alpha’s Wing healed also already healed his nasty bruises.

 

“This little bean here is only fifteen, right?”

 

Moblit turned to his records and nodded, his expression sad and fond. At his early twenties and fathering 3 kids with his wife, he can’t bear the thought of his kids experiencing this. They were too young to see the harsh side of the world. “Turning Sixteen next year on March 30th. Poor kid. It’s a good thing he arrived at the right time. Before he was…you know…sold off somewhere. I can only imagine the Armageddon that will happen if this little bean disappears.” Moblit whispered visibly shivering on just the thought of it.

 

“I still can’t judge that If the both of them meeting this way would help, or break us all…but let’s do our best to keep this little bean healthy and breathing. How’s Erwin and the Ice princess?” The appearance of the three of them, at the same time at the same place is like an Armageddon on the making. They need to be cautious to not to alert the Lycan Garde about this.

 

“We’re still monitoring their condition but as of now they are really stable. Commander Erwin reported last night that Annie was showing signs of remembering snippets of what happened on the mission though she hadn’t said a single word to him. She also started doing her usual routine in the Infirmary since yesterday.”

 

“Figured that much. Annie is not much of a talker but I’m sure she’s having… _suspicions_. I may have to talk to Erwin once again. How’s our little Munchkin?” Moblit smiled at the beta’s nickname for the Alpha. If he wasn’t in comma, he would’ve punched his superior.

 

“Squad Leader Levi is still in comma but he is showing signs of waking up. The traces of Lycanthriphication vanished last night and his irises returned to its original color. The same time the Omega’s heat su-”

 

“The same time as this little bean’s heat subsided.” Moblit nodded in agreement to the statement. The beta smiled and stood up from sitting on the hospital bed. The beta turned to the windows and looked up the clear skies above. The tweets of the bird providing an even more serene moment that they rarely indulge in to. “It seems like the Moon Goddess is smiling at us this time around.”

 

“Are we going to admit the Omegas in our premises after this or...” Moblit trailed. If an Omega is already 16, he/she have to in the institute, de facto. But the brunette is only 15. They need to search for his guardian or else he’ll have to be brought to an orphanage. Hanji knew that a certain someone wouldn’t like it and would try to take over again so she immediately crossed it off their list.

 

“Well we won’t know until we have had a good talk with the Blackthorne Rose leaders or the kid himself.” They were still not able to find the files of some Omegas-especially the brunette- that went ‘missing’. Thy need to check if he has a guardian and ask for their permission to let Eren stay at the Academy...All for the sake of _World Peace_.

 

Silence settled between the both of them until a series of knocks pounded from the other side of the door. He remembered asking Annie to cancel her appointments since she will be very occupied this week. Who could be this insolent soul trying to knock her mahogany door down.

 

The beta stood up to meet the assailant of the door only to meet a very worried face of the beta he assigned to Levi this morning. “D-doctor Hanji. T-the patient…M-Mr. Ackerman’s awake.” Dr. Hanji’s eyes widened.

 

“H-he’s awake?” Red flags raised inside the beta’s mind. Is _Levi_ really awake or someone else? Sht. “Are you s-sure? Did he say anything?” that would completely separate him from his… _other_ self. He can’t construct complete coherent sentences. Not yet at least.

 

“Y-yes…and he’s really m-mad. He’s asking where _‘four-eyes’_ is. I assumed that’s you doctor.” The beta let out a sigh of relief. She quickly turned to her assistant. “M-Moblit. Go appease the Big Bad Wolf while I monitor our little bean here.”

 

“W-what? Why me?” Moblit asked startled.

 

“Come on, you’re a grown man for Moon Goddess’ sake.”

 

“But you’re also-”

 

“You’re my assistant~” The beta argued. The two engaged in an intense stare-off until Moblit averted his eyes first. He can only endure so much before cracking up on a forced serious look on his usually _cracked_ superior.

 

“UGH. Fine, but you owe my kids Birthday gifts okay? If that kid punches me you have to pay for my wife’s Hospital fees for our fourth kid.” His superior gave him a wide smile.

 

“Yes, yes. Now go. Before he tries to eat us all.” The assistant beta sighed before disappearing in the hallways with the nurse. She sighed and rakes her hands to her perpetually messy hair.

Levi woke up? How much does he recall? Will he remember meeting Eren? The beta gave the sleeping omega a look. He’s still unconscious right now. Does he remember Levi?

 

She almost jumped in surprise when she heard a knock on the door. She made a quick pray to the moon goddess before slowly opening the door. Her breath quickly evened out when she saw it’s just Annie with a box probably full of hospital supplies.

 

“Dr. Hanji, Good Morning.”

 

“Y-you too Annie.” The alpha silently nodded at her and gave her the clipboard so she can sign on the papers. The Alpha bowed at her lowly and was just about to leave when the beta suddenly spoke to ask her.

 

“Uhm…A-annie wait!” the alpha spun to loom at her again “A-are you okay now?”

 

The female alpha was silent for a few seconds before answering. “Nothing out of ordinary, why?”

 

“W-well you were unconscious for a while, are you sure you feel nothing out of place or something…?” she trailed. If what Erwin told Moblit was right, that Annie remembered a few major things, she should start barreling the beta with questions now right?

 

She seemed the calm type so she can deal with her first before the big bad alpha reaps her soul. A certain look flashed in the female alpha’s eyes before it was gone when she shook her head. “Nothing Dr. Hanji. I appreciate your concern but I really am okay.”

 

The beta nodded her head, still unsure. “O-okay. If you have…questions. You know where to find me.” the alpha gave her a curt nod before proceeding to next destination. To deliver supplies to other doctors maybe.

The beta let out a deep sigh and went inside her office again, closing the door behind her. She placed the box down on the floor and sat on her chair to wait until the big bad  alpha comes in her way to kill her. Talking to Annie was like trying to walk on water without creating ripples, but talking to Levi is death itself. Just the thought of seeing the enraged alpha brings chill into her. A few agonizing minutes passed before she heard Moblit knock on the other side of the door.

“D-Dr.Hanji. I’m here with Levi. H-he said he wants to talk to y-you.”

The beta gulped and slowly turned the knob. She plastered a big smile despite the cramps she kept on having on her gut. “H-Hi Levi, G-good to see you alive and…and angry~!” The alpha let out a growl making the beta’s hair stand-up.

 

“Care to explain why someone is trying to touch my dick for fvcks sake?”

 

“T-touch your….your weiner?” she mentally cursed that nurse and mutilated him in her mind a million times over. After the Lycantriphication faded from the raven, she moved him from her _own office_ to a normal room to not raise suspicions. She gave specific instructions for the beta nurse before she checked Eren to just _observe_ any changes with Levi and to not touch him. No wonder the raven is _enraged._

 

“Yes!” he growled again, “Are we talking on stupidese? I’m sorry but I’m not well-versed on that.”

 

“Y-yeah. Then I guess that’s the reason why your knuckles are bleeding?” at the beta’s remark, the alpha checked his knuckles. His knuckles was indeed bleeding slightly. The skin must’ve split open when he punched the man. He didn’t even notice it.

 

“That idot had it-” the alpha exclaimed earning a whine of protest from a bundle of cloth on the corner. His loud voice must’ve startled him. The alpha frowned realizing that this four eyes must’ve had a patient that needs close monitoring. Maybe that’s why she’s _occupied_.

 

He sighed and tried to calm his nerves as to not bother the other patient in the area. He might be really pissed off but he’s still a civilized being with _manners._  “He got it coming after touching my dick thinking that I couldn’t pee without a fvcking caterer.” He spat in a less venomous tone before making the beta let out a relived sigh. Even Moblit who had been holding his breath the moment Levi came in was relaxed now.

 

“Well since you’re punching people left and right now, I guess you’re already fine after sleeping for 12 weeks?” The alpha’s eyes snapped towards him.

 

“Twelve weeks?” he repeated disbelief in his tone.

 

“Yes. You came in the Infirmary bathed in Blood. You Erwin and one of the juniors. What was her name again.....Annie? Yeah. Do you remember?” The Alpha shook his head. “What was the last thing you remember?” The beta asked ushering the alpha on one of the chairs down. She should take note if he remembers anything after the _aleph_ took over. This phase rarely occurs to Levi unlike Erwin who was perfectly in tune with his _Aleph_.

 

“I can’t fvcking remember anything. You tell me.” he snapped. She carefully dabbed his wounds with antiseptic coated cotton balls and slowly relayed the cover up story she and Erwin agreed upon.

 

“Well I don’t know much but Sir Shadis reported that the three of you encountered a lot of guards escaping from the tunnels underground with a few omegas. Looks like you fainted after protecting them.”

 

“Omegas?” the beta nodded as he wrapped his left knuckle with bandages.

 

“Yup, This cute bundle of fluffiness is one of them.” the beta answered pointing at the bundled omega on the hospital bed. The omega, once again snoring softly. The raven couldn’t see him from where he was situated and with a lot of blankets covering him, but his stare remained. Too long that the beta started grinning widely. “What did you feel the oozing cuteness from the thick blankets? He’s the most adorable Omega I’ve ever seen! He sleeps cutely, and maybe he wakes up cutely too~!”

 

 

The raven rolled his eyes at her. “Whatever. You and your weirdness...and will you please answer that phone of yours? The ringtone is really disgusting.” The beta frowned before the ringtone finally registered on her ears.

 

_‘I Have a pen_

_I have an apple_

_UGH_

_Apple Pen_

_I have a-’_

 

 

“For fvcks sake your phone is ringing answer it four eyes!” the alpha hissed lowly, his eyes trained on the patient. _What kind of doctor is she? Disturbing her patient’s rest._

 

“I know, I know. Gosh, calm your tits-Oh Its Shadis. Yes, hello sir?.....this is Hanji speaking.....Yes....yes...About that? right now?” The beta turned to the Alpha and motioned to the door, meaning Shadis is requesting the Beta’s presence. What a fvcking psychic. Of all the times that they we’re talking about something important. The call was very brief but the beta looked panicked at the moment.

 

“I’m sorry Levi-poo, I have to go.” She turned to her assistant, “Moblit, house sitting.” Her assistant looked like he wanted to say something but the doctor was already talking to the raven.

“Do you need anything else Levi-poo?” the Alpha rolled his eyes and pushed himself of the chair. Once again, shocking the beta after not receiving any glare of disgust and insult from the Alpha. Levi _hates_ it when she calls him _quote_ Disgusting Nicknames _end quote._

 

“Nothing.” his eyes raked over the sleeping bundle again, but this time, taking note of a familiar dark jacket. “Is that.......?” he asked pointing at the omega. the beta stopped from stuffing notebooks at his bag and slapped his forehead.

 

“The jacket? Oh, geez, so it’s yours?” she palmed her face mentally and actually. That’s why it smelled like a certain alpha. But Eren didn’t show any repulsion so he let the omega have it.

 

“Obviously, it has my insignia on it. Are you getting blind with all that eyes you have?”

 

“Sorry~! I didn’t notice but this little bean was so cold so I gave it to him. My aircon’s busted and stuck on high so...” the alphas intense glare made him stop.

 

“ _Then why is he still her_ e? Transfer him to a better room. This place sucks. Does your bathroom even have hot water? And Gods four eyes, you haven’t stacked your papers decently. And didn’t I say that cup noodles last week? It’s a fvcking mess.” the way he described the room was as if it was hell. Like it’s the vilest place where garbage and trash alike gather, but the Beta wasn’t offended any less. Especially if it’s a certain Alpha is acting really _more clean freak_ than his normal level.

 

“Hey! This is still my home you know! and.......Y-yeah. I was about to do that.” The young Alphas glare was enough to once again shut him up.

 

“Good.” The Alpha nodded though he still seems to be unsatisfied on something. The beta thought it was his jacket that no one has ever borrowed before. And when she said no one, as in no one. The Alpha didn’t even let anyone wash it for him.

 

“Do you want it back-” The Alpha flexed his knuckles before turning to leave.

 

“No let him have it.” It came out as natural as breathing. Like giving off the jacket that he never let anyone have even if it is negative zero degrees outside to the Omega is normal. Hell, he never let anyone have his stuff. He shook his head from the thoughts that kept on running round and round his head.

He wasn’t even able to absorb anything that Hanji said. He needed to find Erwin and ask him himself.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU Major Info dump but we're all on the right place so lessgo~!
> 
> Sorry if it's late, but here it is y'all. Hope you enjoyed it. May and June will be a tough months and the following after that since I'm already on 12th Grade, but I'll do my best ♥
> 
> Stay tuned for more ♥∞
> 
>  
> 
>  


	10. || ETERNITY 05 ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi hunts his friends for answers and confides something that he haven't even told Hanji...who was it speaking to his mind? Was it something sinister or someone that would be a great help to him someday? No one knows but his friend. His friend who refused to tell him the truth, but for what reasons? No one knows.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " I will keep quiet  
> You won't even know I'm here  
> You won't suspect a thing  
> You won't see me in the mirror  
> But I crept into your heart  
> You can't make me disappear  
> Til I make you"
> 
> || THE DEVIL WITHIN - Digital Daggers ||

* * *

* * *

**CÒIG**

* * *

* * *

 

 

“I have already complied on doing those stupid tests," the raven growled out. His patience was throw outside of the window five minutes ago. “Do I look weak to you?”

 

The beta on the reception desk of the Alpha Ward took a nervous glance on the alpha who was supposedly in comma for Twelve Weeks according to their database. “N-no Sir.”

 

“Am I Sitting or standing?” he asked again.

 

The beta blinked at him before answering the question. “S-standing Sir.”

 

The alpha growled at him. “Then why am I not allowed to visit my friend?” It had been over an hour when he came here to check on his friend Erwin Smith, who he have heard from Hanji was admitted here. He already checked the time and it was still seven hours before the visiting hours ends. _Seven hours._

 

“B-but Sir you’re still not clear to-”

 

“It’s okay. Dr. Hanji told me that he’s clear to visit me.” The golden alpha suddenly spoke from the sidelines, casually sipping on a coffee he probably got from a vendo machine. The raven churned at the thought. He _despises_ the taste of the machine’s coffee. It was as if it was dissolved on water from the gutter. He can’t believe how the golden alpha tolerates its disgusting taste.

 

The golden alpha swung an arm around his friends shoulders. “He’s alive and kicking-I mean Walking you see? He’s stronger than he looks.”

 

The beta looked like he’s having doubts and even looked like he’s about to call the Spectacled doctor but one glare from the raven alpha as his friend took another casual sip from his cup, the beta agreed in a heartbeat. “O-okay.” Looking into his eyes was like hearing a voice in your head that gives you an option of _Say No and you Die._

 

“Then we’ll be taking our leave now. Thanks again.” The beta nodded shakily.

 

With one last smile to the shaken beta, he finally pulled his friend into the direction of his quarters. The raven’s face remained sour matching his agitated scent. “Why does it feel like everyone’s so into pissing me off?”

 

“It’s not their intention Levi.” The golden alpha consoled but the raven’s frown just deepened.

 

 

“Whatever. They still piss me off.”

 

The golden alpha shook his head. “I can only imagine when you finally meet your fated.”

 

“Well we’re getting ahead of ourselves…since I haven’t met him…yet.” a startling pair of green eyes flashed in the raven’s memory, making both his inner alpha and him restless. What was that?

 

The golden alpha gave him a look. “Who knows, maybe you already met him.”

 

The raven frowned. But before he can comment on the golden alpha’s weird comment, they finally reached the alpha’s quarters. His room was like any other room on the Alpha Wing of the hospital. White walls, white curtains, generic infirmary bed and the annoying antiseptic-like smell. The golden alpha’s bed was situated, thank the Moon Goddess, near the windows where he can hopefully breathe fresh air.

 

He followed the blonde as he greeted the other alpha’s he’s sharing the room with. There were a total of four beds inside including his. A man with a bandaged left arm waved at him and gave a fist bump to the female alpha who had a bandage wrapped around her temples. The other bed beside his friend was neatly made and empty.

 

Observing his friends look on the empty bed beside him, Erwin supplied him an answer. “Oh, that’s where the junior who came in with us stayed. You know her? Annie Leonhart?”

 

The raven racked his head for a concrete idea on who that junior is. He knew a lot of senior members of different squads but she seemed like a newbie so there’s a slim chance that he’d remember her. Well aside from that, he didn’t bother socializing to others beside his adoptive siblings and closest circle which includes the spectacled beta. “Blonde hair blue eyes?” he offered vaguely remembering the name being announced on the day they were chosen for a Class S Mission.

 

“Yep that’s her. Unfriendly and pretty cranky. Dr. Hanji said she works as a nurse here. She resumed work a few weeks ago.” The raven nodded his head. “I see,”

 

The blonde alpha laid comfortably on his bed as the raven took a seat on a chair beside the blonde which was near the window. He quickly slid the window to let the air in. He took a deep whiff of fresh air and slumped comfortably on his chair. Oh how he missed the scent of the outdoors. “So how’s sleeping beauty?”

 

He glared at his friend. “Don’t call me that.”

 

“But it’s true. You slept for 12 Weeks Levi, until the nurse took hold of your Magic Stick and woke you up.”

 

“How in Moon Goddess did you know that?” the raven groaned covering his face in embarassment.

 

 The golden alpha grinned at him. “I’m sure he’s just doing his job.”

 

“That doesn’t earn him a right to  touch my dick! Fvck it. The blood dripping down his nose is satisfying.”

 

“That’s morbid Levi.” He commented.

 

“I haven’t even let my mate touch it and he’s welcoming himself?” he exclaimed still disgusted on the idea that, that beta might’ve touched his dick a lot of times on the entire duration of his comma.

 

“Someone already touched your…even before your mate Levi. You were circumcised remember? You can’t do that without touching it.”

 

“Shut Up.”

 

 

“Besides not peeing for 12 weeks is bad for your health. For all you know, Hanji was the one who did the you know what...before him” _Lies._ Hanji would call him to do that since she knew that the raven will find out one way or another, and she doesn’t want to die yet. He just liked teasing his brother who seemed to find anything annoying.

 

 

“I’ll kill that Four-eyed beast.” He mumbled in between his palms making the golden alpha laugh.

 

 

“Please don’t. She’s the only decent doctor here that we know we can trust.” as much as he hates it, Erwin was right. He doesn’t know why and how but the doctors are so, how does he put it, so _intrusive_ whenever they are assigned for the two alpha’s check-up. They would ask things that he deemed _completely unrelated_ to what usually the four-eyed beta ask them. _Like who in their right state of mind would ask if they have history of knotting someone in spite of haze of lust and anger?_

 

Immensely disgusting and offensive. It took him a bleeding palm to resist the urge to punch the doctor. Since hurting someone due to annoyance doesn’t count as self-defense.

 

“Speaking of knowing everything about me, if that really is true. Four-eyes told me you came in to the Infirmary full of…blood with. Assuming what she’s saying is not delusional and not exaggerated, it could only mean that we we’re together, when I…lost myself. Will you tell me what happened after I passed out Twelve weeks ago?.” A serious look crossed the Alpha’s features.

 

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

 

“What’s with everyone asking me what I remember? Will I be asking you if I remember what the fvck happened to me that night? Moon Goddess.”

 

“Well, on the scale of one to ten. How will you rate it?”

 

“One. I remember sweeping the lower levels with you. Then I feel somewhat dizzy, after that Nada. Zero.” The golden alpha pursed his lips and tried to gather the thoughts to choose his words carefully. He can’t tell Levi, _everything._

 

_Like his friend have remembered, they were ordered to sweep down the lower level for something odd. Considering their battle and combat expertise, he and Levi decided to split. The West was his while the East was the raven to conquer._

_Everything was on the right place at first. He caught a few escaping guards and took them down immediately. Until…until his Aleph told him to turn around and rush to the East Wing, where his raven friend is. His Aleph’s drive to go to that place was intense and unyielding._

_He vaguely heard Hanji’s voice over the intense pounding of his heart to his ears. He only picked up a few words like Levi’s name, his name and something about he needs to stop Levi. Whatever it was, he can no longer comprehend it._

_His padded clawed feet echoed through the hallways as his clawed hand ripped through anything that crossed his path. The Aleph’s goal was unknown to him as he refused to communicate with him like they usually with until…until he smelt the sweetest scent ever. A scent that almost brought him to his knees if not for his Aleph’s support._

_He can’t be wrong. It was the same citrusy vanilla smell that he came to love and adore after all these years. His steps quickened as he and his Aleph ate away the distance separating him from their fated mate. A few agonizing minutes later, a familiar tuft of blonde hair came into view. He quickly went to his side and sucked in a lungful of his scent._

_Moon Goddess, this must’ve what Nirvana feels like._

_He’s still as beautiful as he did a long time ago. Although his hair was cut short, his beauty never faded. It was the same soft cheeks, supple lips and thick lashes that he loved kissing. Does he still like reading? Does he still love dipping his feet in warm water and would splash him playfully every time he comes close to pick him up?_

_He and his Aleph weren’t sure. This was a different lifetime after all. But regardless of that, the same drowning feeling of awe and love still bloomed in his chest. He won’t care if he doesn’t remember the time they had before, his feelings would never change. He just have to make him fall in love with him again and protect if harm would ever come to them again. He and Levi might’ve failed before, but now that they are ready, well Levi will soon be too, they’ll finally be able to keep their mates from harm. He just knows it._

_A familiar growl snapped him from trance making him look up to the source. His friends identical form and crimson pair of irises were trained on him, fangs bared in aggression. It seems like only his Aleph was in control, not **his** friend. He growled back at him in retaliation. So did the younger aleph beside them. It surprised him that there was another Aleph in the academy besides the two of them but he’ll deal with her later. The one in front of him was a bigger threat._

_Levi’s aleph let out a dominating growl that made his Aleph look away. As much as want to retaliate, this Aleph, was on a different league. Despite the broken bond between the Aleph and the human side, they still have greater dominance than him and the female aleph combined. He averted his attention to everything around him and focused on the blonde bundle of sweetness._

_He licked the tears that streamed down his fated’s face. After this, his mate will never have to shed a single tear. If the time’s right and he’s yet to remember, he’ll tell Levi everything so that they can join forces on protecting their mate. Maybe he’ll be able to communicate with the female aleph too._

_Everything happened too fast. One moment they were cherishing the moment of reuniting with their mate until he heard human’s approaching their direction. A bunch of Alphas. Instructor Shadis, and Hanji. Shit. Him and the other Aleph might’ve gone overboard. The three of them quickly packed together to defend their mate in the middle._

_He’s completely ready to shed blood if it meant keeping his fated safe. What he didn’t expect was a tear gas mixed with **Nightshade** thrown inside the room. Normal sedatives wouldn’t have worked and would be immediately filtered out by their system, but with the Nightshade on the equation, even a superior Aleph was rendered powerless._

_He fell down into a boneless heap on the floor, hovering in between conscious and dazed whilst his friend continued defending his fated. Swiping anyone who would come too close for his liking which in this case was everyone. His eyes met Hanji for a brief moment but it was enough to assure him that nothing will happen t their fated and that she got everything under control._

_She better have…or else they’ll face the over thousand-year worth of wrath of an Aleph which was nowhere near pleasing._

The next thing he knew, he was already here at the infirmary. Completely healed, cleaned and void of traces of Lycantriphication. His Aleph must’ve been assured sensing his trust towards the beta and allowed his Aleph features to shift back to normal.

 

The female aleph he encountered on the underground, which was surprisingly the very skilled and very _doll-like_ Annie Leonhart. Like him, the traces of Lycantriphication were already gone. She remained silent on the duration of their time as room mates but her odd looks towards him could only mean one thing. _She remembers something but refuses to ask about it._

 

He just smiled at her and offered some apples that he peeled with his combat knife. The girl would just shook is head and would continue sharpening her own combat knife. Nothing was shared between them on the entire 8 weeks she stayed in the infirmary before she was finally discharged.

 

He was also good to go the same time she was allowed to leave the infirmary but he chose to stay. In that way, he can visit Levi whenever he wants without the visitation hours restricting him. Who knows if Dr. Hanji would need his help I ever, if ever a _different Levi_ wakes up. But judging his friends recovery and Hanji’s observation, he’s quite stable.

 

“Hey Erwin, what are you spacing out for?”

 

The golden alpha smiled at him, a sad look on his face. “I’m afraid I can’t fill in on what you missed that night since I was also unconscious when I came here bloodied as you were. I only remembered snippets like fighting a whole lot of guards when they tried to run away with the three omegas.” The raven regarded him with a suspicious look making the golden alpha swallow the lump on his throat unconsciously. He masked the scent of _lies_ as much as he can that he won’t be able to detect it, unless… _he’s_ on the surface.

 

The raven stared at him for a long time before nodding slowly. “I see…Dr. Hanji also told me that. One of them was in the Infirmary when I came to visit her lair.” Something akin to panic crossed the golden alpha’s eyes that piqued the raven’s interest.

 

“One of them? Who was it? Was he blonde? Short? Hazel eyes?” The last time he checked his fated’s welfare, he was already able to eat solid foods. Did Hanji lied to him? His Aleph slowly came into attention deep in his consciousness. He won’t hesitate to harm her if he lied about his fated’s condition.

 

“I haven’t actually seen him but he’s a brunette so, I guess no?” It eased the golden alpha’s worry in a flash, his stiff shoulder’s easing out visibly.

 

“I see. That’s Eren Yeager. One of the omegas we saved together with a blonde one, Armin Arlert and their friend Mikasa.” The raven’s brows were furrowed but he nodded his head.

 

“After that, I was in and out of consciousness for a few days. Although I wasn’t unconscious like you and Annie who woke up three weeks ahead of you, I had to rest on the bed for a few weeks. It was a pain in the ass honestly, especially that annoying Nile Dok who kept on squeezing me for your current condition.”

 

The raven frowned. “Why is Nile Dok suddenly asking if I’m okay? Did the crows suddenly turn white overnight without me knowing or Did the pigs started flying?” the golden alpha let out a shaky laugh. Him and Hanji were wondering about that too. Could it be that they are having their suspicions…? He’s not sure but this is definitely something. They wouldn’t just suddenly start asking about an Alpha’s welfare, especially Levi.

 

You can’t even place their name together without feeling some kind of a tension. Those two were like oil and water. Hot and cold. Up and Down. Anything that is contrasting would be a perfect adjective for the both of them. It’s just that the two of them were not on good terms. His friend being blunt and that Lycan Garde lapdog being an asshole 24/7.

 

“I actually don’t know. Once told them that you were still unconscious, he would leave immediately. It was really weird honestly.” He talked about it with Hanji and she also have doubts about that Lycan Garde lapdop suddenly asking about Levi’s welfare. It was one of the reasons they moved him out of her office, to not raise suspicions.

 

The raven clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Well whatever his reason is. It fvcking creeps me out.” His friend just laughed in reply.

 

The two of them talked about things that the raven missed will he’s having his _beauty sleep_ which were not many. Their horse-faced classmate finally made things official with the omega he’d been courting for months now. What an unlucky man, he’ll have to endure that ugly face every day of his life.

 

His little brother Farlan and little Isabel also started courting each other, though they haven’t registered it to the Academy since they wanted to have their _Older Bro’s_ permission first. That made him glad. Even though he grew up with Farlan on the same orphanage, he’d still kick his ass if he made his little sister cry.

 

Time flew by quickly until a nurse announced that it was already time for lunch. Food were delivered for the two alphas on the room who were incapable of getting their food on their cafeteria while the two were given the choice to go to the Infirmary cafeteria on their own. The golden alpha swung an arm around the raven as they were taking the stairs towards the cafeteria which was at the higher floor.

 

“Let me treat you into a hearty lunch in celebration for sleeping beauty’s awakening.”

 

“Shut it.”

 

* * *

 

  

The pair arrived in the cafeteria a little later they have expected with a few omegas fussing on the both of them. It took them half an hour before they _actually_ noticed the looming dark aura around the raven. The golden alpha just laughed it off and dragged his friend to the cafeteria. He might not admit it but he’s thankful for the raven’s bluntness in expressing his displeasure since he’s also starving.

 

Half an hour later and they’re finally able to order their lunch. Sasha’s Inferno Curry and _Lassi Drink._ Another quarter of an hour was spent on finding seat from the packed cafeteria. The two of them slumped on a table near the cafeteria doors and placed their trays on the part where it’s _relatively clean._

“This shitty brats. Didn’t even bother wiping their stains on the table dammit.” With a few swipes of tissue that’s supposed to be for their chilled yoghurt drink, the table was finally acceptable for the raven to dine in. The golden alpha mimicked him on his own side before settling his tray opposite from the raven.

 

The two did a quick prayer before scarfing down their classmate’s famous Inferno Curry. Just like its name, the curry is known for its reputation on burning inexperienced taste bud. It wasn’t just spicy but also a fine blend of other spices that highlights its meaty taste. The _Lassi_ yoghurt based drink is a perfect pair for the curry as it readily alleviates the spiciness when it gets unbearable.

 

After a few sips of their drink, the raven broke the silence between them. “Erwin…”

 

“Yeah?” the golden alpha asked in between his sips.

 

“There’s something I…didn’t tell you guys that _remembered_.”

 

The golden alpha’s brow furrowed at his question. “What do you mean?”

 

The raven’s hold on his cup tightened. “I heard it again…Before I fainted…back on the night of the mission, I heard something… _someone_ spoke into my mind. It was a deep voice…somewhat primal _._ ”

 

The golden alpha’s shoulders tensed visibly as he leaned closer to the raven as if what they’re about to talk about is really confidential. “Did he say something to you?”

 

“He told me to… _sleep,_ that I should leave everything to him. And the next thing I knew…I was in the hospital.”

 

“Did you tell Hanji?”

 

The raven shook his head. “No…I figured I should ask you first…but it was the same voice…that I told you I always hear when we were younger.” the raven asked with a slight edge on his voice. Back when they were younger, before they were enrolled in the Academy, Levi and his adoptive siblings were involved in an Attempted Kidnapping Incident.

 

It was a rare day for their small family, Levi once again used his birthday wish to take him and his adoptive siblings out for an evening celebration. With one of the sister as their guardian, the four of them took a stroll on the mall.

 

His sister enjoyed their rare day out too much and strayed away from their group. Furlan, who was beside Isabel all the time started bawling when he realized Isabel wasn’t holding his hand anymore. His Lycan features almost sprouted in distress if not for the hoodie he wore that day that’s why Erwin has to wait with him in their vehicle to calm him down. Levi and their guardian continued their search for their younger sibling.

 

A few hours passed but the red head was still not yet to be seen. They’ve checked the section of the Mall where kids who are lost are taken but she wasn’t there also. It wasn’t until Levi _heard_ his sister’s muffled screams while checking the lower level parking area.

 

The hackles of his alpha rose as his wintry eyes met his sister’s tear-filled green orbs. The raven didn’t hesitate and dashed towards his sister who was about to be abducted. His feet immediately went in contact with one of the kidnapper’s knees who dropped his sister’s body to clutch his aching leg.

 

His eyes wandered for a fraction of a second inside the white van where he saw a couple of unconscious kids inside. As much as he wanted to help, him and his sister were in no condition to do that. The raven bit his lip and pulled his sister up before dashing away.

 

Their kidnappers recovered in no time and was able to grab the ravens leg who was running a bit behind his sibling. The red head shrieked in panic as the raven struggled from their hold. The raven didn’t want his sister to be endangered to so with every power he can muster, he used his _alpha dominance_ to _order_ his sister to run. With tears staining his eyes, his sister _obeyed_ and ran away.

 

A blow on his temple made the raven’s vision spun before his eyes locked into his kidnappers. Their words didn’t come across into the raven’s ears as a certain _one_ took over. The _voice instructed_ him what to do. The raven didn’t know what came over him but he was able to _take down_ the man that gave him time to run away. Before he knew it, he was heaving and just a few paces away from their Guardian’s vehicle.

 

A bawling Isabel and Furlan ran towards him to hug his torso as Erwin checked him from injuries. Their guardian quickly guided them inside the car before speeding away from the parking lot where the danger still lurks.

 

The orphanage asked him a lot of questions but him, himself doesn’t know what to answer. It was like he was under a gray haze that time, with the _voice_ in his head instructing him what to do. Only Erwin knew what occurred that moment who _hypothesized_ that it might be his inner alpha talking to him that time, but over the years, he already debunked the Golden alpha’s suspicion. As much as he was in-tune with his alpha, they never _talked verbally._

 

And it happened not only _once._ It happened a few times when he’s on a mission. But the last time was a few months ago…he only heard it again on the Blackthorne Mission.

 

The golden alpha was silent for a few moments. He knew _who_ exactly was it that talked to the raven, and it wasn’t his inner alpha. The golden alpha took a small sip on his drink before speaking again. “What do you feel hearing _that_ voice again?”

 

The raven frowned. “Confused…? I don’t know…” the raven’s voice was getting quieter each passing moment. ”Am I…Am I going Feral Erwin?” the raven asked with an edge on his voice. _Ferality_ or _Madness_ is one of the sickness that unfortunately, even their Lycan Genes can’t avoid. It is a _sickness_ exclusive to the Beast Race. It’s origin are still unknown but it is extremely dangerous that causes bursts of anger and can be passed through bites and blood transfusion.

 

The golden Alpha placed a comforting hand to his friends. “You’re far from going Mad Levi. Trust your instincts. When the right time comes, everything will make sense.”

 

Levi was even more confused but he nodded and accepted his friend’s advice. He trusts his friend ho always had his. He knew that when the time comes that he pose danger to other people, Erwin will do everything in his power to prevent that. For now, he’ll just recuperate and wait for the right time to _make sense._

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I'm underneath your skin  
> The devil within~ ♪
> 
> Heya, another chapter since i'm feeling...really nice today ・ヾ(。＞＜)シ
> 
> Any thoughts and other things?
> 
> Stay tuned for more~・ヾ(。＞＜)シ


	11. ☽ ♁ ☾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿ ¿ ¿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿ ¿ ¿

* * *

* * *

☽   ☾   ☽   ☾   ☽   ☾   ☽   ☾    ☽   ☾   ☽   ☾    ☽   ☾   ☽   ☾   ☽   ☾   ☽   ☾   ☽   ☾   ☽   ☾   ☽   ☾   ☽   ☾   ☽   ☾   ☽   ☾   ☽   ☾   ☽   ☾   ☽   ☾   ☽   ☾

* * *

* * *

 

 

Hanji sighed as she rubbed her sweating palms into her lab coat. Instructor Shadis suddenly calling was a great escape from the wrath of the Big Bad Alpha, but in exchange, she’ll have to deal with _one of the problems_ she had been dreading to face for _twelve weeks_ now.

 

Her heartbeat reach crescendo when she finally reached the floor of the Alpha’s office. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her drumming heartbeat before knocking a few times on the mahogany door. A voice quickly replied from the other side urging her in. She slowly twisted the knob

 

She smiled wryly before making her left index finger a quick sweep into her temple for any stray strand of hair before stuffing it back to her pocket. “G-Good Morn-I mean Afternoon Instructor Shadis.” She greeted nervously almost biting her tongue in between words.

 

The Alpha who was sitting on a mahogany table in the middle of the expanse of the room rolled his eyes. He can see the beta’s effort on making it look like she’s _not_  nervous, but she’s failing miserably. Her scent and her continuous fidgeting betrays her calm façade.

 

“You may sit down.”

 

“O-Oh. Yes. Yes.” The beta nodded and strutted to the chair adjacent to the Alpha’s table. The chair made a creaking sound making the beta cringe. _Dammit Hanji. Calmly. Calmly. Conceal don’t feel. Don’t let them kno-_

 

“Dr. Hanji?” Her eyes snapped to the Alpha in a flash.

 

“P-pardon Sir?”

 

“I asked how is the Second Year Alpha doing.”

 

She stared apologetically at the alpha before tipping her head. “A-re you pertaining to Levi Ackerman *cough* S-sir?” she asked before she can even comprehend. _Moon Goddess, she wanted to hit her head or something. OF COURSE HE’S PERTAINING TO LEVI. WHO ELSE COULD IT BE?_

 

_STUPID. STUPID.STUPID. STUPID. STUPID._

The beta chanted in her mind after her mind doing backflips and mental breakdown due to nervousness. She knew that _this_ talk will occur soon but it never failed to make her nervous. Almost as nervous when Levi gets _mad._ As in _mad…mad._ She haven’t explained anything yet to the superior after the events with the…three students since she have been occupied for the last few weeks. She appreciated the Instructor giving her space and complied to her request on subduing the three students when they went berserk…but she wished that they wouldn’t have _this_ talk.

 

What will she explain to him? That those three have a genetic aberration and that-

 

“Dr. Hanji? Are you with me?”

 

“Y-yes?” the beta squeaked snapping into trance. She blinked a few times before her mind came back to reality and focused on her superior who seemed to be in the middle of questioning her. _Why does it feel like he asked me something but I can’t remember it?_

 

The alpha sighed before clasping his hands into the table. “I can sense your nervousness even before you entered the door Doctor…and I’m telling you. You don’t have to be nervous.”

 

The beta laughed nervously. “Me nervous? What? No. Not at all. Totally-”

 

“It’s not like this is the first time encountered… _such_ events.”

 

The beta’s brows frowned. “What do you mean Instructor?” The alphas face that usually looked intimidating took a whole 360°. His face that scared a lot of students into submission including his co-teachers, suddenly became… _rather soft?_

The alpha pushed of his hair and stood. He took a few steps closer to the shelf on the leftmost side of his office and plucked a frame on one of the levels. He placed it on the table and faced the frame to the beta.

 

The beta hesitantly took the frame to take a closer look. A younger looking Instructor Shadis had his arm wrapped around a younger man. A man who looked identical to him but have softer and lighter features. They were both smiling, _well at least the young man is,_ at the camera.

 

From the young man’s outfit, it seemed like it was taken during a graduation. The young man was dressed on the Standard Alpha Military Uniform which are dark jacket and dark pants with black straps of their maneuver gear on his legs. His left chest were littered with medals of valor and various patches.

 

Then something dawned to the beta. Her mouth formed an-O as she let out a comical gasp. “Oh My God…is this…is this…is this your son that…” the alpha nodded solemnly.

 

“He was mine and Katherine’s pride and joy. The symbol and fruit of me and my mate’s love and affection for each other. I promised Katherine, that I’ll protect him…that I will see to  it that our son will have what we _had_ before she died when our son was eigteen _…but I_ …” the alpha didn’t finish his sentence and shook his head.

 

The beta remained silent. It was one of the controversial missions that shocked the entire academy. It happened when she was just a newbie in the Infirmary. She didn’t have her own office yet. Just a trainee assisting doctors on operations and doing minor check-ups.

 

She was stationed on call on the infirmary that night when a distress call went through on one of lines. It came from one of the senior students who were supposedly on a Class SSS Elite mission. All she can hear were growls , a bunch of unintelligible sounds and static. A bone-chilling scream of students almost froze her on the spot.

 

It took her a few seconds before the gears on her mind worked and made her legs walk into the director’s office and seek his assistance. The director frowned before taking the call. He asked the same questions she did that was instilled to her as it was the protocol. Still no one answered.

 

Just plain static and incomprehensible noises.

 

 Her heart was beating thousands of miles per hour because whatever it was…it sounded like _pure carnage._ Her director repeated the inquiry but the call suddenly cut to black. They tried contacting the caller again but the line was dead. She had her suspicions but with her directors orders, she went back to her station, dismissing the entire event as a mere _prank._

 

The unfortunate thing was, it wasn’t. The call that went through the Infirmary Lines were the last calls of the _Loup Garou Squad_ who all perished on the Class SSS Elite Mission last night. Not a single survivor. When the back-up team arrived, the entire squad was slaughtered. Including the one and only son of the Alpha Instructor, _Aenon Shadis._

The mission that was supposed to shut down a Facility that experiments on Alphas for _new medicine breakthrough,_ stole their young lives in a flash. Many speculations on how an Elite team of Alphas perished but none of them were proven and the real causes were never disclosed. It was one of the wonders and mystery cases in Maria Academy that was never solved. Still, the entire Academy grieved the loss of the commendable and extremely skilled squad. Though all of them were still bachelors, A lot of omegas mourned their deaths.

 

“It wasn’t your fault instructor…” the beta whispered. “If only the infirmary didn’t disregard the call. If only not an amateur like me got the call then-”

 

“No, it wasn’t the Academy.” The alpha stated cutting the beta off midsentence.

 

“W-what?”

 

“It was my fault for letting my poor son join that mission, I should’ve stopped him…so the Garde wouldn’t have the chance to _kill him._ ” The beta’s jaw hung open. The whole situation just flipped her brain inside out. She came here to explain the mythical events and now her superior confesses something about _a mass murder the higher ups orchestrated?_

“W-what? What do you mean? What are we even talking about Instructor.” The alpha shook his head. His expression sullen.

 

“I mentioned before that…the events that happened on the Blackthorne Rose Mission wasn’t the first time right?” the beta nodded wordlessly.

 

“It wasn’t because…my son…Aenon, was one of them.”

 

“W-what?”

 

“Ever since me and Katherine raised my son, We already knew he wasn’t normal. He was different. Different from the normal alphas. His eyes shift into red when he experience intense anger…or any negative emotions, he confessed to me that he hears _someone_ talking to him on his mind. A trait that I’ve never heard from any alphas…not since the ancient times when the first _pure blooded Lycans emerged._ I’m no historian, a scientist or an expert, but I knew…I knew that if the Lycan Garde finds out about Aenon, they will kill him. So I kept it a secret. Katherine tweaked our son’s results to make his DNA look like it was normal. We raised him as any parent would and promised each other secrecy of our son’s unique…traits. I thought I could keep my son safe after Katherine left us, at least until he graduate and leave for the academy, migrate into another place where he can hide but the chance never came.”

 

“Because they found out about him…” the beta whispered.

 

“Tas you know, as the entire academy knows, My son and his team died after facing a lot of humans with advanced artillery that rivalled a Lycan’s healing and regenerative traits…but all of those we’re lies. The **_real_** details regarding the mission was never disclosed to the public, to any of the superiors since the Lycan Garde _took over_ the situation. But _I knew_ what happened. I never figured out how they found out about him…but they _killed_ my son. It wasn’t a mission to rescue any alphas to begin with…the facility was long over-run. The original operation already stationed somewhere, yet they still sent my _son’s squad._ Just so they can dispose of him.”

 

“T-then why…I’m sorry but. Why did they spared you?”

 

“They didn’t know…that _I_ know. They thought that this…this peculiar trait just randomly pops out of nowhere when that individual is on a state of grave danger, rather than getting developed, so my life was spared. Aside from that, as much as they want to, they can’t get rid of me yet. Not when I’m still useful to them. That’s how those old saps work. They might come as pleasing elders _who wanted to guide the youth into enlightenment,_ but all of them were rotten. A bunch of vile creatures who seized the positions from those who deserved it and use the power for their own gain and greed for power.”

 

“B-but…why would the Garde do that…I remember Erwin telling me about this…well he threatened me…but why would the Lycan Garde kill of Pure blooded Alphas?”

 

“It’s because of Power. Dominance. Superiority Complex. You’re a scientist. You probably figured out how a pure blooded Alpha is compared to…mundane ones. They have the ability to impose _dominance_ on other alphas. You’ve read the books right? Purebloods have a stigma of _destruction_ the last remaining evidence of _The Great Conflagration_ that almost killed off our kind thousands of years ago. The Lycan Garde fears the day that the _Great Conflagration War_ will rise once again if those Purebloods were spared.”

 

“B-but these are just kids…how sure are they that those kids will follow the path of destruction?”

 

“I don’t know…but you know how those so-called Wise Sage’s mind works. They take _History_ in a serious way.”

 

“I was puzzled on why Nile Dok have been sniffing around Levi for weeks now…and now I know why…How are we gonna protect them? The Lycan Garde is a very influential political figure. No offense to you sir but running away is not an option.”

 

“I know…I’ve been cooking up this plan ever since I saw that familiar face of his…trust me. When the time comes. Those Old farts wouldn’t stand a chance against us. Their rotten ways should be exposed to the Beast race so a proper Garde that genuinely cares for the greater good could be elected. We just need to protect them until then.”

 

“What do you mean sir?”

 

“I know it is very confusing but it is best that you don’t know for now or else it might cost you your life…we can’t have you dying when you’re the only one who can guard those brats when their outside of the Class Jurisdiction.”

 

“O-okay sir.” The beta agreed hesitantly.

 

“For now, take good care of the mates of those Alphas. You know what happens when they get upset. Katherine and I used to struggle when Aenon throw fits…” Instructor Shadis said with a fond smile on his face.

 

The beta nodded as she took in the slight happy wrinkles on the man's brows. He clearly adored his son. It must’ve been hard for him finding about the death of his son… _was actually planned all along._

“You can go now. Check on our sleeping patient and make sure Nile Dok won’t get a speck of his blood.”

 

The beta stood up and gave the Alpha a salute. “Sir yes sir.”

 

* * *

* * *

☽   ☾   ☽   ☾   ☽   ☾   ☽   ☾    ☽   ☾   ☽   ☾    ☽   ☾   ☽   ☾   ☽   ☾   ☽   ☾   ☽   ☾   ☽   ☾   ☽   ☾   ☽   ☾   ☽   ☾   ☽   ☾   ☽   ☾   ☽   ☾   ☽   ☾   ☽   ☾

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿ ¿ ¿


	12. || ETERNITY 06 ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our little munchkin finally wakes up...but did he really want to? or did he wanted to stay with that Alpha of his dreams?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " Oh, the past it haunted me  
> Oh, the past it wanted me dead  
> Oh, the past tormented me  
> But the battle was lost  
> 'Cause I'm still here "
> 
> || I'M STILL HERE - SIA ||

* * *

* * *

 

**S I A**

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

_He had no recollection of where when and how he got here, but Eren was suddenly standing in forest._

_The soft breeze of the air sent his loosen down hair flying as the moon illuminated him from above. The sheer cloth of the thin night gown he’s wearing fluttered into the air, tickling his legs whenever it touches his skin._

_He closed his eyes and breathed in the earthy smell of the expanse of the woods surrounding him. There were also faint traces of spice and something sweet in the air. A long time have since passed and still he haven’t forgotten how it made him feel calm and comforted._

_A small creak of a stick breaking made him look behind his back._

_A swish of bushes made him look back to his front, just in time for a flock of birds fly up._

_He looked around to find the source of the sound and tried calling out but all he got as a reply were the creaks of the critters of the animals in the area._

_He took a deep sniff of his surroundings again._

_His feet shifted in anticipation under him as the scent of spice got closer and stronger._

_Closer,_

_Closer,_

_Closer,_

_Closer,_

_Until a twig snapped right behind him._

_Goosebumps rose from his arms as a hot breath fanned his exposed nape._

_He shivered in response when the heat got closer that he’s flush against a very built body behind him._

_He’s here…_

_The two of them stood in silence in the middle of somewhere, just soaking in each other’s warmth until an idea came into his mind._

_Will he get mad if I do it?_

_He bit his lip in anticipation and doubted his idea for a fraction of a second._

_But he won’t know unless he tries right? And besides, this, by his experience, were their favorite activity every time they meet._

_He bit his lip and counted to three on his head before suddenly breaking into a sprint._

_The trees blurred slightly around him as he ran past them in an attempt to run away from him._

_His excitement almost faded when he didn’t feel him taking the bait until he heard a familiar growl from his direction. It wasn’t of anger, but of approval. Like an acceptance of challenge._

_A giggle bubbled from his lips as he pushed his legs to run faster._

_But even if h tried to, he’s no match from the one who’s now hot on his heels even though he had a good head start._

_A exhilarated squeal escaped his lips when a pair of warm arms encircled his waist sopping him from creating distance between them. He laughed as he tried to break from his grasp when suddenly, a deep voice spoke from his ears._

_“Stop squirming Sa’eri. I don’t want to hurt you.”_

_A gasp of air escaped his lips as he limped in his hold. His dreams about him were always the same. They would always chase each other in the forest until he catches him like he always did…but. Never did once he heard him speak. Not a single word._

_Hearing him actually uttering a word made his chest warm and his ears where he spoke, tingle. His voice were warm and raspy…and way pleasing than he have imagined._

_“I wouldn’t want to hurt you Sa’eri. That’s far from what I intend to. Now do you promise that you’re not going to run away again?” the brunette immediately nodded in agreement. With that kind of voice, he’ll do anything he says. “Good.”_

_He slowly placed him down the soft grass but he remained flushed to him, his arms encircling his waist in a strong yet caring hold. He placed a shaky hand on his chest. Oh wow. He feels so hard…and soft at the same time. All these years that have passed and now he’s this built?_

_“But…you’ve never spoke to me before…”_

_He affectionately nosed the brunette’s hair, taking a deep sniff of his fruity scent. “I always do…but you refuse to hear me.”_

_The brunette frowned at his statement. “W-what? I-I would never do that…I-I”_

_“Shh…I know Sa’eri. It is just that, it is not the right time yet.”_

_“What do you mean…?”_

_“Open your eyes to see for yourself.”_

_He quickly shook his head. “I don’t want to lose you.”_

_“You won’t.”_

_“It’s a living nightmare out there. I’d rather stay here with you…” he squeezed his arms around him. He pushed him off slowly and cupped the brunette’s cheeks._

_“Look at me.”_

_The brunette shook his head. “I don’t want to.”_

_“Look at me beautiful.”_

_“No.”_

_“Eren…” at the sound of his name, he looked up instinctively. A small gasp escaped his lips when he met a pair of glowing crimson eyes. He can make out the shape of his face but never how he actually looked. It was as if he was always shrouded with a blur of darkness…but his eyes? Moon Goddess…_

_“You have to wake up Sa’eri…”_

_“B-but…”_

_“I’ll find you again.”_

_“F-find me?”_

_“Yes, like I always did. Again and again. But first, I have to fix a few things…and when it is done, we can be together forever.”_

_“Forever?”_

_“Yes.” He placed a chaste kiss on his forehead, “You’ll be mine as I will be yours…for eternity.”_

* * *

 

The brunette’s eyes snapped open as he woke up. He blinked a few times, trying to process everything for a moment. He placed a shaky hand over when he last felt the touch of his lips. Even though it was just a _dream, the place where he last touched me are still tingling._

 

He only had a few peeks of him in his dreams whenever his birthday approaches. It started around when he was just a kid, around six maybe. His parents thought it was just his _imagination_ playing tricks on his mind, but _he always comes for him during his birthday._ His mother soon supported him, saying that it was the _Moon’s way of bonding them together until the day that they would finally meet._

 

He would always dream of a _him_ chasing him through the woods. But instead of feeling fear, he felt happiness. Excited even. Every time his warm arms encircles his waist as he _caught_ him, it sparked joy deep inside him. He wasn’t able to see his face as they were always blurred for some reason, but he cannot be mistaken.

 

_It was his alpha._

 

He told it to his mom and she also said the same thing. Something about a bond that mates have that allows them to meet in a place called  _Oneiros_ even when they haven't actually met in person. He believed in her mom...and the mushy feeling that comes with meeting him. Six years later and she's still holding on that hope. The hope and comfort the dreams about him provided. Maybe it was the will of the Moon Goddess.

 

But as always, he had to wake up. Just when everything _seemed so right._ He turned to his side careful not to scrape his skin on the rough concrete, when it suddenly dawned on him. The _ground doesn’t feel hard…nor it was rough._ He quickly sat up. His hands skimmed the softness he’d been lying at, probably even before he was awake.

 

_It was a bed._

 

 

But what is he doing in a bed? The last time he was in… _he was in Blackthorne Rose._ He was trying  to escape Blackthorne Rose…He was running down the hallways…with Mikasa and Armin. A gasp escaped his lips as he covered his agape mouth with his right hand. _Moon Goddess. Mikasa in Armin._

_Where are they?_

_Are they hurt? Safe?_

His eyes darted around his surroundings. He was in a some kind of a room, with pristine white walls…and a large window beside him. _Blackthorne Rose doesn’t have windows._ He slipped his legs off the covers and took a shaky step towards the window.

 

His eyes widened when the bright light of the full moon shone upon him. The tiny twinkles of the stars made him swoon. _He’s seeing the sky. The night sky._ His eyes went to the ground where lush green grass were growing. There were also a few flowers who have closed of for the night and a giant tree beside a bench.

 

 

 

_This is no way similar to Blackthorne Rose…then where is he?_

His hands skimmed the glass window as he tried to find a latch to open it. A small whimper escaped his lips when his bare fingers grazed a crooked metal and sliced through his skin. He quickly placed the bleeding finger on his mouth. _Way to go Eren._

While sucking his left index on his mouth, he tried opening the windows again with his right hand, carefully. A triumphant smile graced his lips when he was finally able to unlatched the lock and slide the window open.

 

A fresh breeze of cold air made the omega close his eyes and to just feel the air blowing on his skin. _This must be heaven. Maybe he already dead and ascended to the place where his mother and father is. Where the Moon Goddess awaits him. It was only a shame he didn’t get to meet his Alpha. But at least, he’ll get to pair with a more suitable omega. Not a weak, ignorant, pathetic thing like him._

His indulgence to _heaven_ was cut short when he heard a door sliding open behind him followed by two distinct voices arguing.

 

 

“I told you I heard something Moblit. I hear him shout _Alpha._ It wouldn’t hurt to check him for a few minutes.” A woman hissed.

 

“I can do that myself Dr. Hanji. You’re in the middle of an important appointment with Ms. Elen-”

 

“I don’t care, this little bean is more import…E-eren?”

 

He squeaked in surprise when the two figures in front of him finally acknowledges his presence. A woman with a very messy hair and glasses was staring at him like he just rose from the dead. Even the man with a light blond hair was staring at him with wide eyes. He stared back at them worriedly. _Who are these people?_

The beta was the first one to react. She immediately crossed the distance between them and barreled him with a lot of questions “Oh My Moon Goddess~! You’re finally awake Eren! After 17372684619346981491-7474843 years! Are you okay? DO you feel nausea? Light headed? Any pain to your head, shoulders, knees and toes? Are you hungry? Thirsty-”

 

“For Moon Goddess sake, one at a time Dr. Hanji. You’re scaring him that he’s trying to get away from you” The man stated pulling the woman back,

 

He gulped and held to the window pane for his dear life. Who are they? Why are they asking him a lot of questions? _Did the Blackthorne Send them?_

“It’s okay Eren. You’re safe here.”he frowned at them. He’ll never be safe as long as the Blackthorne Rose is existing. He have to get out of here, wherever this is. He quickly turned his back at them and tried if he can escape through the windows.

 

A whopping height made him clung to the window pane harder. _Moon Goddess. How high is this place?_  He might have a few bruises if he jumped down, maybe even broken bones…but it will be worth it if he was able to escape Blackthorne Rose and find his friends. But as he made his way to swing his feet over, a pair of arms immediately stopped him from his intention.

 

“Oh My Moon Goddess, please don’t kill yourself! We’re not going to hurt you~! You’re safe here~!” The woman exclaimed in panic as he held the brunette’s legs while the other man was holding his right arm. He frowned and tried shrugging them off in panic. _This is unfair. Two against one?_ His chances were already close to none and now its completely gone with the two of them teaming up against him.

 

“L-let me go!” he rasped out in a low voice, his throat raw and dry.

 

“E-easy there Little bean! We can’t have you free-falling down the third floor! I told you already right you’re safe here! You’re not in Blackthorne Rose!” at the mention of escaping that place, he suddenly stopped struggling.

 

“W-what do you mean?”

 

“You’re far from that place now. You’re in Maria Academy Infirmary. We rescued you from that place with a bunch of omegas!”

 

“H-how?”

 

“I-I’ll explain later but first. Will you please go inside first? Please.” The omega stared at her for a while before complying on her request. He is really confused on what is happening and maybe hearing out her explanation will clear his doubts and answer his questions.

 

The woman guided him back to his bed as the man slid the window shut. “Moon Goddess Eren, I almost had a heart attack! Don’t go jumping on windows again alright? That’s really dangerous!”

 

He suddenly felt guilty after seeing the clear panic the woman went through. If what she said is true, that they saved him from that…place, it’s really unfair for him to hurt himself after all the things they probably went through to save him. “S-so-” he tried to apologize but a cough swallowed his words. It quickly progressed into a series of cough making tears gather on his eyes as his chest heaved to breathe.

 

“M-Moblit! Water! Get him some water!” after a few agonizing minutes, a glass was placed upon his lips with a few droplets of water sloshing. He quickly held the glass and took a gulp of water only to cough again.

 

“Slowly little bean, slowly.” He nodded and drank from the glass again, this time slowly.

 

His parched throat and his thirst were quenched after a few more glasses of water. He breathed out a relieved sigh as he finished his last glass of water. He gave the woman who was sitting on the bed on his right a small smile. “T-thank you…” he trailed not knowing the identities of his saviors.

 

“Hanji, My name’s Dr. Zoe Hanji but Hanji’s fine. I’m a doctor here, while this man beside me little bean is my assistant, Moblit.” The man gave him a small smile as he reached for the glass.

 

“I’m…Eren...but I think you already know that…since you called me that.” He whispered shyly. The beta tried hard to suppress a squeal and squeezed his assistant’s arm.

 

“Oh My Moon Goddess, I didn’t expect you to be this cute~! You were cute enough when you’re sleeping and now…I don’t know anymore~!” the brunette blinked at him as the woman squeezed and pinched at the air with vigor.

 

“T-thank you…?”

 

“It’s okay little bean~! You deserved it.” The woman replied giving him a wink. The brunette slowly relaxed in the presence of the very cheerful woman and the soft-spoken man. They seemed really nice.

 

“Are you hungry? DO you want some Cakes? Donuts or Pancakes? or Ice cream?” Dr. Hanji asked him eagerly, her hands encasing his.

 

“Dr. Hanji, we can’t feed him sweets the moment he wakes up. Sweets are for dessert time only. Let’s give him some real food. What do you want to eat little bean?” The man-Moblit asked him.

 

Eren bit his lip. Knowing where exactly his friends are outweighs his desire to fill his empty stomach. He won’t be able to take a single bite if his friends are starving…back in that place. He made a quick prayer to the Moon Goddess that his friends also escaped that despicable place.

 

“I’m sorry…but I’m not hungry…instead of food, can I ask you something else?”

 

Dr. Hanji adjusted her glasses. “As long as it is within my power, I’ll give you anything little bean. Co’z if you want the starts, that would take me more than a million light years to-”

 

“Dr. Hanji.” Moblit reprimanded, cutting his superior’s rambling before it went out of hand.

 

“-Right. Ask away little bean.”

 

“M-may I know where my friends are? Are they here with me? Are they safe? Can I see them?” The omega trailed fearing the doctor’s reaction. _Will she get mad and hit me for demanding things?_ He bit his lower lip. _Whatever it will be, he’ll be willing to accept it as long as it will mean that he’ll know where his friends are._

Dr. Hanji gave her a wide smile that quickly melted away his speculations. “They are perfectly fine little bean. In fact they woke up earlier than you little bean.”

 

“Woke up?”

 

“Yeah, you were asleep for a long time. 12 weeks little bean.” His eyes widened in surprise.

 

“Oh…Oh wow.” He wiggled his fingers in the air. No wonder he felt shaky and kind of sore when he woke up.

 

“Yes, wow. Though it was really long, it was a good thing. It allowed your body to focus on recuperating and healing. Now you’re fit as a fiddle~!” Dr. Hanji agreed smiling at him. He actually felt good like she said. His legs and shoulder that were usually sore after lying on the cold hard ground feels good. but...what about Armin and Mikasa? 

 

“My friends…Can I meet them Doctor? I really want to see…them.” He pleaded. The beta almost gave in. Almost. But those two omegas are probably asleep now. It’s already half an hour passed ten. Those two aren’t like her who stay up all night researching stuffs or going on International Conference via Skype.

 

“I’m afraid you’ll have to meet them tomorrow Little bean. It’s already night time. I’m sure they are already asleep.”

 

“I-Is that so…” The sad look almost made the beta cry. He looked really eager to reunite with his friends. He placed a comforting hand on his head and gently ruffled his soft brown locks.

 

“You’ll have plenty of time to talk to each other tomorrow. For now, eat and rest.” The omega stared at the sandwich the beta was reaching towards him. “I know your tummy has yet to catch up on the demands since we hooked you on I.V while you’re asleep, but you still have to eat. Even just small bites.”

 

He took the sandwich gratefully. “O-okay.” He flashed them a smile again before carefully opening the sandwich. His mouth immediately watered at the scent of something akin to a meat and something sweet of some sort. He looked up to the doctor expectantly “W-what is this Dr. Hanji?”

 

“Oh~! That’s bacon and Mayo~ That’s yummy I promise. My Hubby made that for me and I guarantee you, he’s a better cook than me~!” she answered with a wink.

 

The omega nodded and took an experimenting nibble on the sandwich. The soft texture of the bread complimented the yummy taste of _Ba-con_ and _ma-yo._ He quickly finished the sandwich after a few bites. He licked his fingers like a cat and looked at the doctor expectantly. Sensing that the omega wanted more, she went to rummage on her bag where his husband stacks it full of his Bacon and Mayo sandwich.

 

His eyes immediately lit up and took the additional treats to eat. A few sandwiches more and the omega burped in relief. The doctor and his assistant awed at the sight of the adorable omega _. Is there a limit to his adorableness?_

The omega flushed immediately and mumbled an apology. “T-thanks for the food Dr. Hanji…Mr. Moblit.”

 

“Little bean~! Hanji and Moblit is fine~ Right?” the doctor stated looking at her assistant. Moblit nodded immediately in confirmation. “No need to be formal Eren. We’re your friends.”

 

“F-friends?” Moblit smiled at him.

 

“Yeah. Friends.”

 

Tears welled up in the omega’s eyes for the first time. The warmth of the strangers, _former strangers,_ his new-found friends washed over him. The two betas panicked as tears streamed down the omegas face. Moblit quickly reached for a tissue and dabbed it carefully on the omegas cheeks.

 

“Moon Goddess, why are you crying Eren? Does your tummy hurt? Did we feed you too much?” the omega shook his head. His tummy doesn’t hurt. It was his heart that hurts. But it was a different kind of hurt, it was a pain that assured that he’s really far from that place now.

 

He wiped his own tears and blew his nose to the tissue Moblit reached. “N-nothing hurts. I’m really okay.”

 

“Are you sure? You scared me to death. If you’re tummy hurts I’ll kick my hubby’s sexy-”

 

“Dr. Hanjii, language.” His assistant interrupts him before the doctor can say something graphic.

 

The omega smiled at the both of them. “T-thank you. H-hanji and Moblit, for saving me from that place…my friends too.”

 

The beta shook his head. “Well, it wasn’t exactly us who saved you from that place. We just treated your wounds here in the Infirmary.”

 

“W-what do you mean Hanji?” she flashed him a wink.

 

“Save your thank you’s to the big bad alpha who saved you Little bean. He’s also the  owner of that fluffy jacket. You’re wearing”

 

The omega stared at the dark jacket that had been shielding him from the cold winds before. “Big bad alpha?”

 

“You’ll meet him soon.” With one last smile and a ruffle of his hair, the two of them left the Omega on his own.

 

The omega frowned and played the hem of the jacket’s sleeves. Who could be the owner of this jacket? He couldn’t be _that_ bad right? After all he saved him from that horrible place and even give him something to keep him warm. Maybe they’re just joking around…like _friends._

 

He really can’t wait to see them, but ike Dr. Hanji said, they’re probably asleep now. He doesn’t want to steal a much needed rest after all the things that happened to them.

 

The omega fixed his pillows and draped the covers up to his waist. The jacket was enough to provide him warmth. It was really warm…and it smelt good. It smelt like _his alpha on his dreams._

_With that last thought on his mind, he finally succumbed to sleep._

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY~! I'M BAAACK~♥ Thanks for waiting patiently for me. UwU. I had a slight health complication which caused my family and entire clan to overreact and made me stay in my day for FOREVER. But I'm now back yay~!
> 
> Steadily following that outline, Hope you'll stay with me until the end ;)
> 
> annnndddd Yes, I just made a pun. Cheers to y'all who will be able to get it ♥
> 
> Thank you once again for the kudos, bookmarks, comments and hits and Stuff...and to the ones who messaged me on tumblr on the duration that I was sick UwU
> 
> Schools about to start and I may be busy but that won't stope me from finishing this....I'm even considering on making a bunch of one shots I've been cooking up on the past few days I'm on bed arrest (yes arrest because it was coercion Y^Y). It will be called Weekly Riren Series UwU takes to the reader that pointed this out to me ♥♥♥
> 
> SO yeah, It will be under a pseud (staywildmoonchild) since it will be sooooo many. I'm kind of excited ♥^♥ A bunch of fantasies are about to come true yay~!ANd maybbe I'll accept suggestions too >///////< just look me up on tumblr as usual or down below daughterofcomos01
> 
> STAY TUNED AND HOLD ON UNTIL THE TOOTH FROTTING FLUFF STARTS
> 
> AUTHOR-SAN OVER AND OUT~!


	13. || ETERNITY 07 ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This glass heart is shattering to pieces  
> Shattering to pieces
> 
> || GLASS HEART - Sam Tinnesz ||

* * *

* * *

**S E A C H D**

* * *

* * *

   


  


“Any uncomfortable feeling of pain, soreness?”  


 

The blonde omega shook his head, a smile on his lips. “None Nurse. I feel really okay.” The lingering feeling of soreness vanished as if it wasn’t even there after a few nights spent on the softest bed ever. He really loved their bed here. It was really different from the carboards the one in _that_ place provides or the cold hard floor when they don’t have a choice. It was as if he woke up from a nightmare and now living a magical dream. Everyone were really nice to him and even allowed Mikasa to be admitted beside his bed.

 

The nurse nodded and fished a pen from her sophisticatedly bunned hair and tick her clipboard. “How about you Mikasa?”

 

The female omega gave her a glare that made the nurse smile wryly. If Armin was a kind little chick, this girl would’ve been a wild cat. She would glare at every staff that comes near them within a five meter radius as if they were _the devil_ themselves. No one can blame her though, after many years spent in a place where everyone is basically an enemy, it was only justified if she can’t trust people that easy. Though she’s slowly improving.

 

Her skittishness were now exclusive to unfamiliar nurses like the one in front of her. Although she came from the Alpha ward under Dr. Hanji’s orders, because the beta nurse that was assigned to them was on an emergency leave, she still refused to speak more than a word to their nurse.

 

Maybe it’s the wariness of someone unfamiliar starting from the change in uniform. Nurses in the Alpha ward wear Metal Gray dress uniform with a white band while Omega nurses wear olive green dress uniform with a pink band.

 

“Mikasa? You know that we’ll give you any medicine that you will need right? Just tell me where it hurts.” The nurse asked, her tone worried. The girl refusal to speak more than ‘Yes’ or ‘No’ to her extended to her admission if she felt any pain. Usually it was Armin who would suddenly blurt out that Mikasa still needs painkillers due to the bruises on her ribs.

 

The female omega huffed, “No it doesn’t.’

 

“Are you sure?” she asked again to make sure.

 

“I’ll tell you if it does.” The nurse smiled warmly at her before ticking the box. _Definitely improving. She spoke nine words._

“How about breakfast? Have you had breakfast yet?”

 

The blonde omega smiled sheepishly. “Actually we have-”

 

_‘Good Morning Cinnamon Rolls~! I have brought you, your breakfast~!!!’_

The omega who had been lounging on his friend’s bed almost jumped in surprise when the door suddenly burst open revealing a beta in White Chef outfit with a matching toque on her head. The blonde omega blinked owlishly at the beta while the black-haired omega beside was wearing her usual serious face, clearly confused too but refused to show any sign on her face.

 

The beta who’s smile was wider and brighter than all of the fluorescent lamps inside combined, continued sauntering inside the room. Pushing a cart with a large cloche on top. This finally piqued the female omega’s interest. Her delicate brows arched and gave the beta a questioning gaze.

 

“D-Doctor Hanji?” the startled nurse asked.

 

“Sorry Ava, I have these Cinnamon Rolls’ breakfast with me. I had to do a few things before coming here.”

 

“O-okay.” She replied, her nerves slowly calming down. To think that she was so prepared on slamming her palms on the red emergency button reserved if ever an alpha or someone else trespasses to an omegan room. She wasn’t annoyed, a tad bit surprised, well more than bits but other than that she was glad the she didn’t need to press the button. It was just the mere fact that, five years of working on the Infirmary, a few times with the doctor, she still can’t adjust to the Senior Beta’s exuberance which made her feel completely silly.

 

“Chill out Ava~! Have an early lunch with Lance. I got these cute little cinnamons covered! I brought them a very, extremely, really, really healthy breakfast.” At the nurses looks of doubt, the beta quickly added, “Under Moblit’s strict supervision, of course.”

 

“No pancakes today?”

 

“Nope.” The beta replied, popping the P with enthusiasm.

 

“Honey? Whip Cream? Chocolate Syrup? You know that they shouldn’t be ingesting those, at least for now. They’re still trying to ingest the nutrients their body missed.”

 

“Nay, Nay and Nay. Irrevocably and Completely Healthy. All on the food pyramid. The Go, Grow and Glow stuffs.”

 

The nurse arched a brow. “Then can I check?” she asked her hand hovering over the cloche’s handle.

 

The beta quickly pulled the cart back, jostling the contents but remained hidden under the dome covering. “Nope. None of that. It wouldn’t be a surprise if you checked.”

 

“I wouldn’t show them. Just let me-” she asked taking a step closer only for the beta to step back farther.

 

“Nope. I was aiming for the steaming-fog thingy effect that comes with opening this so, sadly you can’t Ava.”

 

The nurse huffed, chucking her hands on her side pockets. “If you say so Doctor. But let me just remind you, Vitamins and Nutrients, No diabetes-inducing food please.”

 

“What?” the doctor gasped out as if offended “I do not promote such lifestyle!”

 

“That’s what you said when you gave them a 4-layered pancake with an excessive amount of whip cream, overflowing with maple syrup and an explosion of Chocolate syrup and sprinkles.”

 

“T-that was a cheat day!”

 

The nurse just shook her head, completely defeated. “If you say so Doctor. Then I’ll be on my way. I still have a few grumpy, macho alphas to check.”

 

“Yes, Yes. My explosive gratitude on helping me take care of this beans. I already paid for a lunch for two so don’t keep Lance waiting and finish all your patients.” The nurse blushed furiously before rushing her way out.

 

“Now back to you my Little Cinnamon Rolls, who likes Waffles!” the beta exclaimed opening the cloche as if it was a grand lottery prize.

 

The omegas’ mouth, especially the blonde, watered at the sheer smell of the delicious breakfast. The gourmet presentation of the dish looked really delectable. Three stacks of waffles topped with a few pureed fruits were carefully placed on a plate on silver platter. Two cups of hot choco were also placed beside each plate.

 

The blonde omega clapped happily, his head bobbing like a bubble head. He quickly wondered if it would taste as delicious as the pancake they had last time. Nurse Ava’s meals were also delicious but after the Pancake Bonanza, as how Hanji called it, he claimed himself as a certified sweet tooth. Anything that had sugar in it entices him.

 

“Mikasa look at those, what was it again? Wa-what?”

 

“Waffles.” She supplied before letting out a sigh. “Go, Grow and Glow huh?”

 

“But this is a Gluten Free Tropical Fruit Tango Waffle!”

 

“I bet my arm that you completely made that up on spot.”

 

“No, No, Of course not. This is really gluten free and very healthy.” The doctor pulled out a canister from her pocket and squeezed an ample amount of sweet smelling syrup on top. “With a minimal amount of pureed berries, my hubby’s recipe of course aaaaaand No preservatives added. Now gobble it up!”

 

The beta took the plates and quickly distributed it to the two. The black-haired omega took her plate hesitantly while the Blonde omega quickly chomped on the warm treat when his hands touched the plates. His eyes rolled at the back of his mind as the explosion of fruity taste and the softness of the waffle graced his tongue. It tasted so divine that he can’t help but moan in delight. “Moon Goddess Dr. Hanji! This tastes like heaven!”

 

The beta grinned, nodding eagerly. “RIGHT? RIGHT?” The blonde omega chirped in happiness and shoved a spoonful again on his mouth. It gave him little to no time to breath but he just can’t help it. Each bite tasted better than the former.

 

The beta stared at the blonde fondly. He looked genuinely happy. It was worth the risk on transporting his hubby’s fruity puree and guaranteed healthy waffles. His wariness on accepting food from strangers waned too.

 

Their first few weeks were really tough. Like their other friend, they couldn’t believe it at first. They thought it was just a game. Some kind of a mindfvck from that rotten place to completely obliterate their hopes of escaping that place. But after a lot of persuasions and continuous confirmation of their security, the blonde became completely comfortable around him and the other staffs in the hospital. The female omega didn’t make it less easier for them too.

On the first week they were here, she would snarl at anyone who would enter and come close to her or her unconscious friend. Betas can’t distinguish scents very well but her scent may as well be a Warning Sign that No One should come near. Getting her trust was a tough process. So hard that even know, she still needs an assurance that no one would put anything on her food.

“Do you hate waffles Mikasa?” Hanji asked worriedly. The blonde was down on his last waffle and the black-haired omega has yet to take a bite.

 

“No…I just…” she trailed off, her brows furrowing in distress.

 

“Sweetie, do you want me to try it first?” her head snapped to the beta’s direction in a flash, her pupils widening in realization.

 

“N-No. It’s not that I don’t trust you. It was just-”

 

“It’s okay sweetie. I’ll do this for you as long as you need to. Here let me take a small bite. I’m actually in the need for a small taste after smelling this yummy goodness.” The beta took the knife from the omega’s shaking hands and sliced a small piece before popping it straight into her mouth.

 

The female omega watched her with unblinking eyes, waiting for some kind of a sign that she will faint or feel something funny after eating. The beta beamed at her after a few minutes, the waffle long gone from her mouth. “See? It’s okay Mikasa. There’s nothing in there. Trust me.”

 

The omega still looked hesitant but made a move to slice her waffle into pieces before poking it with her fork. She stared at the sliced fluffiness and looked at her friend beside her. Armin gave her a two thumbs up, his cheeks still puffed up like a chipmunk from stuffing his mouth full of waffles. “Dish ish sho good Kasha. Try it.”

 

The omega sighed before taking a small tentative bite. Her eyes widened in surprise when the flavors of the seemingly suspicious breakfast took a dip on her taste buds. It was as if she was eating the fruit itself, whatever it was. It was sweet, a bit sour but it still tasted _divine._ The pancake was too sweet for her liking, but this? This was pure  heaven.

 

“You look like a cute munckin ya’know.” The beta pitched in between her marveling of the waffles taste, making her blush.

 

“T-Thank you. This is really…delicious.”

 

“Awww, I’m glad you liked it sweetie. Now finish you’re waffles and cocoa up we’ll go somewhere so I can show you your surprise.”

 

“Surprise?” the blonde echoed in between his bites.

 

The beta grinned at them devilishly. “Yep, something both of you would really want.”

 

The two inclined their head like a cat would making the beta gush over them, mentally at least. She wouldn’t want to freak them out with her…eccentric personality like Moblit said.

 

“You’ll see…”

  


* * *

  


 

At this moment, nothing could match the wide smiles on the omegas faces the moment their gazes clashed with each other. Despite Armin’s complaint that he doesn’t actually felt like standing and walking around, he was the first to run on Eren’s direction and engulf him in a hug. Mikasa wasn’t a few steps behind him and almost toppled the three of them to the hospital floor. The three omegas that were both laughing and crying as they touch each other in wonder and relief. It was as if they couldn’t believe their own eyes that they are now reunited.

 

“Moon Goddess Eren! I thought were really done for good!” Armin exclaimed, hugging the omega close. His cheeks were already soaked in tears, his blue eyes were a tad bit lighter than usual.

 

“Y-yeah. Me t-too. I-I thought I was the only who made it so I-I…” the brunette trailed, his sniffs and hiccups stealing his breath. “I-I’m sorry I didn’t try h-hard enough -save you g-guys…I-I-”

 

“Shhh. It’s fine, we’re all okay now.” Mikasa shushed the two crying omegas, her arms encircling them both. It was indeed a miracle that they meet each other here. She can no longer remember the times she tried to escape to find Eren, thinking that this was just another _Blackthorne Mansion_ In their lives. Clearly, it wasn’t. Eren’s skin look less pale and more livelier than usual. _Just like her and Armin._

 

She glanced back at Hanji who was watching them with teary eyes. She flashed a small smile towards the beta and mouthed _‘thank you.’_ Hanji blinked a few times back at her, clearly flabbergasted, before nodding hesitantly. Their distressed and relieved scents filled the hallways, which earned them weird looks from the hospital staff and patients. But at that moment, they didn’t care. The three of them made it out. Alive. How blessed by the Moon Goddess were they?

 

“T-the both of you, looked so w-well…Dr. Hanji must’ve took great care of you guys…I’m g-glad.” Eren beamed at them, wiping his cheeks softly.

 

“Oh yes! Yes, she did. She gave us the fluffy thing called, called…pan-something. It looked like a bread, but she cooked it in a pan! Can you believe it!”

 

Eren tilted his head sideways in confusion and interest. Bread cooked on a pan? He have never heard of those stuff before. “Really?”

 

“ Yes! It was really sweet Eren! Right Mikasa?” The raven nodded half-heartedly, a red flush creeping upon her pale complexion. She can’t have the beta doctor hearing how much she really enjoyed it when it was her who chooses their breakfast. It was really scrumptious…especially the Waffle. At least better than the pancakes that Armin liked the best.

 

The omega let out a sigh and enveloped his best friends as much as he can. “Moon Goddess…I really missed you, you guys…”

 

Mikasa gave him one of her rare smiles and indulged in the omegas hug. A frown crossed the dark-haired omega when the omegas scent wafted towards him. “Eren?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You smell weird…”

 

Armin, who was also in the omega’s hug, became curious and sniffed his friend. Eren’s usual fruity floral smell was laced with something else…something spicy and…citrusy? Eren backed off at them and started sniffing his armpits, suddenly feeling conscious of his own scent. He took a bath before coming here…so the chances of him smelling bad is slim.

 

“What do you mean?” Eren asked, confused.

 

“You smell like…I don’t know how to describe it but…it was like your scent was mixed with…are you sick? You’re scent has definitely changed…” Armin murmured lightly tapping his chin.

 

Mikasa hissed, taking a step closer. She tucked the omegas hair to his ears and sniffed him. The scent was practically _oozing off_  the dark article of clothing that is currently wrapped around the omega as if it was his second skin. It was weird. As far as she can remember, Eren never owned a jacket… _so whose is this?_  “Something is…mixing with it…someone else’s scent…”

 

“You’re confusing me guys…” Eren whined hugging himself. He doesn’t feel… _weird._ His own scent is…quite calming for him. So why are they fussing over such trivial matter?

 

Hanji, who knew _everything_ and the reason why the omega smelled out of his ordinary scent, forced back her grin and approached the omegas. “Maybe It’s just the antiseptics guys, why don’t we all go out and get some fresh air? The garden we have at the back of the Infirmary is breathtaking. Let’s go, yes?”

 

Before Mikasa can complain that it was the other way, Nurse Ava appeared out of nowhere, arms on her waist. “Dr. Hanji…”

 

The beta grinned at her widely. “Yes, Nurse Ava?”

 

“Where are you taking our patients?”

 

The beta, not having the genes of a pathological liar, looked anywhere but the obviously pissed off nurse. “I-Oh-Uhm. N-Nowhere. I was just introducing Eren t-to them. R-right Ere-bear?”

The omega who was obviously shocked that the conversation suddenly focused onto him, became speechless and wasn’t able to say anything that will save the beta’s ass.

 

“Mikasa and Armin is up for a Therapy with Dr. Michaelis in” the nurse looked at her wrist, “Fifteen Minutes. You know how Particular Dr. Michaelis is with the time.”

 

The beta pouted but released the two omegas. She herself knows how that demonic doctor can be especially when his time with his _incredibly adorable_ mate is compromised. _“Bummer.”_

“You know I hate being a spoilsport Doctor, but _doctors who gives her patients unhealthy things_ and _Spiriting_ them away when they should obviously be resting is even more despicable _._ ” Nurse Ava retorted playfully.

 

“I would stand any insult from you but you can never Insult my Hubby’s pancakes! They are the best in the entire Realm!” Dr. Hanji screeched as if Nurse Ava just insulted her entire clan from the hell and back.

 

Nurse Ava exhaled a woosh of breath, clearly exhausted with the childish petty games she had been having with the _older_ and supposedly _more mature Doctor_ ever since the sun rose from the east _. “I’m sure your husband will also agree after he comes back from his mission Doctor. Now will you please let me get these kids to their schedule to make sure they are healthy. They will surely be discharged this weekend._ ” The nurse then ushered the two omegas towards the Pediatric Department before the can even make a smart-ass retort. Eren just waved back at Armin before they disappeared on the sea of people.

 

The beta huffed and crossed her arms to her chest like a child. “That woman! She is such a bummer! I swear, she doesn’t know how to have fun! Poor Lance, he’ll be stuck with an _Old Lady_ forever.”

Eren, who was left with her, muffled his laughs with his palms. The doctor doesn’t mean it really. Just watching how the two of them banter like children makes it obvious that the two of them have a good relationship.

 

The beta tucked her hands into her pockets and beamed at the brunette. “Now it leaves you and me. Don’t worry, we’ll have a good time chilling in the Ely-”

 

_Paging Dr. Hanji Zoe, please proceed to the Proceed to NICU._

 

The beta doctor raised her arms in the air, asking every force in the universe _WHY._ The P.A System, as if mocking her repeated he announcement once again.

 

_Paging Dr. Hanji Zoe, please proceed to the Proceed to NICU._

 

“Oh Moon Goddess! I’m really sorry little bean. As much as I want to give you a grand tour around the infirmary like Armin and Kasa…but duty calls. Let me send you back then I’ll go to the-“

 

“No-Dr. Hanji I can go back myself.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

The omega hummed and nodded his head. “Mhm.”

 

“Really, really sure?”

 

“Yup.” He answered popping the ‘p’. Well he wasn’t exactly sure but he just have to follow the room numbers right?

 

The beta nodded in agreement and ruffled the omegas hair lightly. “Go straight back your name alright? Or else Moblit will mutilate me to death.”

 

The omega giggled again and nodded. “Mam Yes, Mam.”

 

“Well then, we’ll meet again my little bean~! Toodles!!!” The beta then skipped to where she was asked to go.

 

The omega sighed and turned to make his way back into his room. It will be kind of sad being alone again, but it will be a good way for him to think a few things over. He would like to think what he will do next after he too will be discharged from the hospital. He owed the academy his life and the chance to be with his friends again, _to find his alpha_. He wanted to contribute something. Help his comrades who met an unfortunate fate like him.

 

But as of now, the idea of napping is really tempting. There’s nothing more appealing than the fluffy bed and cover Dr. Hanji gave him.

 

He went through a series of hallways and turned through different directions aimlessly. A few more turns and stairs, a sudden change in the environment made the omega come into a stop and took a quick assessment of his surroundings. The walls were Monochrome and the hallways were really silent.

 

_This doesn’t look like the way back to his room…_

 

Somehow, the stillness of the surroundings made shives run up his spine. He took a few steps back to retrace where he came from. _Something in him is screaming to get away from this place. Right NOW._

He was a about to turn into a sprint when his face bumped into _someone_ else. The ground tipped under him and was about to fall into the ground when a pair of arms grabbed his arms. The person’s scent wafted through him due to the close proximity. It was anything but _pleasing._ It was a scent that made shivers crawl up his spine. A different kind of shiver that made a terrified whimper escape his lips.

  


  


  


  


  


 

_“Well, Well, Well, what do we have here…?”_

_  
_

* * *

* * *

   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ┬┴┬┴┤ . <) ├┬┴┬┴
> 
> UHm....is it safe to go out?
> 
> ┬┴┬┴┤( > . ├┬┴┬┴
> 
> Is it? WOn't someone kill me if I-
> 
> ┬┴┬┴┤(ノಠ益ಠ) ⌐╦╦═─ ╰( > . < )╯ ├┬┴┬┴
> 
> GAAAAAAAHHHHH~! I-I'm sorry that I was gone for like 9213387373981373783 years and-and......I'm officially back yay~! And I'm back with an at least once a week update (I'll save up and binge post next time > ~<)/ SO yay~1


	14. || ETERNITY 08 ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First and Official *bows*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "When you close your eyes, what do you see?  
> Do you hold the light or is darkness underneath?  
> In your hands, there's a touch that can heal  
> But in those same hands, is the power to kill
> 
> Are you a man or a monster?"
> 
> || MAN or MONSTER - Sam Tinnesz ft. Zayde Wolf ||

* * *

* * *

**OCHD**

* * *

* * *

_A string of curses came from Levi’s lips as he tried to dodge another incoming kick from the feral alpha. He quickly countered grab the alpha’s legs before slamming to the walls behind him. The feral tumbled down to the floor in a heap but the stroke of ferality never left his eyes._

_In a span of a few seconds, he were up on their feet again. Eyes blazing a startling hue of purple, saliva dripping from their parted mouths like mad dogs in heat. The one who kicked him growled at him in challenge. He answered with a threatening growl from his own._

_When will this fvcker stop standing the fvck up?_

 

* * *

 

_“Well then, I guess I’ll see you around then?”_

_“Yeah.”_ The rave murmured picking on the left-overs of his Curry.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay now Levi?” Erwin asked, worry evident on his voice.

 

The raven nodded silently. Erwin did assure him on a few things like, he’s still _sane,_ we’ll at least _for now._ He might never know when it will be too late for him. A warm hand clapping his back made the raven sat up suddenly. “You know that I’ll always be here for you, right?”

 

The raven grinned weakly at him. “Turning into a sap now, are we?”

 

The golden alpha grinned back at him and pinched his cheeks to the point that the raven was already batting his hands away. “ _Only for you my little sapling~!_ ”

 

“Goddess, you sound worse than Hanji, and that four-eyes is already mated. I can only imagine how cringe-y you will be when you finally imprint on your fated mate.”

 

“Oh, I’m sure I won’t be the only one.“ The blonde suggested. A buzzing from the raven's cellphone halt the two alphas in their conversation. The raven fished his phone from his pocket and swiped it open. His eyes narrowed in reflex when he read the caller I.D.

 

|| _FOUR EYES_ ||

**ACCEPT                            DECLINE**

 

“Who’s that? Oh~! Bootcalls first thing in the morning huh?” the golden blonde teased, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

 

The raven let out a low growl. “Shut it.” He swiped the Accept toggle and answered angrily.

 

_‘This better be important you stupid four eyes.’_

A growl coming from the other line made the raven tense up and sit in attention. _‘Hanji?’_

 

Another growl replied from the other line but this time it was accompanied by sounds of glass shattering and something breaking.

 

_‘Hanji, what the fvck is happening there?’_

The golden blonde alpha looked at him for answers but the raven was at lost too. Whatever it was, it sounds like Hanji was in some kind of deep shit.

 

 _’L-Levi? Is Erwin with you?’_ The beta asked in a surprisingly, _terrified_ and _panicked_ voice.

 

‘Yes. What the fvck is happening four eyes?’

 

‘I-I…We need help!”

 

“For what?” he inquired, already suspecting that something indeed happened.

 

“Five Alphas. Five feral Alphas escaped! We got the Omega Ward on a stealth lockdown to not induce a state of p-panic since a lot of omegas just came in and were afraid they’ll panic…S-so I-“ another bang resonated from the other line, “I kind of n-need your h-help.”

 

Erwin’s looked as grim as the raven when the beta used the word _feral_ and _alpha_ on the same sentence. Alphas are already dangerous, especially when their temper brings the worst out of them. But when _ferality_ comes into the picture, it can only mean nothing but destruction, bloodshed and death.

 

“Tell me where the fvck are you right now.”

 

“We managed to lure them into the Alpha Ward and was able to subdue two, but three are still on the run. The cameras are showing feeds that they are going straight for the entrance in the cafeteria. We don’t have much ti-”

 

“We’re on it. Lock the Corridor E4 of the Cafeteria connecting to the Alpha Ward behind our backs.” The raven seethed before picking up his tray and speed walking his way out of the cafeteria. The blonde followed suit behind him and matched his pace.

 

The crowd parted on instinct as the two alphas swiftly made their way out. There’s something about those two that screamed _‘back the fvck off’_ or the two will personally make them. The two disappeared in a blink of an eye.

 

When the two were finally out of the public’s eyes, the two of them sprinted across the hallways. Levi’s leg barely made it over the metal door before it was slid shut. He quickly recovered and followed the Golden Alpha towards the nearest route to intercept the feral alphas.

 

“You okay?” Erwin asked.

 

The raven nodded stiffly before his eyes narrowed at the dark form dashing towards them. He only had a fraction of a second to react before he pushed Erwin out of the way where a feral alpha jumped out of nowhere. It’s teeth clashed harshly making a snapping sound into the air. A fraction of a second later and Erwin’s hand could’ve snapped. Another fraction of second later and he would’ve joined these feral alphas on wreaking havoc.

 

A feral alpha’s bite is as infectious a streptococcus bacteria. A single bite could’ve spread the _madness_ in his brain and would rid him of rational decisions. He would’ve gone for Levi too despite their camaraderie. That, is something Levi wanted to avoid at all costs. Once Erwin became one of these animals, he would no longer be the Erwin everyone knew. He'd be unstoppable unless he is...Levi doesn't even want to think about it.

 

The feral alpha came to a skidding halt, his claws creating a large dent to the walls and the tiled floor. His eyes searched wildly for his target that seemed to disappear out of thin air just when he was real sure that he will have a good bite from him. A riled up growl rose from his parted lips when he saw the golden tresses of his prey.

 

“Bastard.” Erwin growled, pushing himself up from the tiled floor. He quickly lunged for the feral alpha, dragging him to the other connecting hallway. The two were equally set on defeating the other the moment they were on each other’s reach. Erwin’s eyes shone with sheer determination and his alpha resurfacing to aid him on his conquest.

 

A whimper behind him shook the raven from distraction. A beta nurse was huddling on the reception desk, with an unconscious nurse on her arms. He took a step closer to the nurse to ask if they were okay but the beta nurse scrambled back and pointed a 7 gauge Hypodermic Needle back at him.

 

“I will not h-hesitate to use this a-against you!”

 

The raven smirked at him, admiring the woman’s bravery to fight back despite her suspicions of Levi being a feral alpha. He gave a side glance at the unconscious male beta on his lap. “Boyfriend?”

 

The woman’s cheeks flushed but she refused to reply or acknowledge his statement. Her hold on the syringe remained firm but her hands were visibly shaking. Hanji was indeed right on how the Health care practitioners on the Alpha Ward takes guts.

 

“Easy, I’m not here to hurt you-”

 

“BEHIND YOU!”

 

Levi ducked down on instinct just in time for a handful of claws took a swipe from behind him. His eyes narrowed when his eyes met a feral alpha’s. He stealthily jumped away from his position to create a distance between him and the feral alpha. He quickly took a quick assessment if he have any injuries or even the smallest cut. A single scratch is as deadly as a large bite. When he was sure he didn’t sustained any injury, he turned his focus back to the feral alpha before him.

 

Just the overall physical appearance of this feral alpha, rubs the raven off on a cosmic level. Even though it was highly inappropriate for him to consider his Obsessive Compulsiveness on this kind of situations…but what the _fvck._ His entire appearance is an embodiment of _chaos._ His hospital gown was barely _keeping itself together_. His hair was sticking on every direction possible, probably because he is sweating like a mad dog. And what in actual fvck, was that _drool_ dripping from his lips? The raven can’t help it but shudder at the sheer sight of the man. But when his wintry eyes met the man’s pale purple ones, something in him _became appalled at the thought of killing off the man._

 

Because despite his animalistic tendencies, his attacks were done blindly. As if it was a misplaced anger and the raven wasn’t the one he was _thinking_ he was killing. It was mirrored on the man’s eyes that held a different emotion unlike the alpha he’d seen before. Instead of coldness and a look of pure _madness._ The man’s eyes held _agony._ But he still have to be careful or else he’ll get infected. The attack from before was so close he felt the air on top of his head swoosh audibly. He might’ve lost a few strands from that razor sharp claws.

 

The feral alpha once again lunged at him, but this time, the raven predicted his actions. The raven took a quick side-step and grabbed the feral alpha’s arms and pulled it behind his back. The feral alpha fell into a thud on the cold tiled floor. The raven used his weight as an advantage and pinned the man underneath him. The man growled an struggled but the raven’s hold didn’t budge.

 

“My suspicions are you only got this _madness_ from being trapped on the _underground_ brother, I don’t want to resort on killing you. I want to give you the chance those fvcking elites didn’t, so if something rational inside you, something that find the sense on all this fvcking mushy things I’m saying. STOP. STRUGGLING.” Something in an alpha must’ve clicked because it suddenly went limp underneath him.

 

The man’s shoulders shook as sobs wracked his weary form. “They…killed…her.” The feral alpha spoke slowly. As if words wouldn’t justice the pain he felt at that moment. “Ripped…her…from…me…Dead.” The alpha didn’t even suppressed an agonized whimper from escaping his lips. The raven was speechless at this point. _A feral alpha just spoke to him. The sentence wasn’t comprehensive but it was comprehensive. The thoughts had a meaning._

 

“I know you’re at lost right now…but we’ll help you. Everyone will.” The raven replied solemnly. He doesn’t know how, since all this time they’ve been _giving mercy_ on feral alphas, but he wanted to help the _broken man._ He never experienced the joys and woes of having a mate…but he’s sure that the pain was incomparable to anything. Nothing can be compared on losing something you hold dear to your heart.

 

“How…? Nothing…have nothing…everything…her.”

 

“We’ll figure this out. I’m really sorry we didn’t make it in time to save your mate but…I’m sure you’ll be able to stand on your two feet again. I know that’s what she wants for you too.”

 

The feral alpha slowly bared his neck at the raven. “Make me…sleep. I can’t…hold on…for much longer.” The _alpha_ begged in a more complete sentence.

 

“You got that.” The raven replied before pulling the emergency Tranqs that surprisingly was kept strapped in his left leg. He pulled the syringe out before poking the man’s skin. The man’s light purple eyes clouded before his eyes closed permanently.

 

The raven breathed out a sigh of relief, his tensed muscles evening out. _Who would’ve thought that he’d be able to convince a man out of madness?_ The four eyed beast would surely go crazy. This was a big discovery after all. _Something can still save feral alphas from madness._

He wasn’t sure how he did it…but he actually did. Somehow his skin feels hot and his eyes slightly prickly. He was worried for a moment that he contacted the man’s madness but before he can even comprehend it, a figure sprung out from nowhere and lunged at him. He pulled the unconscious alpha to the receptions desk and gave the beta a look. “Tie him up, he’s okay.” The beta nodded hesitantly but pulled a makeshift rope from one of the cabinets. He scooted away from the opening of the desk just before the alpha lunged at his back.

 

A string of curses came from Levi’s lips as he tried to dodge another incoming kick from the feral alpha. He quickly countered grab the alpha’s legs before slamming to the walls behind him. The feral tumbled down to the floor in a heap but the stroke of ferality never left his eyes.

 

In a span of a few seconds, he were up on their feet again. Eyes blazing a startling hue of purple, saliva dripping from their parted mouths like mad dogs in heat. The one who kicked him growled at him in challenge. He answered with a threatening growl from his own.

 

He looked deep in the feral alphas eyes, but unlike the one from before. He didn’t have the drive, _the urge,_ to talk some sense into the man. _He was a lost cost._ A voice on his mind urged him to quickly dispose the man _so he can move in to something he can’t put his mind at._ He quickly shrugged those thoughts away and dashed to the alpha first hand.

 

He reached for the nurse’s Hypodermic Needle and he went straight for the feral alpha. He ducked at the feral alphas quick swipe and struck the thick needle to the alpha jugular vein. He kicked the alphas chest to avoid any contact and backed off. The feral alpha gurgled a bloody breath before his own knees gave up underneath him. Blood pooled underneath him as life finally left the man’s eyes.

 

The raven hissed and threw the big-ass syringe away from him. _Disgusting._

 

He was about to pull out his phone and contact Hanji about the _alpha_ he was able to talk to, when a blood-curling scream resonated from the hallways.

 

His heartbeat pounded right at his ears as the intense urge to go to where the scream came from became so intense. So intense that his legs started sprinting, his nose pinpointing any scent or evidence that will lead him to were the person was, without hi even initiating it. His claws extracted in response but he felt no _pain._ The surroundings became a blur around him as another scream resonated from the hallways but this time, it was _closer._

 

His eyes narrowed dangerously when a _horrifying_ event unfolded before him. A petite man- an omega judging from the distressed scent clouding the entire space- was half naked and pinned underneath a _feral alpha._ Asif sensing his arrival, the omega looked up to him, luminescent green orbs with enchanting golden rings around it, _begging for him of help._

 

An explicable _wrath, anger, rage, fury._ All expressions of intense emotional state balled up into one exploded deep inside the alpha. An enraged growl ripped from is lips as he lunged for the alpha. His clawed hand came in contact with the alpha’s shirt first and he used it as a leverage to throw the man away from _his omega._

 

He didn’t even dare to question is Inner alpha’s thoughts, because he also felt the same. Something in him called to protect the omega _like his life depended on it._ That he should not stop at anything until he was out of reach of any form of threat. He made a quick assessment of the omega’s injuries. His heart broke at the sight of the omega struggling to control his sobs.

 

He placed a warm hand towards the omegas cheeks and released calming pheromones around him…and for once. His inner alpha wasn’t against on them _doing this intimate thing with an omega._ In fact, it was so compliant that the place became saturated with his scent was already  _melding itself_ with the omega’s under a few minutes. The sweet scent of peaches and floral intertwined beautifully with his earl grey ones. It created a serene scenery of having a morning tree in a greenhouse on spring time. 

 

The omegas sobs evened out as his enchanting green eyes remained rooted on his. His head tilted in a child-like manner that made the raven swoon. His long-ass eyelashes fluttered delicately as his supple cherry lips parted only for an  _angelic voice_ to be heard by his blessed ears. “A-alpha?” the omega whispered in a confused yet awed voice.

 

_Damn didn’t that felt good coming from his supple lips._

An involuntary shiver crossed the raven’s form that went straight to his groin. There’s something about the word _alpha_ coming from the omegas lips that suddenly made him want to _beat his chest like a fvcking wild animal._ It was as if he was a beacon and he was a fvcking winged termite so smitten at the sheer sight. The urge to cherish the omega on every day that the moon Goddess blessed him that he wakes up was intense. A future with someone,  _a certain someone,_ was suddenly conjured from the depths of his mind. The lay mornings he will spend on the bed,  _cuddled with someone._ The Sundays that will served as their date nights. The Hot summer days they will spend  _saving water in the bathroom._ It was as if his entire life,  _with this certain person..._ flashed before him. Like that something, he had been missing for the entire 18 years of his life, has finally shown up...right in front of him.

 

 

 

_Is this the thing they call as the…_

 

 

 

The feral alpha snarled once again, shifting the alphas attention once again. The omega whimpered in fear and scooted closer at hi for comfort. The raven welcomed the gesture and provided the omega the comfort he needed. The omegas hand grabbed his arms, making tingles erupt from the places where they made contact. The omega stared at his hands in fascination in wonder. He looked to damn cute and he just wanted to spit it out why he is feeling those cliche things, but he needed to deal with this asshole first.

He spun around towards his _enemy_ , hands curled back at the omega to keep him at his back. He let out a snarl at the feral alpha. A _warning_ that if he made another move towards _his omega, a_ _painful_ death shall await him. 

 

The _feral alpha_ growled at him again before speaking in a completely lucid sentence. “He’s mine…That bitch…is _mine._ ”

 

“I don’t know what gave you that idea, but he’s not fvcking yours. He’s mine.” He growled back, his hands fisting from pure anger.

 

“I see no mark _Pup._ ” the feral alpha replied, grinning maniacally.

 

His inner alpha snarled at the term that mas meant to degrade him.

 

_Oh, he sure is dying. Painfully._

 

His claws emerged almost immediately in response to his drive to protect the omega. He wanted to lunge at the feral alpha but at the same time, he didn’t want to leave _his omega_ unprotected. The entire hell would have to freeze first before he will give this feral alpha the chance to go near his omega. He looked into his eyes for any evidence of _goodness_ he saw from the alpha before…but all that’s left was _madness._ He's a lost cause.

 

The feral alpha then turned to talk to the omega that was plastered behind him.  “ _Is he making you wait sweet cheeks? Is he making you feel empty every night? I can change that for you._ ”

 

 

A disgusted and horrified look crossed the omegas delicate features but he steeled his resolve and refused to accept all the torment without showing any resistance. “I-I don’t want you…stay away from us.”

 

He enforced his omega’s brave statement with a threatening growl of his own. “If you know fvcking better, do as he says or I’ll make you.”

 

_“I’d like to see you try. But If I win, you’ll concede your imprinting and I’ll make you watch as I sink my fat cock deep into his boy puss-”_

Before the feral alpha can even continue his statement, a bright red canister appeared out of nowhere and hit him square on his jaw. A crack resonated on the expanse of the room making the omega’s eyes widen. The dented fire extinguisher fell to the floor in a loud clang.

 

The raven glared at the man with so much hate and anger that if looks could vaporize, he might as well be nothing but an empty space “Don’t you ever bad mouth him, in my presence, _insolent pup._ ” The raven seethed through his gritted teeth.

 

The feral alpha rolled his neck and shoulders, eyes blazing with renewed vigor and anger. “ _SO you wanted to do this the hard way huh, I’ll give you hard._ ” He picked up the Fire extinguisher and pulled the tag. It was too late before the raven could kick the canister from his hold.

 

Thick white smoke erupted from the Fire extinguishers mouth that immediately obscured his vision. A terrified shriek came from the omega behind him making the raven panic. He reached blindly for him and he felt his heart stop for a full minute before his hands met a pair of slender ones. He didn't hesitate any further and pulled him and the omega away from the smoke.

 

When the white smoke cleared, feral alpha as already on its way towards them, his sharp claws on display. The raven took an attempt to scoot back but he was met with two adjacent walls behind him. _Shit. They were trapped._ In the last fraction of a second, the raven wrapped his arms around the omega and shielded his small body from any injury that was about to come.

 

Hot searing pain erupted from the alphas back as the man’s claws came in contact with his back. He bit his lip so hard it bled to suppress a groan from escaping his lips. After what feels like an eternity, the feral alpha’s claws was finally off of his skin. Mind-numbing assaulted the alphas senses so much that it almost made his mind go black. His skin felt like a thousand spiders with prickling legs are crawling at every expanse of his exposed skin. But his hold never wavered from the omega.

 

 

 

 

Despite the blinding pain, his inner alpha, and his will remained strong.

 

 

 

 

_No harm will come to their omega as long as he is still breathing._

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna post this before the days endsss~! 
> 
> Good Morning to y'all ♥
> 
> Spread the RIren L♥ve co'z I'm officialy back on track yay~!


	15. || ETERNITY 09 ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ヘ(￣ω￣ヘ) GUESS WHO'S BACK!?
> 
> Anyway~! On with the story~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I would lie awake at night  
> Hopin' that one day I'd run  
> I had waited all my life
> 
> I was holdin'  
> Holding you  
> Holding  
> Waited for you  
> Waited for"
> 
> || Holdin' Out - The Lumineers ||

* * *

* * *

**N A O I**

* * *

* * *

 

_NO. NO. NO_

 

 

_STOP._

 

_I DON’T WANT THIS_

 

_NO . NO. NO._

_“My, my, my. Just the thing that I am looking for…where the hell have you been prancing about sweet cheeks…hmm?”_

 

“N-no! Let me go! Stop!” The man’s hold on his wrist tightened that he gasped out from the burn he was feeling on his skin. It felt disgusting.

 

_“What a feisty little thing we have here, huh?”_

 

Eren tried all his might to push the man’s face away from him but it was as if he was like air pushing a wall. The man wouldn’t budge and his face was closer than before. Eren can practically taste the nasty bite of the man’s disgusting scent. It is making his stomach lurch and turn upside down.

 

 

Deep inside his consciousness, a voice keeps on screaming for him to avoid the man’s touches. To get as far as him from possible. _To seek his alpha’s warmth._

 

 

 

 

 

_But he’s not here._

 

 

 

 

 

The fear and a strange sense of abandonment made the omega’s heart hurt. Tears dribbled down the omega’s cheeks like waterfall. His breath came out in short pants as the man continued his assault on the omega’s body while he remained powerless. The omega’s hospital gown was stripped off of him with a single slash of his sharp claws. In a flash, he was bare before the man’s eyes. Cold air blasted to his skin, but his skin felt clammy. It was as if the places that the man touched burned like coals.

 

 

 

 

 

_It hurts._

 

 

 

 

 _“You smell so good little omega, like sweet peaches and”_ the man nosed the omegas cheeks along the omega’s tear-stained cheeks. _“fvcking flowers. Will you taste as good as you smell?”_

 

 

The man shifted his hold on the omega so he was facing the omegas back. A maniac grin crossed his lips as he slowly swept the omega’s brown hair from his nape. _“Should we…take a bite?”_ The man stuck his tongue out and lick a thick stripe of saliva across the omega’s nape.

 

 

The omega’s eyes widened as panic rushed to his brain. A blood-curling scream escaped his parted lips before the man can even stop him. The man, who was startled from the omega’s ear-piercing voice, slammed the omega down to the floor to shut him up. His intense purple eyes burned to the omega as he spoke in a primitive manner that spooked the omega in more ways than one.

 

 

_“SHUT UP. SHUT UP. SHUT UP!”_

 

Fresh tears flowed down his eyes as the man’s terrifying pools practically pinned him down to the ground. At that moment, the omega feared for his own safety. He tried to wiggle his way out of the man’s hold but he only tightened it further and even pulled it up overhead.

 

 

The man draw his face close making the omega crane his head away from him. Drool dripped from the man’s agape mouth down to the omega’s neck. A sharp thing, something like a set of _teeth_ raked a pattern through his neck making the omega cry harder. He shut his eyes close and quickly prayed for the Moon Goddess for this to be over swiftly.

 

 

Suddenly, an intense tugging feeling, like a chord tugging from deep within his heart, made the omega, open his eyes. A gasp escaped his lips, when his green eyes met a pair of eyes that were the coldest shade of blue. There was something with the _warmth_ radiating from the man’s eyes that made him feel desperate for his _touch._

 

The man’s gorgeous face, contorted into something akin to _pure rage._ A snarl left his lips as he effortlessly pulled the man pinning him down.

 

 

Eren gasped at the man’s sudden display of violence. He threw the man on the other side as if he was lightweight, almost like a rag doll. A sudden thrill, somewhat kind of excited rushed to his veins. It made him question his own feelings. _Was it crazy how he liked it when the man protected him?_ It made his body thrum in happiness.

 

 

A shiver ran up his spines when the man’s silver eyes scanned him. It was nothing lascivious and intruding like the strange man from before. It was a _gaze_ that made his body squirm and _heat up in the most delicious way possible._ He _wanted_ _more._ He _craved_ for _more._

 

 

As if sensing his needs, the man reached a hand towards his cheeks. His eyes widened when his heart became as calm as if nothing happened. A familiar scent of citrus and spices flooded his senses. It wrapped around him like a warm blanket of protection. It made him swoon and his mind woozy. His tears eventually stopped as his mind caught up where he might’ve _smelled_ the scent from before.

 

 

His lips parted before he even realized it. “A-alpha?”

 

 

His voice was nothing but hesitant, but he wanted to be sure. This familiar feeling, this familiar scent. It was the same as _the alpha he kept on seeing from his dreams._ The alpha he had been waiting for ever since his mother told stories about _fated mates_ when he was younger. A million questions circled around his brain.

 

 

_Did he feel the same? Did he also feel the sparks that erupted when their skin touched? Did he yearned for my company like I did towards him?_

 

He wanted to ask it himself but the strange man from before made his presence known once again. His _alpha_ turned towards the man, blocking him from his sight. He scooted closer to _his alpha_ for comfort. His alphas arms circled towards him as if on instinct, pulling him impossibly close to his back. The hairs on his arms and at the back of his neck stood when his alpha let out a warning snarl.

 

 

The man from before rolled his neck in a weird manner, his eyes trained towards them. He spoke in a manner that made goosebumps erupt from his skin out of fear. “That bitch…is _mine._ ”

 

 

“I don’t know what gave you that idea, but he’s not fvcking yours. He’s _mine_.”

 

 

“I see no mark _Pup._ ” the replied, a smile ringing through his voice. It was as if he was amused towards the raven’s reaction on his _claims._

 

 

He felt his alpha tense underneath his palms. His back steady but ready to snap like a chord. Dark, sharp claws grew from his alphas fingers but it never made him feel scared. On the contrary, it made him feel assured that the alpha will protect him no matter what happens. He also knew that he’d do the same when it comes to that.

 

 

Eren took an experimental peak to see if it spooked the other man. A terrified gasp escape his lips when his green orbs met the man’s deep _crazed_ purple ones. He always have been a good judge of person’s character by only looking through their eyes…but with this man? It was as if he looked through the abyss, and it stared _back at him._ There was nothing but pure ruthlessness in his eyes.

 

 

A creepy smile slipped from the man’s lips when he noticed that the omega was looking at him. .  “ _Is he making you wait sweet cheeks? Is he making you feel empty every night? I can change that for you._ ”

 

 

His hold on his alphas shirt tightened and answered with much conviction that he can gather. “I-I don’t want you…stay away from us.”

 

 

His alpha growled in agreement. “If you know fvcking better, do as he says or I’ll make you.”

 

 

_“I’d like to see you try. But If I win, you’ll concede your imprinting and I’ll make you watch as I sink my fat cock deep into his boy puss-”_

 

Like a chord that was on the verge of breaking, his alpha snapped. His hands slipped from his alpha’s shirt as he stood up and ripped the red can from it’s confinements. The man was too late to comprehend what was about to come his way and his alpha was able to hit him on his face. A loud crack that must’ve come from the man’s bones made the omega wince. _That’ll hurt big time._

 

 

“Don’t you ever bad mouth him, in my presence, _insolent pup._ ” His alpha seethed with restrained anger. His shoulders were practically shaking making the omega worry.

 

 

But it didn’t faze the man. He just rolled his shoulders with an amused smile on his face. “ _SO you wanted to do this the hard way huh, I’ll give you hard._ ” He then picked up the red canister and pulled something from its side. What ever it is, it made a thick white thing spew out from the hose.

 

 

A terrified shriek escape his lips as he tried to bat the smoke away. The last time he saw a smoke was nothing but pleasant His hands wandered through empty space as he shut his eyes close. The smoke thingy made his eyes sting.

 

 

After what felt like an eternity, his hands was bale to grasp a familiar warmth. He didn’t hesitate to let it pull him. A few seconds more and he was able to see once again. And the sight that unfold him was enough to make him freeze on shock. In a blink of an eye, the man was on his way, claws out, the intention of hurting either of them clear o his eyes.

 

 

His alpha was quick enough to turn his back and wrapped the omega in his embrace. A small peak from the alpha when he craned his neck up was enough to break his heart into a million pieces. Tears blurred his eyes as the pain from the man’s claws became evident from his alpha’s eyes. It must’ve hurt a _lot_ but his hold around him never wavered.

 

 

His hold stayed even if the man tried for another slash again. But this time, his alpha was able to dodge and even manage to kick the man on his chest. The man stumbled a few steps back but lurched to attack again. The man dove in for a punch again as his alpha prepared to maybe kick the man on his chest again, in which he did. But this time, the man caught his leg.

 

 

_“I admire how you play this ‘I’ll die trying’ sht…but honestly, this is kind of idiotic. You are infected by a feral alpha. We both know where it will all come down. Maybe I won’t be the one to attack hi. Maybe it will be you who will ravage and use him like a cumslut he is…like a true alpha.”_

 

His alpha staggered back after the man said those words. Eren was quick to help him stay upright even though he was clearly struggling. He didn’t understand what the man meant but it was enough to kill off the fire his alpha had been holding on to withstand the three angry claw marks on his back that made Eren wince and whimper in fear. The wound looked so deep that a lot of blood was coming out. But instead of red, _it had an unusual color of black._ He was no nurse, but he knew enough for him to fear for his alphas life. Whatever it is, it was making his alpha weak every passing second.

 

 

 _“See? It’s already working its magic. Give it a few minutes and I’ll officially welcome you to the club…”_ the man teased to which his alpha growled back _weakly._

 

“W-what did you do to my Alpha?” He asked.

 

 

The man grinned at him, his canines gleaming under the light. “Oh, your lover boy? I gave him the _truth._ A gift from our one true God, Nostos.”

 

 

Eren frowned at his statement. He only knew of one God that he believed ever since he was young and it was the Goddess of the Moon, _Luna._ Not the masculine name the crazed man mentioned.

 

 

“Well, you should tell him to fvck off. I don’t accept shit from strangers and neither does my omega.” His alpha hissed.

 

_“You will be grateful for this…he will show you the path to greatness and unparalleled power. They were able to change the world thousands of years ago, They did a few years ago, and they will once again. You only need to succumb under his command and you will live a life of luxury. You won’t even have to be stuck on a single omega. You will be granted a plethora of them…just stop fighting it and all will be well.”_

 

Erens hold on his alpha tightened. What are the crazy things this man is spewing? Changing the world? Under whose command? Everything that is coming out from his mouth is confusing Eren as much as it was angering his Alpha. But he can no longer talk back. His breath was faster than it was before as if he was trying to catch his breath. His skin, it was getting hotter like a furnace for each passing second. “A-Alpha?” he asked in concern.

 

 

His alpha turned to him, his wintry eyes glazed with a light sheen of purple…just like the crazed man’s eyes. Eren’s heart beat quickened in panic. Is this what he meant when he said _infected._ His alpha is sick? A distressed whimper escaped his lips. His alphas hands twitched in attempt to comfort him but it hung limp on his sides.

 

 

“R…un.” As the words left his alphas lips, his knees buckled underneath him making his body fall to the floor. The omega went down with him at the sudden transfer of weight on him that he didn’t expect. Eren quickly cupped his cheeks to take a look at him but his eyes were already shut close. A strangled whimper escaped his lips as he patted the alphas wrists to look for a pulse.

 

 

_Is this where they part? The first time he sees his alpha and he will be taken once again?_

 

Tears spilled from his eyes as he struggled to find a way to help him. He was in such height of distress he wasn’t able to notice the man grasping his shoulders and pull him away.

 

_“Too bad he didn’t accept the gift…It will be alright little omega. I’ll take your Alphas place.”_

 

 

Eren shout and struggled at his hold as the man practically dragged him away. He wanted to touch him. Stay with him. Hug him and plead for his forgiveness. After all, it was his own fault that this happened to his alpha. His parents must’ve been disappointed at him. _He killed his own alpha._

 

The crazed man who started getting annoyed on the omega’s cries, pulled the omega by his hair. A pained whimper escaped from the omegas lips as the man brought him eye to eye by pulling his hair. _“If I were you, I would shut up…or I’ll make you do it forever…like your alpha.”_

 

At that statement, something washed towards the omega. _That’s right._ He killed his alpha. This man _killed his alpha_ without mercy. His alpha who despite their estrangement, protected him from harm. Protected him until his last dying breath. Anger and determination burned from the depths of his emerald eyes.

 

 

He’ll avenge his alpha.

 

 

He grasped the man’s arms from above with a small growl. “…and you’ll pay for what you did.” With his innate flexibility, he pulled his leg back, before slamming it to the crazed man’s legs. A shocked howl escaped his lips as he let go of the omega’s hair. He immediately crawled back from the man as he clutched the organ in between his legs.

 

 

“Y-you bitch!”

 

 

Eren gave him a fierce look. He’s not done yet. He braced himself on the railings as he stared down at the man who laid his hands on his alpha. “I’m not done-yet” With every strength left in his small frame, he kicked the man’s chest. His hands flailed around in panic but it was too late. He was already falling down on the flight of stairs.

 

 

He watched him fall down the stairs as his heart cry out in pain. Tears fell from his eyes as he watch the man who ripped him from his alpha before he could even know his name create a pool of blood at the bottom of the stairs.

 

 

 

He turned to the direction of his alpha as he slowly crawled back to his side. His tears fell harder as he held his bloody hand to his cheeks. “A-Alpha…” he whimpered as he scooted closer.

 

 

A small jerk made Eren sit up straighter. It was miniscule but he definitely felt it. His alpha’s hand moved…He’s not dead yet. A sudden burst of hope fueled him as he looked around the hallways. He just need to find help for him.

 

 

“Sh*t…what the fvck happened here? Levi are you okay?”

 

 

Eren’s head snapped to the direction where the voice came from. His emerald eyes burned to the blonde man as he saw him crouch over the bleeding form of his alpha. His hand hovered over his vulnerable alpha as red flags flashed in his head. _He was going to hurt him!_  His body jerked in panic as he stood up quickly.

 

 

“DON’T TOUCH HIM!” he screamed as he tackled the large man to the floor. With his sudden attack, the man was caught off guard and fell to the floor with him. He immediately used his weight as he tried to pin the man down. Judging how buff his body is, Eren knew it wouldn’t take long for him to push him away eventually. It would be like batting a fly away.

 

 

But he won’t give up. He will defend his alpha with all his might-even if he would die trying. The man wiggled underneath him, but not enough to break himself free.

 

 

“What in the-wait are you Levi’s-” the blonde man trailed in confusion but was caught off guard when the omega hissed at him.

 

 

“I won’t let you hurt him!”

 

 

The man’s thick blonde brows frowned at him. “Hurt? What are you talking abo-”

 

 

“Erwin!” his eyes turned to the direction of a familiar voice. It was Hanji. _She knew this man?_

 

 

The beta rushed to him as he pinned the larger man down. She snaked a careful arm under his arms and pulled the him away. “Oh my God, my little small bean what happened?”

 

 

Tears fell down his still moist cheeks like Waterwork as he gripped Hanji’s arm with intensity. “Anything…I’ll do anything…just help him…don’t let him die please.” He begged.

 

 

“W-what? Who Eren tell me-”

 

 

He placed a hand over his heart as black dots swam over his vision. “M-My Alpha…he’s hurt…really hurt….help him please…help-” The beta only had a fraction of a second to wrap her arm around the omega when he suddenly sagged down, unconscious.

 

 

“Eren!” Hanji exclaimed in panic. She shook the omega in panic but he was passed out.

 

 

He turned to Erwin for help but her eyes widened in horror as he saw Erwin rip his shirt to tie it around the gaping wound of a very bloody Levi. But instead of red…it was a dark and murky…almost the shade of purple.

 

 

Erwin’s sharp eyes turned to her as he tied the strip of cloth into a knot. “Help me bring him to your office!”

 

 

“B-But he’s bleeding I-I can’t-”

 

 

“This wound is obviously caused by a feral alpha! The Garde will immediately order his death if they knew!”

 

 

With that statement, Hanji snapped into action as he fished her phone from her pocket. He quickly ordered his assistant to come into the wing with a wheelchair and bandages. Lots of bandages.

 

 

After what felt like an eternity, Moblit burst through the doors with a wheelchair and a bag full of bandages. “Dr. Hanji what happened-Oh sh*t…Is that Levi?”

 

 

Hanji nodded her head grimly as he started reinforcing the soaked bandages with fresh ones. He wrapped the nasty gashes as much as he can but they knew it wouldn’t be enough. They still need to disinfect it and give it at least thirty-six stitches.

 

 

“Give Eren to me and you go help Erwin lift Levi up.” Moblit nodded immediately and transferred the unconscious omega to the beta’s arms. The two men lifted the unconscious alpha with as little movement they can to the wheelchair and quickly covered him with a thick blanket. “We’ll go through exit at the back using the elevator so make your selves look normal as possible.”

 

 

Their group moved with efficiency as they rushed to the elevators. The beta watched the red digits on the LCD with pure concentration as it slowly went to the floor where her office is. They need to reach her office fast or else…

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻
> 
> Omg-
> 
> I know -
> 
> (ﾉ；；)ﾉ~┻━┻
> 
> I know I've been gone for too long （ΟΔΟ；；）
> 
> But Hey~! It's CHristmas and I'm back~! I'm sorry I was buried in a spiraling mess of school works and my drafts for this got lost along with my old laptop so the only story I was able to have a clean slate was my WangXian fic...but...I don't want to make reasons since I've been gone for almost-6 months UwU....You may have to read all over to understaNd but don't worry...even if y'all are lost...I'd still be here...so...stay with me (⌯˃̶᷄ ﹏ ˂̶᷄⌯)
> 
> I made a new outline...prbbly better than te lost one...but I hope it won't get lost again...along with the chapters I've drafted TT^TT *le cries again*
> 
> ANYWAY. THANK YOU FOR THE CONTINUED SUPPORT AND 
> 
> ADVANCED MERRY CHRISTMAS TO Y'ALL~!!!!!!! (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و


End file.
